Devil's Angel
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Po staniu się więźniem Ivara Heahmund zostaje przez niego zabrany do Norwegii. Tam spotyka swoje „wybawienie" – jedyną wierzącą tam w jego Boga dziewczynę, Eirę. Obiecuje ona mu ratunek w zamian za pomoc w ucieczce stąd. Jego decyzja sprowadzi go na drogę jednoczesnego zbawienia i potępienia. / HeahmundxOCxIvar
1. Wyjątkowy więzień

**Rozdział pierwszy: Wyjątkowy więzień**

* * *

Ivar uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpatrując się z zachwytem i satysfakcją w krajobraz znajdujący się centralnie przed nim.

Vestfold, królestwo Haralda, rozciągało się przed nim w całej swojej okazałości. Nie było zbyt imponujące – ot, zwykła większa wioska rybacka, nic więcej. Ivar znał jednak bardzo dobrze ambicje króla i wiedział, że ten chce zjednoczyć pod sobą całą Norwegię. Królestwo Rogaland już zostało przez niego podbite, podobnie jak i kilka innych pomniejszych państewek. Z pewnością będzie zainteresowany jego ofertą.

Biskup Heahmund przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu rosnącym przerażeniem. Znajdował się daleko od domu i przyjaznych twarzy. Był jednym samotnym obcym pośród ogromu przeklętych, krwiożerczych pogan. I, na domiar złego, stał się więźniem najgorszego z nich – Ivara Bez Kości.

Mężczyzna nie przestawał się modlić o zbawienie od złego. Nie przestał się modlić nawet wtedy, gdy statek, na którym płynął, zacumował gwałtownie blisko jednego z pomostów. Dopiero aż nadto dobrze mu znany głośny, okrutny śmiech wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- _Twojego boga tu nie ma_. – zaszydził z niego Ivar, zwracając się do niego w jego ojczystym języku. – _Jesteś zdany sam na siebie. Nikt ci tu nie pomoże_.

Heahmund obserwował go z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i nienawiści, podczas gdy młody wiking sprawował pieczę nad wysiadającymi z łodzi wojownikami.

 _Przyjdzie mi tu zginąć._ – Młody biskup pozwolił sobie na krótką chwilę negatywnych myśli. – _Nie dam się zmienić w poganina. Wolę umrzeć najgorszą i najbardziej bolesną śmiercią, niż stać się jednym z nich._

\- Hvitserk, zabierz go stąd. – usłyszał nagle, jak Ivar wydaje komendę swojemu starszemu bratu. – Zaprowadź go w jakieś odosobnione miejsce. I pilnujcie go jak oka w głowie. On nie ma mieć prawa na choćby jedną chwilę wolności.

Heahmund nic mu nie wyjawił na temat tego, że tak naprawdę zna jego język. Ukrywał to przed Ivarem i innymi poganami, aby wymusić na nich zwracanie się do niego w jego mowie. Nie zamierzał używać języka pogan, o ile naprawdę nie będzie miał innego wyjścia.

Nie miał jednak żadnego wyjścia, jeśli chodziło o robienie tego, czego wikingowie od niego oczekiwali. Siłą został postawiony na równe nogi, a następnie również wbrew swojej woli został ściągnięty z pokładu łodzi prosto na splamione krwią ryb i rekinów deski pomostu.

\- Gdzie mam go dokładnie zabrać? – spytał się brata Hvitserk.

\- Nie wiem, ale zabierz go gdzieś, gdzie będzie mógł na spokojnie przeczekać do naszego spotkania z królem Haraldem. – odpowiedział mu brat. – Nie chcę, żeby… o nie. – wymamrotał zaraz potem.

Nie spodziewał się, że król Harald wyjdzie im naprzeciw. Był przygotowany na długie oczekiwanie na możliwość spotkania się z nim. Chciał się dokładnie przygotować, tak żeby jego wejście do siedziby mężczyzny było możliwie jak najbardziej efektowne. On tymczasem zdecydował się wyjść im naprzeciw, kompletnie łamiąc wszelkie standardy i konwenanse.

\- Co za niespodzianka. – Harald podszedł do nich, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ivar ani trochę nie uwierzył w szczerość tego uśmiechu. Od razu rozpoznał w nim fałsz i dwulicowość. Miał już w tym spore doświadczenie. Jako kaleka i syn Ragnara Lothbroka, Ivar przez całe swoje życie musiał uważać na ludzi, którzy próbowali wkupić się w jego łaski, tylko po to, żeby zadać mu cios w plecy przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Tym bardziej jego zmysły się wyostrzyły, gdy zaraz potem zobaczył u boku mężczyzny Astrid, kochankę Lagerthy. Jej widok mocno zaskoczył chłopaka. – Astrid jest teraz moją królową. – Władca Norwegii szybko dostrzegł uważne, nieufne spojrzenie młodego wikinga. – Nie musiałem jej nawet przekonywać do zmiany stron. Sama doszła do takiego wniosku. Wybrała swoją przyszłość ponad lojalność wobec Lagerthy.

 _I na pewno ma w tym swój interes. Ona nigdy nie robi niczego bezinteresownie._ – pomyślał Ivar. Nie wypowiedział jednak swoich myśli na głos; zdecydował się je zachować tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie.

\- Dobrze dla niej. – chłopak mruknął pod nosem. Ani trochę nie mówił tego szczerze. W ogóle nie obchodził go los tej kobiety ani to, co robi ona ze swoim życiem.

\- A kto to jest? – Harald spytał się nagle, po czym wskazał skinieniem głowy na przytrzymywanego przez Hvitserka i jeszcze dwóch innych wojowników jeńca Ivara.

\- To jest biskup Heahmund. – powiedział, nie oglądając się nawet w stronę mężczyzny, o którym teraz rozmawiali.

\- I po co wziąłeś go sobie za jeńca? – zdziwił się król. – Nie lepiej było go zabić?

\- Widziałem go w akcji na polu bitwy. Jest niesamowitym wojownikiem.

\- Zdecydowałeś się zatem zabrać go tu, żeby powoli odbierać mu wolę życia poprzez trzymanie go z dala od jego rodzinnych stron i innych wyznawców jego wiary, a potem torturować go aż do śmierci? – Harald roześmiał się zaraz potem z własnych słów.

\- Nie… mam wobec niego nieco inne plany. – Dopiero teraz Ivar postanowił się obrócić bokiem w stronę swojego jeńca. Heahmund przyglądał się im z trudnym do określenia wyrazem twarzy. Chłopakowi wydało się przez moment, że być może mężczyzna rozumiał co nieco z tego, co mówili. Szybko jednak wyparł tę myśl ze swojej głowy. Heahmund nie znał jego języka – udowodnił mu to już kilkakrotnie na przestrzeni ostatnich dni.

\- A możesz mi jeszcze powiedzieć, w jakim celu tu przybyliście? – zaciekawił się Harald. Ivar milczał jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim w końcu się nie odezwał.

\- Wolałbym to omówić na spokojnie, na osobności. – powiedział. – Czy mógłbym cię poprosić o jakąś chatę, w której mógłbym przetrzymać swojego jeńca? Wolałbym go nie wystawiać na widok publiczny. Jeszcze ktoś by mi go zabił, zanim zrealizowałbym wobec niego swoje plany. Nie musi to być duża chata. – dodał zaraz potem. – Wystarczy mi nawet jakiś stary magazyn albo nieużywana obora czy coś w tym stylu. Z pewnością ktoś taki jak on, kto poświęcił swoje życie krzewieniu chrześcijaństwa, nie będzie uznawał materialnych przyjemności. Duchowe samodoskonalenie się w trudnych warunkach powinno mu wystarczyć.

Harald roześmiał się głośno ze słów Ivara.

\- Oczywiście, że coś takiego się znajdzie. – odpowiedział mu, gdy w końcu przestał się śmiać. – Moi ludzie zaprowadzą twoich do stosownego miejsca. My tymczasem udajmy się do mojej siedziby.

Gdy tylko Ivar skierował się powolnym, niezgrabnym krokiem za Haraldem, przez cały czas podpierając się kulami, Hvitserk skierował się za ludźmi króla do średniej wielkości, niepozornie wyglądającego budynku. Było tam tylko jedno pomieszczenie. Małe stosy siana walające się gdzieniegdzie po kamiennej podłodze wskazywały na to, że wcześniej tego pomieszczenia jako obory. Wciąż jeszcze czuło się tu słaby zapach krowiej skóry i zepsutego mleka. Hvitserk przywiązał go do jednej z grubych belek podtrzymujących strop, po czym bez słowa wyszedł, zostawiając go w środku samego. Zanim drzwi nie zostały zamknięte, Heahmund zdołał jeszcze zauważyć kątem oka, jak chłopak stawia na straży swoich dwóch wojowników.

 _Bóg mnie ochroni… On nie pozwoli, żeby ci poganie cokolwiek mi zrobili._ – powtarzał sobie raz za razem, nie pozwalając sobie na żadne negatywne myśli.

Nie wiedział, ile dokładnie spędził tu czasu, siedząc tak sam w grobowej ciszy i słuchając przytłumionych dźwięków z położonego niedaleko marketu rybnego. Na przemian myślał o swoich porywaczach i modlił się o ratunek z tego okropnego, bezbożnego miejsca.

W końcu jednak Hvitserk wrócił. Już po jego minie przy samym wejściu biskup domyślił się, że ten nie był ani trochę zadowolony z tego, że musi tu być. Zaraz za chłopakiem do środka weszły trzy młode dziewczyny. Każda z nich niosła coś innego – jedna miała w ręku dzban, zapewne z wodą, druga niosła nieduży kosz z jakimiś ubraniami, a trzecia, ostatnia, która weszła do środka, niosła przed sobą drewnianą tacę z jedzeniem.

\- _Ivar ci to przysłał._ – powiedział mi Hvitserk łamaną angielszczyzną. – _Nie chce, żebyś umarł mu tu śmiercią głodową._

\- _Nie chcę tego._ – Heahmund ostentacyjnie odwrócił wzrok od „podarunków" przysłanych mu tu przez Ivara. – _Nie zamierzam niczego przyjmować od pogan._

Hvitserk z trudem powstrzymał się od skomentowania tego. Tak bardzo chciał teraz naprzeklinać na tego człowieka.

\- _Radziłbym ci to zjeść. Mój brat nie będzie zadowolony z tego, że odmawiasz jedzenia._

\- _Nie obchodzi mnie to, co twój brat sobie o tym pomyśli. Nie będę tykał niczego, co splugawiły wasze ręce._

Tego było dla chłopaka za dużo. Wzniósł na moment spojrzenie ku górze, przymknął powieki, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, i dopiero potem ponownie zwrócił się do Heahmunda.

\- _Jeśli tego nie ruszysz, to wtedy ona_ – tu wskazał na jedną z dziewczyn, które przyniosły tutaj te rzeczy. – _nie będzie miała prawa wyjścia stąd. Zagłodzisz wtedy i siebie, i ją. Nawet się nie odzywaj._ – dodał, gdy młody biskup znów chciał coś wtrącić. – _Nie zamierzam cię już dłużej słuchać. Zjesz to albo zdechniesz. Decyzja należy do ciebie._

I wyszedł. Tym razem nie zostawił jednak Heahmunda samego – razem z nim pozostała tutaj owa dziewczyna, na którą Hvitserk wcześniej wskazał.

Będąc już sam na sam z nią mężczyzna przyjrzał się jej ukradkiem. Siedziała stosunkowo daleko od niego, plecami opierając się o przeciwległą ścianę baraku. Przez umieszczone wysoko podłużne prowizoryczne okiennice wpadało bardzo mało światła, nie mógł więc za dobrze jej się przyjrzeć. Dał jednak radę dostrzec, że była ona raczej przeciętnie zbudowana – nie była silnie umięśniona, nie była też jednak wychudzona ani otyła. Miała długie, sięgające prawie do bioder lekko falowane, brązowe włosy, luźno rozpuszczone. Na prawym ramieniu dziewczyny, odsłoniętym przez krótki rękaw jej koszuli, dostrzegł jakiś tatuaż. Karnację miała raczej jasną, a rysy twarzy wydały mu się dość symetryczne i dziewczęce. Tego ostatniego nie mógł być jednak w całości pewien, z racji że dziewczyna przez cały ten czas siedziała w półcieniu, odwrócona do niego bokiem.

Przez długi czas panowało pomiędzy nimi niezręczne milczenie. Żadne z nich ani myślało o tym, żeby się odezwać. W końcu jednak ktoś musiał przerwać tę nieznośną ciszę. I Heahmund wiedział aż za dobrze, że ta rola będzie musiała należeć właśnie do niego.

\- _Hej, dziewczyno._ – odezwał się w swoim ojczystym języku, chcąc w ten sposób zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Podziałało; dziewczyna obróciła głowę w jego stronę i spojrzała się na niego uważnie. – _Rozumiesz mnie?_ – spytał się jej w płonnej nadziei, że jakimś cudem zna ona jego język.

\- Nie rozumiem. – odpowiedziała mu w swoim języku. _Czego ja się spodziewałem? Że ona będzie znała moją mowę? Brat tego krwiożerczego maniaka ledwie mówi po angielsku. Jak mogę wymagać tego samego od dziewczyny, która prawdopodobnie nigdy nie opuściła swoich rodzinnych stron?_

Nie chciał ujawniać przed nią, że zna jej mowę – naprawdę tego nie chciał. Obawiał się, że zaraz po drugiej stronie drzwi stojący tam wojownicy podsłuchują to wszystko, i gdy ten tylko ujawni, że potrafi porozumiewać się w ich języku, od razu polecą z tą informacją do Ivara. Nie zamierzał dawać temu szalonemu chłopakowi żadnej satysfakcji.

Po jakimś czasie dziewczyna w końcu się poruszyła – odsunęła się od ściany i wstała, po czym przeszła niepewnym krokiem bliżej środka pomieszczenia, gdzie w odpowiedniej odległości od Heahmunda stało jedzenie i dzban z wodą. Dziewczyna wzięła do ręki drewniany kielich, po czym, przez cały czas obserwując ukradkiem siedzącego w niezbyt dużej odległości od niej mężczyznę, nalała sobie do niego trochę wody i wypiła ją szybko.

On natomiast miał w końcu szansę przyjrzeć się jej lepiej. Teraz, gdy weszła wreszcie w światło dziennie, mógł w końcu zobaczyć, jak wygląda. Nie pomylił się co do jej sylwetki czy koloru włosów, ani co do jej jasnej karnacji. Teraz, ze stosunkowo bliskiej odległości, mógł on zobaczyć, że miała ona jasne, zielone oczy, okalane ciemnymi rzęsami i naturalnie wymodelowanymi brwiami w takim samym kolorze, w jakim były jej włosy. Twarz miała raczej owalną, z wyraźnie zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi, wąskim, prostym, niedużym nosem i pełnymi, ale niezbyt wypukłymi ustami. Wyglądała bardzo niewinnie. Heahmund jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wygląd nie odgrywał tu żadnego znaczenia. Była jedną z poganek – mogła być zatem równie krwiożercza i zabójcza jak reszta tutejszych wojowników.

Przyglądając się jej tak mężczyzna wpadł nagle na szalony pomysł. Wiele by nim ryzykował, ale czuł, że i tak nie ma nic do stracenia.

Powoli wskazał na miskę z jedzeniem. Dziewczyna momentalnie zamarła i spojrzała się na niego uważnie, od razu domyślając się, czego od niej chciał.

\- Jedzenie? – spytała się go. Heahmund pokiwał tylko głową, po czym jeszcze raz wskazał na jedzenie. Dziewczyna powoli przesunęła tacę w jego stronę, przez cały ten czas zachowując odpowiedni dystans pomiędzy sobą a nim.

Tyle mu jednak wystarczyło. Obserwował ją pilnie aż do momentu, gdy ta musiała na moment zniżyć spojrzenie, bo taca zahaczyła o jeden z wystających kamieni. Wykorzystał tę szansę i złapał szybko krótki nóż, jaki znajdował się na tacy obok chleba, po czym przystawił go jej do gardła. Dziewczyna w pierwszym odruchu chciała się cofnąć, ale ten złapał ją mocno za ramię i przycisnął do ziemi, nie pozwalając jej wstać.

Nie zamierzała się ona jednak poddać bez walki. Szarpnęła się i spróbowała uciec, i Heahmund nie miał innego wyjścia, jak złapać ją mocniej i kompletnie powalić na zimną, wilgotną podłogę, przyciskając ją do niej ciężarem swojego ciała. W trakcie tej szarpaniny spod koszuli dziewczyny wysunął się jej wisiorek. Mężczyzna początkowo nie zwrócił na to kompletnie uwagi, zbyt zajęty przytrzymywaniem jej przy ziemi i jednoczesnym zasłanianiu jej ust, tak żeby nie zaczęła krzyczeć.

Nagle mignęło mu przed oczami coś bardzo mu znajomego. W pierwszej chwili wydało mu się nawet, że mu się to przewidziało – to było zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Gdy jednak obiekt jego zainteresowania znów pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku, tym razem na nieco dłużej, nie miał on już żadnych wątpliwości, że to nie były żadne przywidzenia.

Dziewczyna nosiła na długim rzemyku krzyż. Nie był to jednak krzyż nordycki reprezentujący jednego z ich bogów. Nie, to był krzyż chrześcijan. Heahmund nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Rozpoznał ten charakterystyczny kształt bez żadnego trudu.

Z wrażenia Heahmund zamarł na dłuższą chwilę. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientował się, że wpatruje się w ten krzyż z istnym fanatyzmem. Powoli podniósł spojrzenie na twarz dziewczyny. Nie wyrywała mu się już. Przyglądała mu się z mieszaniną zdziwienia, dezorientacji i zaciekawienia. Nie dostrzegł jednak w jej spojrzeniu choćby cienia strachu. W ogóle się go nie bała.

\- Chrześcijanka? – wydukał w końcu. Użył jej ojczystego języka, łamiąc tym swoje wcześniejsze postanowienia. To odkrycie było bowiem dla niego tak przełomowe, że zwalczyło w nim wszelkie obiekcje co do używania „mowy barbarzyńców".

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała od razu. Milczała przez chwilę, po czym na jej ustach pojawił się nikły, blady uśmiech. Następnie skinęła powoli, wciąż utrzymując ten łagodny uśmiech na swoich pełnych ustach.

\- Tak, chrześcijanka.

* * *

 **I tak wygląda pierwszy rozdział mojego nowego fanfika z fandomu "Wikingów". Na moim kanale YT opublikowałam już zwiastun do tego opowiadania. Zainteresowanych zapraszam do obejrzenia go.**


	2. Bratnie dusze

**Rozdział drugi: Bratnie dusze**

* * *

Heahmund jeszcze przez długi czas trwał w milczeniu, nie mogąc poruszyć się choćby o jeden cal.

To musiał być sen – po prostu musiał. To nie mogło być możliwe, żeby w tym zapomnianym przez Boga świecie trafił na wyznawczynię swojej wiary. To było po prostu zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe.

\- Znasz jednak naszą mowę. – Głos dziewczyny wyrwał go gwałtownie z zamyślenia. – A słyszałam od Hvitserka, że ponoć go nie znasz.

Dopiero teraz Heahmund zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż trzyma nóż przy nasadzie jej szyi. Szybko upuścił go na podłogę, a następnie odsunął się od dziewczyny i dał jej czas na to, aby mogła wstać z ziemi i usiąść prosto. Dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

\- Nie mów o tym nikomu. – wymamrotał ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Obawiał się tego, że któryś z ludzi Ivara może ich teraz podsłuchiwać. – Nie chcę, żeby Ivar się o tym dowiedział.

\- Ode mnie na pewno się tego nie dowie. Masz na to moje słowo.

Heahmund nie wiedział, co dalej powiedzieć. Wpatrywał się w nią z mieszaniną zdumienia, podziwu i osłupienia. Naprawdę trudno było mu uwierzyć w to, że w tej przeklętej dziurze trafił na chrześcijankę. To był dopiero istny cud.

\- Jakim cudem wyznajesz taką samą wiarę co ja? – spytał się w końcu. Ciekawość zżerała go od środka. Musiał się tego dowiedzieć. Musiał wiedzieć, jakim cudem udało mu się trafić na kogoś takiego.

\- Zmieniłam wiarę już wiele lat temu. – odpowiedziała mu na to szatynka. – Nikt o tym wciąż nie wie. Ukrywam to przed innymi… sam chyba domyślasz się, dlaczego. – dodała na sam koniec. Heahmund tylko skinął głową, kompletnie ją rozumiejąc. – Gdy byłam małym dzieckiem i mieszkałam jeszcze z rodzicami i starszym bratem w Kattegat, przybył tam Athelstan. – Na dźwięk tego imienia biskup drgnął nieznacznie. Słyszał wiele o tym mnichu. Był on ojcem księcia Alfreda. To właśnie on zdołał nawrócić na jakiś czas na chrześcijaństwo Ragnara Lothbroka. – Słuchaliśmy w tajemnicy jego opowieści o jego kulturze i wierze. Przekonał nas, abyśmy przeszli na chrześcijaństwo. My i jeszcze kilkoro innych dzieci zmieniliśmy wiarę na krótko przed jego śmiercią.

\- I wasi rodzice nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzieli? – zdziwił się Heahmund. Athelstan nie żył już od wielu lat; chyba od ponad piętnastu, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Dziewczyna przed nim siedząca nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia, góra dwadzieścia dwa lata. Musiała mieć zatem siedem, góra osiem lat, gdy go poznała i przeszła na chrześcijaństwo.

 _W tak młodym wieku była już taka mądra i taka dzielna._ – pomyślał. – _Bóg naprawdę musiał postawić ją na mojej drodze. To na pewno On za tym stoi. Chciał, żebym ją spotkał. Nie ma innej możliwości._

\- Niestety, dowiedzieli się w końcu. – Skandynawka po tych słowach westchnęła ciężko na samo wspomnienie tamtych dni. – Pewnego dnia przyłapali mojego brata na modlitwie i wściekli się na niego niesamowicie.

\- Zabili go? – Heahmund aż zadrżał na samą myśl o tym.

\- Niezupełnie. Wygnali go z domu i skazali na błąkanie się w głuszy, w samym środku zimy, bez jedzenia i picia. Skazali go tym na pewną śmierć. Już nigdy więcej go potem nie zobaczyłam.

\- Ciebie też ukarali?

\- Nie. Nie wiedzieli, że i ja przeszłam na tę wiarę. Nie byłam też tak głupia, żeby pozwolić na to, żeby to się wydało. Zdołałam w ostatniej chwili schować wszelkie dowody na to i udawałam, że wciąż przynależę do naszej rodzimej wiary. Zmuszali mnie do udziału we wszystkich obrzędach i nieustannie mnie pilnowali. Zdołałam jednak zachować jedną rzecz z tamtych czasów. – dodała po chwili, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni skórzanych spodni drewniany różaniec. – Zrobiłam go razem z Athelstanem. – powiedziała. – Instruował mnie, co robić po kolei. Sama wszystko rzeźbiłam: od krzyża po wzorki na paciorkach. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno na to wspomnienie, przesuwając przy tym różaniec w swojej dłoni i przyglądając mu się z rozrzewnieniem.

Heahmund przyjrzał się uważnie jej pamiątce z tamtych czasów. Od razu dostrzegł te wszystkie detale i pracę, jaką musiała ona włożyć w zrobienie tego. Na pewno długo nad tym pracowała. To nie był zwyczajny, prosty różaniec. Każdy paciorek był ręcznie wykonany, a rzemyk jakie je łączył wciąż mocno wszystko trzymał w całości.

Coś wciąż jednak mu podpowiadało, że to może być podstęp. Taki szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności nie mógł być zwykłym przypadkiem. Musiał wciąż zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności, aż do momentu, gdy nie będzie całkowicie pewien tego, jakie intencje ma ta dziewczyna i kim naprawdę jest.

\- Jestem Eira. – powiedziała nagle jego towarzyszka, wyciągając jednocześnie ku niemu dłoń.

\- Heahmund. – mężczyzna z wahaniem przyjął jej dłoń i uścisnął ją. – Twoje imię brzmi dość znajomo. – dodał po chwili.

\- Słyszałeś o mnie? – zdumiała się dziewczyna.

\- Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy. – Heahmund uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jej zdziwioną i nieco nawet wystraszoną minę. – Imię „Eira" występuje wśród mieszkańców zachodniej części Brytanii, u Walijczyków. U nich to imię oznacza „śnieg".

\- No cóż… u nas to imię również występuje i oznacza coś innego.

\- Co dokładnie ono u was oznacza? – zaciekawił się mężczyzna. Rozmowa z Eirą rozwijała się w pełni naturalnie i ani trochę go nie nudziła. Naprawdę chciał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o tej niezwykłej dziewczynie.

\- „Miłosierna". – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Ale może też oznaczać „ochronę" lub „pomoc", w zależności od dialektu czy kontekstu słowa w danym zdaniu czy sformułowaniu.

 _To musi być znak._ – pomyślał w tej samej chwili Heahmund. – _Nawet jej imię próbuje mi dać znak, że to jest cud zesłany dla mnie przez Boga. Przysłał ją do mnie, aby pomogła mi w ucieczce stąd._

Wciąż jakaś część jego jaźni podpowiadała mu, aby dalej pozostawał uważny. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że nawet gdyby to wszystko było prawdą, co wciąż coś mogło pójść nie tak.

\- Ivar sprowadził cię tutaj wbrew twojej woli. – Głos dziewczyny wyrwał go nagle z zamyślenia. – Zwykle nie brał on żadnych jeńców i wybijał wszystkich chrześcijan. Dlaczego ciebie oszczędził?

\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. – odpowiedział jej Heahmund. – Z tego, co zdołałem usłyszeć z jego krótkiej rozmowy z królem Haraldem wynikało, że chyba chce, żebym dla niego walczył. Niedoczekanie jego. – dodał po chwili, prychając przy tym z odrazą. – Prędzej umrę niż dam z siebie zrobić najemnika pogan.

\- Możesz też zawsze stąd uciec. – zaproponowała niespodziewanie Eira. – Mogę ci w tym pomóc.

 _To naprawdę jest zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Nawet Bóg nie potrafi odczyniać takich cudów._

\- Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc? – spytał się jej cichym głosem. – Co z tego będziesz miała?

Nie wierzył w to, że ta dziewczyna była skłonna do pomocy mu „ot tak", nawet jeśli była chrześcijanką. Dopiero co się poznali. Ona z pewnością chciała mieć coś z tego.

\- Widzisz, w jakim świecie muszę żyć. – powiedziała, patrząc mu się przy tym prosto w oczy. – Nie ma dnia, żebym nie martwiła się o to, że ktoś odkryje prawdę na mój temat i wyjawi wszystkim, że jestem chrześcijanką. Ja też chcę stąd uciec. Sama jednak nie dałabym sobie rady. Nie musisz odpowiadać mi już teraz. – dodała po dłuższej chwili, odczytując w spojrzeniu mężczyzny, że ten wciąż się wahał. – W pełni rozumiem twoją niepewność i nieufność. Sama zachowałabym się identycznie na twoim miejscu. – Zaraz potem Eira podsunęła mu bliżej tacę z jedzeniem. – Zjedz coś. Jak Hvitserk wróci, żeby cię sprawdzić, to nie będzie się wyżywał ani na tobie, ani na mnie.

Heahmund posłuchał się jej i wziął do ręki bochenek chleba, po czym oderwał od niego mały kawałek i zaczął go powoli jeść. Eira dobrze odgadła jego myśli – nie tyle co jej nie ufał, ale zwyczajnie nie chciał ryzykować. Dopiero co ją poznał i nie wiedział jeszcze, jaką jest osobą i jakie motywacje nią teraz kierują. Być może okłamywała go teraz o tym, że nikt nie wie o jej religii i że wykorzystują to przeciw niej. Być może otrzymała ofertę immunitetu w zamian za przetestowanie go w taki sposób. Nie wiedział tego. Musiał zatem chociaż trochę odczekać i zobaczyć, z jaką osobą miał do czynienia.

Nie pomagał mu w tym jednak ani trochę fakt, że już teraz chciał dać jej odpowiedź. I że chciał się na jej pomoc zgodzić.


	3. Baranek ofiarny

**Rozdział trzeci: Baranek ofiarny**

* * *

Minęły dwa dni od przybycia do Vestfold. Heahmund wciąż pozostawał na uwięzi, nie mając żadnej szansy na wyjście na zewnątrz. Dzień i noc spędzał w tej oborze, z jedynych towarzyszy mając okazjonalnie Hvitserka i Eirę. Dziewczyna po tym, jak brat Ivara wrócił, żeby ich sprawdzić, została od razu przez niego zabrana. Heahmund zobaczył ją dopiero następnego dnia, późnym wieczorem, gdy ta przyszła do niego z ostatnim posiłkiem tego dnia. Wcześniej Hvitserk wysyłał do niego inne dziewczyny, z którymi w ogóle nie zamieniał choćby jednego słowa. Czekały one tylko w milczeniu, aż ten zje przyniesiony mu posiłek, po czym zbierały tace, dzbany i talerze, stukały w drzwi i były wypuszczane na zewnątrz.

Z Eirą było jednak inaczej. Heahmund starał się nie przedłużać jej wizyt, tak żeby Hvitserk ani Ivar niczego się nie domyślili.

\- Wciąż omawiają szczegółowe plany ataku z Haraldem. – wyjawiła mu drugiego dnia, gdy na krótką chwilę mogli posiedzieć razem na osobności, z dala od innych. – Nasz król chce po wygranej walce zyskać Kattegat dla siebie.

\- I Ivar i Hvitserk nie mają nic przeciwko temu?

\- Nic na to nie wskazuje. – odparła dziewczyna. – A przynajmniej Ivar w ogóle nie wydaje się być tym zainteresowany.

\- To przebiegły diabeł. Na pewno coś knuje. – stwierdził po jej słowach Heahmund. – Możliwe, że będzie chciał zdradzić waszego króla i wbić mu nóż w plecy, gdy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja.

\- To bardzo możliwe. – przyznała Eira. – Czas to jednak pokaże.

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Osoba tej dziewczyny nie dawała mu spokoju. Z jednej strony podejrzewał on ją o najgorsze kłamstwa i manipulacje, ale z drugiej strony widok jej chrześcijańskiego wisiorka i samodzielnie zrobionego różańca przeczył temu, co intuicja mu podpowiadała. Na dodatek czuł on, że jest ona inna niż pozostali Nordycy, jakich tu spotkał. Było w niej coś wyjątkowego.

Wciąż nie udzielił jej odpowiedzi na jej ofertę. Dalej czekał i obserwował ją, aby zobaczyć jej interakcje z pozostałymi mieszkańcami tej mieściny. Na razie nie miał możliwości dokładnego zaobserwowania tego, z racji że wciąż znajdował się na uwięzi i nie mógł nigdzie wychodzić, ale przeczuwał on, że sytuacja ta wkrótce ulegnie zmianie.

~0~

Ivar odwiedził go następnego dnia. Zjawił się krótko po wschodzie słońca, gdy Heahmund jeszcze nie był w pełni rozbudzony. Wystarczyło mu jednak jedno spojrzenie na młodego wikinga, aby go skutecznie rozbudzić i w pełni przywrócić do rzeczywistości.

Był nienaturalnie z czegoś zadowolony. Młody biskup domyślił się, że pewnie jego rozmowy z królem Haraldem musiały w końcu czymś zaowocować.

\- Smakowały ci potrawy pogan, biskupie? – spytał się go chłopak, uśmiechając się przy tym szyderczo. Heahmund puścił mu tę uwagę płazem. Nie był teraz w nastroju do wykłócania się z niestabilnym psychicznie szaleńcem, jakim według niego był Ivar.

\- Były znośne. – odpowiedział mu po dłuższej chwili. – Aczkolwiek mogły być lepsze.

\- No cóż, w takim razie będziesz musiał o tym porozmawiać z Eirą. – Na dźwięk imienia jego nowej znajomej mężczyzna drgnął nieznacznie i zerknął w stronę Ivara. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc to. Wywołał u niego dokładnie taką reakcję, na jaką liczył. Heahmund domyślił się tego po jego minie i przeklął siebie w myślach za tę nieuwagę. – To ona jest odpowiedzialna za przygotowywanie tych potraw.

Nic na to nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił spojrzenie od wikinga i starał się utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy. Ivar nie dał się jednak na to nabrać.

\- Spodobała ci się ona, prawda? – dociekał dalej chłopak. Gdy ten nic nie odpowiedział i dalej unikał jego spojrzenia, uśmiech Ivara powiększył się nieznacznie. – Chciałbyś ją mieć na własność?

\- Na własność? – Heahmund nie wytrzymał. – Ludzie nie są bydłem, które można sobie ot tak sprzedawać innym.

Ivar tylko zaśmiał się na te słowa.

\- Dziwne, bo ja słyszałem, że zmiana religii jakoś nie zmieniła waszych zwyczajów, i że niewolnictwo dalej jest praktykowane przez wielu katolików. No chyba że źle usłyszałem. – dodał po chwili i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wyciągnął następnie zza paska nóż, po czym powoli zaczął obierać nim jabłko.

Heahmund znów nie miał jak mu odpowiedzieć. Chłopak sprytnie zagonił go w kozi róg. Nie kłamał mówiąc, że chrześcijanie wciąż praktykowali niewolnictwo. Mimo tego nie zamierzał on brać udziału w takich barbarzyńskich praktykach. A już na pewno nie zamierzał wplątywać w to Eiry.

W tej samej chwili drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła osoba będąca obiektem ich rozmowy.

Na jej widok Heahmund wstrzymał na moment oddech. Spojrzał się z zaniepokojeniem na Ivara i zobaczył, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki, niepokojący uśmiech. Mężczyzna na ten widok aż zadrżał. Ciarki przeszły po całym jego ciele.

 _On coś planuje._ – pomyślał, nie odrywając przez cały ten czas wzroku od Ivara. – _I to na pewno nie jest nic dobrego._

Chłopak tymczasem wciąż przyglądał się Eirze, jednocześnie obracając w dłoni krótki nóż, jakim wcześniej obierał jabłko. Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, zamachnął się i rzucił nim prosto w dziewczynę.

Heahmund nie zdołał w żaden sposób zareagować. Wydał tylko z siebie zduszony krzyk i szarpnąć się w więzach. Cały świat nagle zwolnił – bezradnie wpatrywał się, jak nóż przelatuje przez całą długość pomieszczenia, prosto w stronę Eiry.

Dziewczyna także nie zdołała w żaden sposób zareagować. Nóż minął ją o drobną odległość, muskając w locie skórę na jej policzku, po czym wbił się we framugę drzwi tuż obok jej głowy.

Eira kompletnie się tego nie spodziewała. Upuściła ze strachu tacę z jedzeniem, jakie niosła Heahmundowi, wzdrygając się przy tym mocno.

Jej reakcja rozbawiła Ivara możliwie jeszcze mocniej niż nieudolne próby ignorowania go przez biskupa. Chłopak roześmiał się głośno, nie mogąc się w żaden sposób przed tym powstrzymać.

Heahmund nawet przez moment się na niego nie spojrzał. Cała jego uwaga była teraz skupiona na osobie Eiry. Widział po niej, jak bardzo jest roztrzęsiona tym, co właśnie miało miejsce. Zbladła niemiłosiernie i wciąż drżała na całym ciele. Widział jednak, że pomimo strachu i przerażenia starała się to wszystko ukryć.

 _Nie chce go dalej prowokować._ – uświadomił sobie szybko. – _I nie chce zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Wie pewnie, jak bardzo kręci go widok słabych osób, które się go boją. Nie chce dawać temu gnojkowi żadnej satysfakcji._

Na tę myśl Heahmund uśmiechnął się słabo kątem ust, tak żeby Ivar tego nie dostrzegł. Eira wciąż zbierała rozrzucone po podłodze jedzenie, starając się przez cały ten czas ignorować śmiech Ivara.

 _Ta dziewczyna jest niezwykle silna._ – pomyślał. – _Może nie fizycznie, ale na pewno emocjonalnie i psychicznie._

Eira tymczasem skończyła w końcu zbierać jedzenie. Nie wszystko udało się ocalić – dzban z wodą leżał rozbity tuż przy drzwiach, a zupa, jaką niosła w drewnianej misie, w całości się wylała. Pozostał jedynie tylko chleb i trochę ugotowanych warzyw z mięsem. Dziewczyna podeszła nierównym krokiem do Heahmunda i postawiła przed nim tacę, przez cały czas będąc obserwowaną przez Ivara.

\- Możesz już stąd wyjść. – polecił jej nagle chłopak. Eira spojrzała się na niego z dezorientacją, zanim nie obróciła się na moment w stronę Heahmunda.

Tak bardzo chciał on, żeby jeszcze trochę z nim została. Nie mógł go jednak o to poprosić – Ivar momentalnie zorientowałby się wtedy, że zależało mu na niej. Nie mógł jej w tej chwili dodatkowo narażać. Mógł więc zatem tylko jej się przyglądać, podczas gdy Eira wstała, po czym rzuciła mu ukradkiem ostatnie spojrzenie i wyszła, zostawiając go na powrót sam na sam z Ivarem.

\- Ja i król Harald szykujemy się do wojny przeciwko mojej macosze, Lagertcie. – powiedział niespodziewanie Ivar, gdy tylko Eira wyszła z pomieszczenia. – Chcę, żebyś towarzyszył mi na polu walki.

Bezpośredniość młodego wikinga zdezorientowała Heahmunda. Przez długą chwilę nie wiedział, co powinien mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci w czymkolwiek pomóc? – spytał się go ponurym tonem głosu. – Na co byłbym ci tam w ogóle potrzebny? Twoi wojownicy ci nie wystarczą?

\- Widziałem cię w boju. – odpowiedział Ivar. – Wiem, jak dobrym i doświadczonym wojownikiem jesteś. Ktoś taki jak ty przydałby się nam na polu walki.

\- Nie ma mowy. – Heahmund dalej upierał się przy swoim. – Nie będę walczył dla pogan.

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, wówczas w nadchodzącej ceremonii ofiarnej każę Haraldowi poświęcić Eirę.

Reakcja mężczyzny była łatwa do przewidzenia. Obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Ivara, kompletnie porażony i zgorszony tymi słowami.

\- „Ceremonia ofiarna"? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, z trudem powstrzymując się od rzucenia się na chłopaka. – Co to niby ma znaczyć? Jaka ofiara? Co wy planujecie z nią zrobić?

\- Nic, jeśli tylko zgodzisz się na moją ofertę. – Ivar uśmiechnął się szeroko po tych słowach.

Heahmund omal nie powiedział mu, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie ważył się jej tknąć. Powstrzymał się jednak w ostatniej chwili. Wiedział, że to by mogło tylko jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć obecną sytuację obojga.

\- To jak będzie? – spytał się go chłopak, gdy ten przez długą chwilę nic nie odpowiadał. – Pomożesz mi w obaleniu mojej macochy?

 _Nie mam innego wyjścia. Muszę się na to zgodzić. W przeciwnym razie zabiją ją i złożą w jakiejś chorej, pokręconej, barbarzyńskiej ofierze. Nie mogę na to pozwolić._

\- Zrobię to. – powiedział Heahmund cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Nienawidził siebie teraz za to, ale nie miał innej opcji.

\- Mądra decyzja. – pochwalił go Ivar. – Gratuluję zdrowego rozsądku.

Chłopak nic już więcej nie powiedział. Wstał, po czym wyszedł z chaty, podpierając się przy każdym kroku kulami.

Heahmund na powrót został sam. Gdy tylko usłyszał, jak kroki Ivara oddalają się, wzniósł spojrzenie ku sklepieniu budynku i wziął długi, głęboki wdech.

\- Boże, dopomóż mi. – wyszeptał, składając przy tym dłonie do modlitwy. – Ocal nas przed działaniem zła. I wybacz mi za to, co wkrótce przyjdzie mi zrobić.


	4. Cisza przed burzą

**Mockinbeard: _Dzięki ogromne za ten wspaniały i motywujący komentarz :) Cieszę się, że opowiadanie tak Ci przypadło do gustu._**

* * *

 **Rozdział czwarty: Cisza przed burzą**

* * *

Heahmund zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się z nieufnością w dwóch młodych wikingów siedzących niedaleko niego.

Po tym, jak zgodził się pomóc Ivarowi, chłopak w końcu zgodził się go wypuścić. Nie mógł jednak swobodnie się poruszać po nordyckiej mieścinie – zawsze miał przy sobie co najmniej dwóch strażników, którzy pilnowali go na każdym kroku. Nie miał nawet jednej chwili dla siebie.

Przygotowania do wypłynięcia do Kattegat już się rozpoczęły – wiedział na ten moment tylko tyle. Wiedział też, że Ivar chciał, aby dla niego walczył. Kiedy jednak miało mieć to miejsce, tego jeszcze nie wiedział. I nie miał też najmniejszego pojęcia, do czego będzie musiał się posunąć, aby wypełnić misję narzuconą mu przez młodego wikinga.

 _Ile ja bym dał za chwilę samotności._ – pomyślał, obserwując jak młodzi wikingowie rozmawiają między sobą, ostrząc jednocześnie swoje miecze. Dookoła wojownicy Ivara i Haralda krążyli w tę i z powrotem, szykując się powoli do nieuchronnie nadciągającej wojny. – _Chciałbym móc ją znów zobaczyć. Ciekawe, gdzie ona…_

Odpowiedź przyszła, zanim ten zdołał sam zadać sobie to pytanie w myślach. Dostrzegł ją dość daleko od reszty, niedaleko parterowego budynku robiącego za główną zbrojownię. Trenowała właśnie na manekinie ćwiczebnym walkę mieczem. Włosy miała częściowo splecione w kilka warkoczy, łączących się z tyłu w jeden grubszy. Nie była już ubrana w prostą suknię, w jakiej widywał ją do tej pory. Teraz miała na sobie strój typowy dla nordyckich wojowniczek.

Gdyby nie to, że widział ją już tyle razy z bliska, nie rozpoznałby jej tak łatwo.

 _Też będzie brała w tym udział. Będzie walczyła. Ona – taka krucha. Taka szczupła. Taka wątła. Okłamał mnie. Mówił, że będzie bezpieczna. Kłamał. Gnój jeden kłamał._

W napływie emocji Heahmund zerwał się gwałtownie do pozycji stojącej. Spowodował tym, że wojownicy Ivara poruszyli się i też wstali, gotowi do interwencji.

\- Czekajcie. – Ivar powstrzymał ich przed dalszymi działaniami. Przyjrzał się uważnie biskupowi, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie pod nosem. Mężczyzna domyślił się, że ten wie, o czym on właśnie myśli. I że sprawiało mu to teraz chorą przyjemność, widząc go w takim stanie. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Chcę tylko z kimś porozmawiać. – odpowiedział mu, z trudem starając się zachować spokój. – Wiesz, że nigdzie wam nie ucieknę. Nie w takim miejscu.

Ivar zgodził się po chwili namysłu. Heahmund był pewien, że chłopak od samego początku planował pójść mu na ugodę – był z pewnością ciekaw, co z tego wyniknie. I nienawidził go za to jeszcze bardziej.

Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę Eiry. Przez cały ten czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie Ivara i pozostałych. Zastanawiał się, o czym teraz między sobą rozmawiają – czy wyśmiewają się z niego, czy też może mówią o czymś innym? Doszedł po chwili do wniosku, że ani trochę go to nie obchodziło. Nie zamierzał się przejmować tym, co inni mówią. Miał własne problemy, z którymi musiał się uporać. Nie będzie zaprzątał sobie głowy troskami innych.

W końcu, po chwili, która trwała dla niego wiecznością, stanął przed nią. Dziewczyna właśnie zrobiła sobie krótką przerwę w treningu, żeby napić się wody. Wzięła jeden łyk zimnej wody, gdy wreszcie dostrzegła. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając, o mały włos się nie zakrztusiła. Szybko odstawiła drewniany kubek na wysoki pieniek, przy którym stało duże wiadro z wodą, po czym otworzyła usta, aby zacząć się mu tłumaczyć.

\- Nic mi nie musisz mówić. – przerwał jej, zanim ta w ogóle zdołała się odezwać. Mówił dość cicho, tak żeby inni trenujący na placu ich nie usłyszeli. – Kazali ci wziąć udział w nadchodzącej wojnie, prawda? To dlatego ćwiczysz?

Eira westchnęła ciężko po jego pytaniu. Już ta jedna reakcja dała mu dostateczną odpowiedź. Mimo to milczał dalej, czekając cierpliwie na potwierdzenie ze strony dziewczyny.

\- Nie miałam za bardzo wyjścia. – odpowiedziała. – Ale nie musisz się tak o mnie martwić. – dodała, dostrzegając zaniepokojenie malujące się na jego twarzy. – Dam sobie radę, naprawdę. Kobiety w naszej kulturze są do tego szkolone praktycznie przez całe swoje życie. Mogę na taką nie wyglądać, ale gwarantuję ci, że na polu walki nie będę bezbronna.

\- Wolałbym jednak, żebyś w ogóle nie brała w tym udziału. – stwierdził Heahmund. Eira spojrzała się na niego z dezorientacją, ale nic nie powiedziała. Jego słowa mocno ją zaskoczyły. – Jeśli jednak dojdzie do bitwy, trzymaj się blisko mnie. Zapewnię ci odpowiednią ochronę.

\- Dlaczego aż tak ci zależy na jednej córce pogan? – spytała się go nagle dziewczyna, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie i wpatrując się w niego z lekką dozą niedowierzania. – Dopiero co się poznaliśmy. Czemu aż tak bardzo chcesz chronić kogoś takiego jak ja?

\- Bo jesteśmy tacy sami. – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. Mówiąc to, zbliżył się nieznacznie do niej, tak aby nikt w pobliżu nie był w stanie usłyszeć choćby słowa z tego, co miał jej teraz do powiedzenia. – Jesteśmy dwójką chrześcijan zagubionych w tym bezbożnym świecie. A moją misją jest ochrona każdego wyznawcy mojej wiary.

Zauważył, że po jego słowach Eira rozejrzała się dookoła z niepokojem. Ona też, tak jak on, obawiała się, że ktoś mógłby usłyszeć to. Na jego ustach pojawił się blady uśmiech, gdy tak się jej przyglądał. Ta naturalna reakcja z jej strony dała mu kolejny powód do uwierzenia w to, że to jednak nie był żaden podstęp, i że naprawdę miał do czynienia z prawdziwą wyznawczynią jego wiary.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadło pomiędzy nimi milczenie. Dziewczyna skupiła się na przyglądaniu się mijającym ich wojowniczkom, podczas gdy on co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę Ivara, mimowolnie ciekaw jego reakcji na to, co teraz miało miejsce.

\- To miejsce napawa cię niepokojem i obawą o własne życie. – powiedział nagle. Zaskoczył tymi słowami Eirę. Spojrzała się mu prosto w oczy, jednocześnie zdezorientowana i zaintrygowana. – Nie myślałaś nigdy, żeby po prostu stąd uciec, skoro i tak nikt by tu nie zaakceptował twojej religii?

\- Przyznaję, miałam takie myśli, i to nie raz. – odparła po chwili milczenia. – Nic mnie tu w sumie nie trzyma, nawet moja rodzina. Nie mogę jednak opuścić tego miejsca „ot tak".

\- Dlaczego? – Domyślał się już, dlaczego tak było. Słowa Ivara z ich ostatniej rozmowy sugerowały, że dziewczyna była niewolnicą. Wolał jednak usłyszeć to bezpośrednio od niej.

\- Bo nie jestem wolnym człowiekiem. – Heahmund po jej słowach westchnął ciężko. _Tego się obawiałem._ – Może i jest tu sporo niewolników, ale zniknięcie choćby jednego wywołałoby zamęt i doprowadziło do jego poszukiwań. A król Harald nie jest bynajmniej znany ze swojej łaskawości. – dodała na koniec, rzucając mężczyźnie znaczące spojrzenie.

Nie musiała nic więcej dodawać. Zrozumiał ją doskonale. Wiedział, co miała na myśli.

\- Czyli oboje jesteśmy niewolnikami tego miejsca. – powiedział, wznosząc na moment spojrzenie ku zachmurzonemu niebu. Zbierało się na deszcz. Wiatr wiał coraz mocniej, a temperatura obniżała się; czuł to na swojej skórze. Czuł też węchem charakterystyczny zapach powietrza tuż przed deszczem. Niedaleko już padało. Wkrótce deszcz dotrze i tutaj. – Nie ma sposobu, aby uwolnić się z tego miejsca.

\- Nie… nie do końca. – Eira stwierdziła nagle, zamyślając się na dłuższą chwilę. Heahmund spojrzał się na nią, zaintrygowany. – Za dwa księżyce Ivar i król Harald planują wyruszyć na Kattegat. Znając ich obu, na pewno dojdzie do jakiejś bitwy. Wiele osób polegnie wtedy. Moglibyśmy to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść.

 _Moja sprytna wybawczyni._ – pomyślał, z trudem powstrzymując się od uśmiechnięcia się i wyściskania dziewczyny. Bóg naprawdę mu ją zesłał. Teraz już był tego pewien.

\- Moglibyśmy wykorzystać to całe zamieszanie i uciec. – zasugerował.

\- Sama ucieczka nie wystarczy. – Eira już kompletnie zatraciła się w tworzeniu planu. Heahmund widział po jej oczach, jak mocno ją to ożywiło. Zupełnie jakby nagle zyskała nową nadzieję na lepsze jutro. – Powinniśmy wykorzystać ten czas do wypłynięcia do Kattegat i spróbować poszukać podobnych do nas osób. Wtedy w razie czego moglibyśmy upozorować swoją śmierć w taki sposób, żeby nikt nas nie szukał. Moglibyśmy w trakcie walk w mieście zaciągnąć ich w jakieś dalsze regiony i zabić, a potem podłożylibyśmy ogień pod budynek i udać, że wpadliśmy tam i nie daliśmy rady się wydostać. Albo może nawet wystarczyłoby zmasakrować im twarze i porzucić ich ciała na widoku.

\- Obydwa pomysły są warte rozpatrzenia. – przyznał jej Heahmund. Naprawdę podobało mu się to, na co wpadła, oraz jak szybko udało jej się to wymyślić. Zastanawiał się, czy być może te pomysły pojawiły się w jej głowie już wcześniej, tyle że aż do teraz nie miała nikogo, z kim mogłaby je zrealizować. – Później zadecydujemy, który z tych dwóch planów wprowadzimy w życie. Na razie skupmy się na przeżyciu tych dwóch miesięcy.

\- Powinniśmy zatem wziąć się za sensowny trening. – stwierdziła Eira. Na jej ustach wykwitł szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia. Naprawdę cieszyła się z tego, na co wpadli. Aż on sam miał ochotę cieszyć się teraz z nią. Wiedział jednak, że Ivar z pewnością wciąż ich obserwuje. Nie mógł dawać mu kolejnych powodów do dalszego mącenia z losem tej dziewczyny.

Eira tymczasem podeszła do stojaka ze stępionymi mieczami, wybrała jeden i rzuciła go następnie w stronę Heahmunda. Ten złapał go, po czym spojrzał się szybko w stronę Ivara. Chłopak tylko ich obserwował z trudnym do odgadnięcia wyrazem twarzy. Z niepokojem zauważył jednak, że jego spojrzenie co jakiś czas zatrzymywało się na dłuższy czas na osobie Eiry.

 _Czy ona mu się podoba?_ – zastanawiał się gorączkowo, próbując z daleko odgadnąć znaczenie spojrzenia chłopaka. – _Eira jest niewolnicą. Nie ma żadnych praw. Jeśli on ją będzie chciał, to ją dostanie._ – Na samą tę myśl przeszedł go po całym ciele zimny dreszcz. Musiał ją chronić. Musiał ją chronić za wszelką cenę. Nie wiedział jednak, jak w swojej sytuacji mógłby to zrobić. Mógł zatem tylko modlić się o to, aby młodemu wikingowi nie przyszedł już żaden głupi pomysł do głowy.

\- Niedługo będzie padać. – powiedział dziewczynie, wskazując ostrzem miecza na niebo.

Eira w odpowiedzi tylko się zaśmiała.

\- Nie mów mi, że kiedykolwiek taka drobnostka cię powstrzymała przez walką lub treningiem.

Heahmund w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

\- Nigdy. – odpowiedział, ujmując rękojeść obydwoma rękami.


	5. Rytuał przejścia

**Ważne info na początek – z góry przepraszam za to, że tak długo zeszło mi z publikacją tego rozdziału - był już gotowy od kilku dni, ale niestety znowu „życie się zdarzyło". Dzisiaj nad ranem (około 6:17) odszedł mój kot,** **Kabi** **. Od października tamtego roku zmagaliśmy się z jego chorobą. Wykryto u niego złośliwego guza jelita, którego trzeba było operować –** **chłoniak** **w momencie wykrycia miał już sześć centymetrów długości. Kociak operację przeszedł i zapadł nam potem na anemię, z której w końcu wyszedł. Wydawało nam się, że wszystko będzie w porządku, ale niestety dwa tygodnie temu podczas wizyty u weterynarza okazało się, że są przerzuty w otrzewnej. Nie dało się tego wyleczyć w żaden sposób – ani chemioterapią, ani kolejną operacją. Czekaliśmy na dzień, kiedy przestanie jeść i pić, żeby go uśpić, ale los zadecydował inaczej – dzisiaj nad ranem odszedł od nas za Tęczowy Most. Pisanie i publikacja następnych rozdziałów tego fanfika, podobnie jak i innych, może się zatem opóźnić – trudno mi na tę chwilę stwierdzić, czy będę w stanie pisać i jak długo może ta absencja potrwać. Dlatego też wolałam napisać o tym teraz, żeby to wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie chcę trzymać Was w niepewności co do tego, co się ze mną dzieje i dlaczego nic nie publikuję, lub dlaczego następne rozdziały pojawiają się w tak dużych odstępach czasu.**

* * *

 **Rozdział piąty: Rytuał przejścia**

* * *

Następne dni nie przyniosły większych zmian. Kolejni jarlowie, wezwani przez króla Haralda, przybywali do Vestfold, aby przysiąc lojalność swojemu władcy i zaoferować swoje wsparcie w nadchodzącej wojnie z Lagerthą.

Heahmund wykorzystywał te dni na tym, na czym znał się najlepiej – na walczeniu. Intensywnie ćwiczył, tak aby nie wyjść z formy. Ivar pozwalał mu na to, bo na tym mu właśnie zależało – na posiadaniu „doskonałego wojownika" u swojego boku. A tak właśnie widział Heahmunda – jako owego doskonałego wojownika, z którego to pomocą zdoła on pokonać Lagerthę raz na zawsze.

 _Na szali leży nie tylko moje życie._ – powtarzał sobie za każdym razem, gdy zaczynał odczuwać zmęczenie. – _Muszę też chronić Eirę. Ona musi to przetrwać. Musi przeżyć. Oboje musimy przeżyć._

\- Hej, pilnuj się! – usłyszał nagle znajomy głos. W ostatniej chwili obrócił się i wykonał unik, a następnie uniósł stępione ostrze miecza treningowe i wyprowadził szybki atak.

Eira bez trudu zablokowała jego cios. Na jej pełnych ustach pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia, gdy ta zobaczyła, że mężczyzna też się uśmiecha, wyraźnie z niej zadowolony.

\- Szybko się uczysz. – pochwalił ją, wciąż stojąc w tej samej pozycji. Ostrza ich mieczy ścierały się o siebie, a oni sami napierali na siebie nawzajem ciężarami swoich ciał. Jedno próbowało wytrącić drugie z równowagi i wygrać ten sparing. – Ale na polu walki nie ostrzegłabyś raczej krzykiem swojego przeciwnika.

\- Nie no, naprawdę? – zażartowała w odpowiedzi Eira. Zaraz potem odsunęła się gwałtownie sprawiając, że Heahmund na krótką chwilę stracił równowagę i poleciał nieco do przodu. Dziewczyn od razu to wykorzystała – zaszła go od lewego boku i natarła na niego z całą siłą. Ten znów wykonał unik i wrócili do właściwej walki.

Heahmund zdecydował się ją podszkolić najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Już w pierwszych dniach treningów zauważył, że dziewczyna posiada odpowiednie umiejętności, aby poradzić sobie na polu walki. On jednak chciał, aby była ona jeszcze lepsza – aby poznała techniki walki, które czyniły z niego postrach wśród jego wrogów. Uważał, że jeśli zdoła ją nauczyć wszystkiego, co on potrafi, wtedy na polu walki będą mogli lepiej współpracować i się nawzajem ochraniać. Oboje musieli przeżyć, jeśli chcieli stąd uciec.

Eira z kolei z łatwością łapała wszystko, czego on ją uczył. Była pojętną i gorliwą uczennicą – nie wywyższała się i nie uważała, że to, co umie, jest wystarczające. Pragnęła się uczyć i poznawać kolejne techniki walki. Widział, że sprawiało jej to przyjemność. Musiał sam sobie przyznać, że była to dla niego niecodzienna, ale wciąż dość miła odskocznia od kobiet, które do tej pory miał zwyczaj spotykać na swojej drodze. Eira była silna, niezależna, mądra, sprytna i rezolutna. Nawet jej status niewolnicy nie wydawał się jej przeszkadzać aż tak bardzo. Mężczyzna obstawiał, że te jej przywileje związane ze swobodnym poruszaniem się po Vestfold były spowodowane tym, że dziewczyna należała do kogoś wysoko postawionego.

 _A co, jeśli należy ona do Ivara albo do jego brata?_ – Te myśli nie dawały mu spokoju. – _A jeśli któryś z nich namówił ją, żeby mną w ten sposób omotała? Może to właśnie dlatego tyle jej wolno – bo o to właśnie chodzi. Ona ma przy mnie tyle być. Takie ma zadanie._

To zatracenie się w myślach kosztowało go bolesną przegraną. Eira wykorzystała sprytnie to, że ten nagle spowolnił swoje ruchy i nie był w pełni „na miejscu" i jednym ruchem wybiła mu miecz z ręki, a następnie przykucnęła i podcięła mu nogi, wywracając go na ziemię.

\- Powinieneś lepiej zwracać uwagę na swoje otoczenie. – powiedziała mu, przystawiając ostrze miecza do jego gardła. – Zapominasz się. Nie jesteś na placu ćwiczeń w Wessex czy w innym przyjaznym chrześcijanom miejscu. Jesteś w Vestfold, przyszłej stolicy Zjednoczonej Norwegii.

Mówiła to wszystko podniosłym tonem głosu, ale gdy Heahmund spojrzał się na nią, zobaczył, że ta uśmiecha się filuternie. Robiła sobie żarty z ambicji własnego króla.

\- Wstawaj. – poleciła mu zaraz potem. – Ivar cię obserwuje. Nie dawaj mi powodów do dalszego dręczenia cię.

Miała rację – gdy mężczyzna obrócił się nieznacznie w stronę, w którą wskazała Eira, dostrzegł Ivara i Hvitserka, którzy siedzieli nieopodal. Młodszy z wikingów uśmiechał się pod nosem, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony. Heahmund domyślił się, że bawiło go pewnie to, że właśnie przegrał sparring ze „zwykłą poganką".

Nie miał innego wyjścia – musiał wstać i dalej z nią trenować. Jego umysł błądził jednak co chwila, odwracając jego uwagę od rzeczywistości. Łapał się ciągle na tym, że obserwuje mowę ciała dziewczyny, próbując odgadnąć, czy być może to Ivar wysłał ją do niego, aby nim zmanipulowała. Wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie zdołał rozwiać, wróciły teraz ze zdwojoną siłą.

Jednocześnie powróciło coś jeszcze – jego żądze. Heahmund z niepokojem zauważył, że zaczyna zwracać coraz większą uwagę na urodę Eiry.

 _Nie, nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić._ – próbował sobie wmawiać, jednocześnie nie przerywając treningu. – _Nie znam jej. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Znajduję się na terenie wroga. Nawet ona może być jedną z nich. Może być naprawdę chrześcijanką. Ale może też być ich szpiegiem. To wszystko może być fałszem. To wszystko…_

W tej samej chwili Eira wyprowadziła kolejny skuteczny atak. Uderzyła go bokiem tępego ostrza w ramię, wytrącając go tym z równowagi.

Tym razem był jednak na to przygotowany. Działając zgodnie ze swoim instynktem, mężczyzna zablokował jej następny atak, który miał w zamierzeniu go wywrócić na ziemię, po czym złapał Eirę za ramię i obrócił ją dookoła jej własnej osi, unieruchamiając ją swoim ramieniem i przyciskając do siebie plecami.

Dziewczyna nie stała bezradnie – w jednym płynnym ruchu ugięła kolana i przykucnęła, wyswobadzając się tym z uścisku mężczyzny, po czym łokciem uderzyła go z umiarkowaną siłą w lewy bok. Heahmund skrzywił się nieznacznie z bólu, nie spodziewając się takiego działania z jej strony. Zaraz potem obróciła się ona, szykując się do kolejnego ataku.

Mężczyzna zareagował instynktownie – zablokował jej atak, a następnie podjął próbę powalenia jej na ziemię. Eira zdołała go jednak podciąć i w efekcie oboje upadli na twardy grunt, jedno na drugie.

Heahmund zamarł gwałtownie, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z bliskości Eiry. Dziewczyna znajdowała się tuż pod nim. Była tak blisko niego, że mógł on dokładnie przyjrzeć się każdemu najmniejszemu detalowi jej twarzy. W jednej chwili wszystkie jego dawne słabości i pragnienia powróciły z pełną mocą.

 _Jest tak blisko._ – pomyślał, nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. – _Tak blisko. Wystarczy, że zbliżę się jeszcze trochę… tylko jeszcze trochę…_

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie chciał zrobić. Był o krok od pocałowania jej, na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi.

Z trudem się powstrzymał przed tym. Naprawdę chciał to teraz zrobić.

Wycofał się szybko i wstał, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia ze strony Ivara i Hvitserka. Bał się spojrzeć teraz na Eirę. Wyobrażał sobie, jak bardzo może być ona teraz zdezorientowana. _Być może nawet jest zawiedziona_ – wtrącił po chwili głos w jego głowie. _Być może też chciała tego. A ja, jak głupi, wycofałem się w ostatniej chwili._

Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić – nie teraz, nie później. Znajdował się na terenach wroga. Każdy z nich mógł to wykorzystać przeciw niemu. Nawet ona – jej status nie dawał jej wiele możliwości. Wystarczyłoby, żeby ktoś nakazał jej zrobienie czegoś, a ona musiałaby się do tego dostosować.

\- Trening na dzisiaj jest zakończony. – zdołał w końcu wymamrotać, wciąż unikając jej spojrzenia. Czuł je na sobie i podświadomie wiedział, że najpewniej rani tym zachowaniem dziewczynę. Nie miał jednak innego wyjścia. Dał się ponieść własnym żądzom i omal nie pozwolił im na to, żeby z nim znów wygrały.

Skierował się prosto do chaty, w której ulokował go Ivar na samym początku, i do której wciąż musiał wracać. Wiedział, że ludzie Ivara z pewnością poszli za nim – mieli odgórny nakaz pilnowania go i nie spuszczania z niego oczu.

Wojownicy szli za nim aż do momentu, gdy ten nie wszedł do budynku. Stanęli wtedy po obu stronach drzwi, pilnując go, podczas gdy on zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, nawet się nie odwracając za siebie, żeby się na nich spojrzeć.

Heahmund upadł na kolana, gdy tylko znalazł się w środku.

\- Boże, wybacz mi, bo zgrzeszyłem. – zaczął swoją modlitwę, złączając przy tym jednocześnie swoje drżące z nerwów dłonie przed sobą. – Znów omal nie uległem swoim żądzom. Mają nade mną zbyt dużą władzę. Nie mam nad nimi żadnej kontroli. Nie chcę jej skrzywdzić. – dodał po chwili. – Ona nie jest taka jak oni. Nie jest poganką. Jest chrześcijanką. Nie… nie mogę jej tak potraktować. Nie mogę zrujnować jej dobrego imienia. Nieważne, że żyje w takim miejscu, które by takie coś tolerowało. Nie mogę – po prostu nie mogę tego zrobić. Dlatego błagam się… daj mi siłę, aby się przed tym powstrzymać. Ona nie zasługuje na taki los. Chroń ją, proszę. Nie może jej się nic stać. Ona musi żyć. I… i nie może być blisko mnie. – Po tych słowach Heahmund przymknął na moment powieki i wydał z siebie długi wydech, wypełniony bólem i goryczą. – Taka osoba jak ona nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego jak ja.

~0~

W ciągu następnych dni, zgodnie z obietnicą złożoną przez swoim Bogiem, Heahmund zdystansował się od osoby Eiry. Nie było to dla niego łatwe – Ivar wciąż wymagał od niego regularnych treningów, tak aby jego „czempion" nie wyszedł z wprawy. Już wkrótce miał minąć miesiąc od dnia, w którym przygotowania do wypłynięcia na Kattegat się rozpoczęły. Wszyscy jarlowie dotarli już do Vestfold i pomagali swojemu królowi w ostatnich przygotowaniach do wojny.

Widział, że dziewczyna wciąż go uważnie obserwuje. Domyślał się, że zastanawia się ona pewnie, dlaczego nie spędza już z nią czasu. Być może myślała, że tak nakazał mu Ivar. Być może sądziła, że to przez to, co pomiędzy nimi omal nie zaszło ostatnim razem. Nie chciał się tym teraz zadręczać. Nie miał jednak innego wyjścia – myśli na ten temat same do niego wracały, czy tego chciał, czy nie.

\- Zjadłeś coś nieświeżego, czy może po prostu przeszła ci już ochota na życie? – To pytanie wyrwało go gwałtownie z zamyślenia. Mężczyzna obrócił się szybko i zobaczył, że na wysokim pieńku tuż obok stojaka z mieczami siedzi Ivar. Chłopak uśmiechał się krzywo, obserwując go przez cały ten czas uważnie. – Czy może to wina naszej drogiej Eiry?

Heahmund z trudem puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. Nie chciał się teraz z nim kłócić. Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

\- Zgadłem. – Ivar ciągnął dalej mimo to. Dręczenie mężczyzny wyraźnie sprawiało mu ogromną przyjemność. – Zadurzyłeś się w pogańskiej dziewce i nienawidzisz teraz sam siebie za to.

Znów odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Heahmund uparcie go ignorował, nie chcąc mu dać żadnej, choćby najmniejszej satysfakcji z bólu, jaki właśnie odczuwał. Wiedział, że chłopak go już rozgryzł, ale nie zamierzał mu bynajmniej tego ujawniać.

\- Niedługo będzie miała miejsce uroczysta ceremonia poprzedzająca nasze wypłyniecie przeciwko Lagertcie. – nastolatek kontynuował swój monolog. – Ten rytuał zabiera dech w piersiach, zapewniam cię.

\- Nie zamierzam brać w nim udziału. – Heahmund w końcu mu odpowiedział. Nie patrzył się jednak na niego; całą swoją uwagę skupił na manekinie treningowym, na jakim właśnie ćwiczył. – Nie będę świętować jakiegoś pokręconego, pogańskiego obrzędu.

\- A to wielka szkoda. – Ivar uśmiechnął się szeroko po tych słowach. Heahmund, który zerknął na moment w jego stronę, zmarszczył brwi w dezorientacji. Ten uśmiech wydał mu się mocno niepokojący. – Eira też tam będzie. No, ale nie z własnej woli.

Te słowa sprawiły, że mężczyzna nagle przerwał swój trening. Emocje wzięły nad nim w jednej chwili górę i odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Ivara, który na ten widok uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, zadowolony z efektu, jaki osiągnął swoimi słowami.

\- Dlaczego „nie z własnej woli"? – spytał się cichym, groźnym tonem głosu. – Co z nią zrobiliście?

\- My? – tu chłopak wskazał na siebie i stojącego nieco dalej Hvitserka. – My nic jej nie zrobiliśmy. Król Harald za to coś jej z pewnością zrobi. Wszystko będzie zależało od tego, czy wygra ona igrzyska, czy nie.

\- Jakie znowu igrzyska?

\- Widzisz… – Ivar czerpał sadystyczną wręcz uciechę z dręczenia chrześcijanina. – Eira jest niewolnicą króla Haralda. Jest też wojowniczką. Przed główną ceremonią ma miejsce wyłonienie spomiędzy dwóch czempionów, który z nich zyska wolność, a który stanie się ofiarą w owej ceremonii. Jednego – czyli Eirę – wystawił Harald, a drugiego wystawiłem ja. Można zatem powiedzieć, że twojej nowej znajomej przyjdzie walczyć na śmierć i życie – i to w sensie dosłownym. – I zaśmiał się głośno.

Heahmund był kompletnie porażony tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Nie wiedział, jak na to wszystko zareagować i co powiedzieć. Nie chciał uwierzyć w to, że tak barbarzyńskie praktyki były tu stosowane. Widząc jednak, jaką radość i satysfakcję sprawiało to Ivarowi, odpowiedź była tylko jedna – to miało stać się naprawdę. I nie było już od tego żadnego odwrotu.

\- Tak nie można. – wydukał w końcu, z trudem panując nad swoim głosem. – Nie… nie możecie tego zrobić.

\- Czemu tak to przeżywasz, klecho? – zdziwił się chłopak. – To przecież tylko niewolnica.

\- To _ludzka istota_. – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Heahmund. Czuł się teraz tak, jakby chwile dzieliły go od rzucenia się na tego psychopatę i rozerwania go na strzępy.

\- Skoro tak ci na niej zależy, to powinieneś się pomodlić za nią do tego swojego Boga. – zakpił z niego wiking, uśmiechając się przy tym krzywo. – I mieć nadzieję, że te twoje modły jakimś cudem zostaną wysłuchane.


	6. Zwycięzca

**Mockinbeard** **: Dzięki za słowa wsparcia. Jest już lepiej, ale pomimo tego, że w domu są jeszcze inne zwierzaki (dwa koty i dwa psy), to jednak czuje się różnicę –** **Kabi** **, jak się okazało, był „najgłośniejszy", że tak to ujmę – nawet w ostatnich dniach choroby. Jeszcze teraz zajmujemy się leczeniem drugiego kota (kocicy – też nowotwór, ale innego rodzaju i wyłapany o wiele wcześniej), tak że następne rozdziały mogą być publikowane trochę nieregularnie, ale będę starała się je w miarę możliwości jak najszybciej pisać. Aż do teraz nic nie publikowałam, bo wyszła właśnie sytuacja z drugim kotem i trzeba się było nią zająć. Innymi słowy, jak to ujęła trafnie moja mama: „Jak nie urok to sraczka albo księdza urodziny". Takie trefne** **kombo** **się nam trafiło.**

* * *

 **Rozdział szósty: Zwycięzca**

* * *

 _To nie może być prawda. To po prostu nie może być prawda._

Heahmund nie mógł dłużej czekać w niepewności – musiał dowiedzieć się, czy Eira naprawdę została wystawiona do walki na śmierć i życie jako czempionka króla Haralda. Wiedząc, że wojownicy Ivara będą go strzec bez względu na wszystko, mężczyzna nie miał innego wyjścia, jak wykraść się potajemnie i wyruszyć na jej poszukiwania.

Od razu wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Stanął na wysokich skrzyniach, jakie znajdowały się po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia, i wyjrzał ostrożnie przez umieszczone niemalże przy samym stropie podłużne, dość wąskie okno. Nikogo tam nie było – po tej stronie budynku widać było tylko pobliski las. Nikt tędy teraz nie przechodził. To była jego jedyna szansa.

Najciszej jak tylko się dało usunął pionowe kołki z framugi okiennicy, tworząc tym dla siebie drogę ucieczki. Następnie rozejrzał się jeszcze raz z obydwie strony, upewniając się, że na pewno nikt tu teraz nie przechodzi, po czym podciągnął się i wsunął się w wąską szczelinę. Przez cały ten czas starał się utrzymywać równowagę, żeby nie spaść – hałas na pewno przyciągnąłby tutaj strażników.

W końcu mu się udało – przecisnął się w całości na drugą stronę. Zeskoczył następnie zwinnie na ubitą ziemię, poprawił nieco koszulę, a następnie szybkim krokiem odszedł w przeciwną stronę, kierując się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie mógłby ją teraz znaleźć. Nie wiedział, gdzie ona mieszka, czy też gdzie ma w zwyczaju przebywać w swoim wolnym czasie. Mogła być teraz dosłownie wszędzie.

 _Pomóż mi, Boże._ – poprosił w myślach, biorąc przy tym długi, ciężki wdech. – _Pomóż mi ją odnaleźć. Muszę się z nią koniecznie zobaczyć. Pozwól mi na to, błagam cię._

Nie chciał dopuścić do myśli tego, że wkrótce mógł ją utracić na zawsze. Myśl o tym, że mogła ona zostać złożona w ofierze przyprawiała go o zimne dreszcze. Nie wiedział jednak, co mógłby teraz zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać. W tym zakątku świata był nikim. Był więźniem tego systemu, tak jak ona.

Trafił nagle przed jakiś nieduży dom. Zatrzymał się nagle, dostrzegając przed nim jedną znajomą twarz – członka straży przybocznej króla Haralda. Rozmawiał on właśnie z dwójką ludzi w średnim wieku. Kobieta z jakiegoś powodu przypominała mu nieco z urody Eirę. Miała takie same jak ona jasnobrązowe, gęste włosy, takie same pełne usta i w taki sam sposób zarysowane łuki brwiowe.

 _Czy to są jej rodzice? Czy to są oni?_ Heahmund zatrzymał się na moment i spróbował przysłuchać się ich rozmowie. Nic jednak z niej nie wyłapał – stali zbyt daleko od niego, a on nie mógł przecież ryzykować ujawnienia, że zdołał zbiec ze swojego małego więzienia.

Wojownik odszedł zaraz potem, a rodzice dziewczyny weszli z powrotem do środka. Heahmund stał przed ich domem jeszcze przez jakiś czas, licząc na to, że Eira wyjdzie stamtąd. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Ryzykując wszystkim, mężczyzna w końcu zdecydował się podejść bliżej i zerknąć do środka przez małe, zakratowane okno z boku domu.

W środku znajdowali się tylko oni. Eiry nigdzie tam nie było.

\- Gdzie ona znów polazła? – usłyszał w pewnym momencie, jak mężczyzna pyta się kobiety. – Król Harald wszędzie jej szuka. Dzisiaj ma mieć miejsce ta ceremonia.

\- Chyba znów wybrała się do lasu. – odpowiedziała mu cichym głosem kobieta. – Ostatnimi dniami ciągle tam chodzi.

 _Dzięki ci, Boże._ – Heahmund uśmiechnął się słabo. – _Dziękuję ci za tę pomoc._

Nie marnował już więcej czasu – udał się dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien. Wyminął po drodze małą grupkę nastolatków, jacy rozmawiali między sobą o owej ceremonii, po czym, gdy był już pewien, że nikt go nie zauważy, ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę ściany lasu.

Myśli o owej ceremonii i rytuale, jaki miał mieć miejsce zaraz po nim, nie dawały mu spokoju nawet na chwilę. To miało mieć miejsce już dzisiaj. Nie pozostało mu zatem wiele czasu. Musiał ją odnaleźć – i to możliwie jak najszybciej.

Przez dość długi czas błąkał się po lesie, nie będąc pewnym, czy zmierza we właściwą stronę. Miał jednak nadzieję, że i tym razem siła wyższa zaprowadzi go tam, gdzie trzeba.

W końcu wyszedł na niedużą polanę. Pierwsze, co zauważył, to dość gęstą mgłę, jaka zalegała na całym terenie. Zaraz potem dostrzegł w końcu to, czego szukał.

Eira siedziała na płaskim, niewysokim kamieniu blisko drugiego końca polany. Wyglądała na pogrążoną w głębokim zamyśleniu. Heahmund zrobił już kilka kroków w jej stronę, gdy nagle usłyszał, że dziewczyna szepta coś sama do siebie.

Ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę. Zrobił następnych kilka kroków, desperacko pragnąc móc się już przy niej znaleźć. Kompletnie zapomniał już o swoich postanowieniach, że będzie się trzymał z daleka od niej. Musiał być teraz przy niej. Mógł ją dzisiaj stracić. Myśl ta przerażała go i napełniała go tak ogromnym smutkiem i strachem, że z trudem był w stanie nad sobą panować.

Zrobił następny krok i nagle zamarł. Był już tak blisko, że był w stanie usłyszeć, co Eira do siebie szepcze. I to, co usłyszał, zdumiało go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

\- _… Bądź wola Twoja, jako w niebie, tak i na ziemi. Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj i odpuść nam nasze winy, jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom…_

Od razu rozpoznał tę modlitwę – nie mógł jej nie rozpoznać. To była najstarsza i najważniejsza z modlitw jego religii. Każdy chrześcijanin miał obowiązek ją znać.

Eira odmawiała ją w swoim ojczystym języku. Heahmund znał go jednak dostatecznie dobrze, aby zrozumieć każde słowo. I to, co usłyszał, napełniło go nagle niemożliwym do opisania uczuciem.

To był jego ostateczny dowód – ta dziewczyna naprawdę była chrześcijanką. Na samą tę myśl uśmiechnął się blado, czując niewymowną ulgę. Tak bardzo bał się, że to wszystko jest jakimś pokręconym planem Ivara, żeby go złamać. Teraz jednak miał dobitny dowód na to, że Eira była taka jak on.

 _Ceremonia._ – przypomniał sobie nagle. – _Dzisiaj jest ta przeklęta ceremonia. Ona ma brać w niej udział. Może przegrać. Może zostać złożona w ofierze._

Nie mógł już tracić więcej czasu – w każdej chwili ktoś mógł tu przyjść i ją stąd zabrać. Szukali jej przecież. Zrobił więc kilka następnych kroków i ujawnił przed nią swoją obecność.

Eira na jego widok momentalnie przerwała swoją modlitwę. Spojrzała się na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia i dezorientacji.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytała się go, jednocześnie podnosząc się do pozycji stojącej. – Jak… jakim cudem udało ci się zgubić ludzi Ivara?

\- Uciekłem z tego więzienia, w którym mnie zamknęli. – wyjaśnił jej pokrótce. – Musiałem się koniecznie z tobą zobaczyć.

\- Czy coś się stało? – Heahmund w tym momencie z trudem powstrzymał się od gorzkiego śmiechu. Nawet w takiej chwili ta dziewczyna bardziej martwiła się o niego niż o samą siebie. A to przecież jej życie znajdowało się teraz na szali.

\- Słyszałem o tym, że masz brać udział w dzisiejszej walce ceremonialnej. – powiedział. Eira nic mu nie odpowiedziała, ale po samej jej minie domyślił się, i że dla niej ten temat był trudny i bolesny. – Naprawdę nie możesz z niej zrezygnować?

\- Jestem niewolnicą. Nie mam żadnych praw decydować o sobie. To cud, że w ogóle pozwalają mi samodzielnie przechadzać się po Vestfold w wolnym czasie.

\- I nie ma nikogo innego, kto mógłby zająć twoje miejsce? – Heahmund znał już odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale mimo to wciąż trzymał się tej nikłej nadziei, że da się coś jeszcze zrobić.

\- Niestety, nie ma nikogo takiego. Król Harald wybrał mnie na swojego reprezentanta w tej ceremonii i muszę się do jego rozkazu bezwzględnie dostosować. Nie mam innego wyjścia. Jedyne, co możemy teraz zrobić, to się modlić. I to właśnie teraz robiłam. – dodała po chwili, wymuszając z siebie nerwowy śmiech. – Dam sobie radę, naprawdę. – zapewniła go zaraz potem, widząc po nim, że wciąż jest zaniepokojony całą tą sytuacją. – Widziałeś, jak walczę. Trenowałeś ze mną. Dam radę to wygrać. _Chcę_ to wygrać.

\- Sama chęć przeżycia to nie wszystko. – Heahmund zrobił kolejny krok w jej stronę. Miał ostatnią szansę, żeby dać jej jakąś poradę, zanim ta nie uda się na ceremonię. – W tej chwili o wiele bardziej liczą się twoje umiejętności. Nie możesz nawet na chwilę dać się ponieść tam emocjom. Cały czas uważaj na swojego przeciwnika. Nie spuszczaj z niego wzroku. Staraj się przewidzieć każdy jego ruch.

\- Wiem o tym wszystkim. – zapewniła go Eira. – Wiem, co muszę zrobić. Nie poddam się. – Dziewczyna zaraz potem drgnęła, nagle coś sobie przypominając. – Muszę już wracać. – powiedziała. – Ceremonia wkrótce się rozpocznie. Muszę jeszcze przygotować się do walki.

Eira zrobiła następnie pierwszy krok przed siebie, chcąc udać się z powrotem do domu i tam przyszykować się do ceremonii.

Heahmund pozwolił jej przejść obok niego. Przez cały ten czas głos w jego głowie krzyczał na niego, mówiąc mu, żeby przestał się powstrzymywać. Żeby wreszcie podjął jakąś akcję. Żeby przestał być tak bierny, tak aby potem nie żałował, że nic nie zrobił.

 _Rusz się._ – Głos w jego głowie praktycznie krzyczał na niego. – _Zrób coś! Nie stój tak! No rusz się!_

Nagle coś w nim drgnęło. Heahmund odwrócił się szybko, po czym złapał Eirę za rękę i zatrzymał w miejscu.

Nie spodziewała się tego. Dziewczyna obróciła się w jego stronę zdezorientowana. Chciała się go spytać, co robi, ale w tym samym momencie Heahmund pociągnął ją w swoją stronę i pocałował ją.

Eira kompletnie się tego nie spodziewała. Na dłuższą chwilę zastygła w bezruchu, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować.

 _No zrób coś._ – podpowiedział jej po chwili wewnętrzny głos. – _Nie stój tak. Przejmij inicjatywę._

Przejęła więc inicjatywę. Jednym ruchem złapała go za przód koszuli i przyciągnęła do siebie, jednocześnie odpowiadając na jego pocałunek. Zaskoczyła go tym odważnym ruchem – szybko jednak zaakceptował tę zmianę.

Eira krótko potem przerwała ten pocałunek i odsunęła się od niego.

\- Przeżyję to. – powiedział cichym głosem, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo do mężczyzny. – Wygram. Masz na to moje słowo. Chciałabym móc cię po tym wszystkim zobaczyć, już jako wolna kobieta. – dodała na sam koniec. Następnie puściła jego dłoń i cofnęła się o kilka kroków, po czym odwróciła się i opuściła polanę, zostawiając go samego, zanim ten zdołał cokolwiek jej odpowiedzieć.

 _Niech jej naprawdę uda się wygrać._ – Heahmund poprosił w myślach Opatrzność. – _Niech stanie się wolną kobietą. Chcę, żeby przeżyła. Chcę ją znów zobaczyć._

 _Dlaczego tego chcesz?_ – spytał się go nagle drugi głos. Mężczyzna jednak znał już odpowiedź na to pytanie.

 _Bo chcę z nią być. Nie chcę się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Chcę, żeby była moja. I żebym ja był jej._

~0~

Heahmund rozglądał się nerwowo, próbując odnaleźć w tłumie mieszkańców Vestfold Eirę.

Udał się na główny plac, aby móc być świadkiem tej walki ceremonialnej. Musiał tu być – chciał na własne oczy to zobaczyć. Chciał widzieć, jak Eira pokonuje czempiona Ivara i wygrywa swoją wolność. Chciał być przy niej, gdy ta będzie triumfowała.

\- Zwiałeś. – Znajomy głos sprawił, że mężczyzna drgnął gwałtownie, w ogóle się tego nie spodziewając. Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył, że obok niego stoi Ivar. Chłopak podpierał się kulami i wpatrywał się w niego trudnym do odgadnięcia wzrokiem. Heahmund nie wiedział, czy młody wiking gniewał się na niego, czy był wściekły, czy też może był jakimś cudem rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją. – Dlaczego nie uciekłeś dalej? Dlaczego tu wróciłeś?

\- Uciekłem, żeby spotkać się z Eirą. – Nie było sensu tego dalej przed Ivarem ukrywać. Dzisiejsza walka rozstrzygnie, czy Eira przeżyje to i przestanie być niewolnicą, czy też odda swoje życie podczas rytuału krótko potem. – Chciałem móc się z nią spotkać ten jeden raz przed walką.

Ivar uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc to. Skinął zaraz potem na jednego ze swoich ludzi, który od razu przyniósł mu wysoką skrzynię, na której chłopak usiadł, porzucając z boku niej swoje kule.

\- Czyli jednak miałem rację. – powiedział, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Ona ci się podoba. Zadurzyłeś się w prostej pogance. I to niewolnicy na domiar tego.

Heahmund zrezygnował z wykłócania się z nim. Chłopak i tak by tego nie zrozumiał.

Zaraz potem jego uwagę przykuła osoba króla Haralda. Mężczyzna wyszedł na środek placu, po czym bez żadnych niepotrzebnych przedłużeń rozpoczął swój krótki monolog. Heahmund prawie w ogóle nie uważał – słowa Norwega wlatywały mu jednym uchem i wylatywały drugim. Nie przykuwał do nich większej uwagi. Przez cały czas czekał tylko w napięciu na pojawienie się Eiry.

\- …I dlatego, aby uczcić nasz sojusz z synami Ragnara Lothbroka, dzisiejsza walka wyłoni tego, który poświęci swe życie w rytuale i zapewni nam wygraną w nadchodzącej bitwie o Kattegat. – Harald zaraz potem powoli odsunął się na bok, robiąc przejście dwójce osób, które właśnie wyłoniły się z tłumu stojącego za nim. – Czempion Ivara Bez Kości, nieustraszony wojownik Leifr, przeciwko mojej faworytce, Eirze. Ten, który wygra, zdobędzie wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie. Ten, który przegra, stanie się ofiarą rytuału ku naszej chwale.

Tłum zawiwatował jak oszalały. Heahmund z trudem patrzył się na to wszystko – w uszach mu dźwięczało, a jego głowa bolała go tak, że z trudem był w stanie skupić wzrok na Eirze. Zmuszał się jednak, żeby to zrobić – nie chciał niczego ominąć.

\- Jak sądzisz, chrześcijaninie, które z nich wygra? – spytał się go Ivar, podczas gdy Leifr i Eira wzięli miecze do rąk i stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, gotowi do rozpoczęcia walki. – Ja stawiam na mojego wojownika.

\- Bóg zadecyduje, któremu z nich jest pisane wygrać. – odparł mu na to Heahmund. – To on ma finalne słowo w tym temacie.

Ivar tylko się roześmiał, wyraźnie rozbawiony jego słowami.

Heahmund zerknął przelotnie w stronę króla. Był ciekaw tego, czy martwi się o swoją „faworytkę". Mężczyzna miał w tej chwili obojętny wyraz twarzy, ale po jego spojrzeniu odgadł, że jednak obawia się on tego, co wkrótce będzie miało miejsce.

Tak samo jak i on.

Szczęk metalu przywrócił go gwałtownie do rzeczywistości. Heahmund odwrócił szybko spojrzenie w stronę placu i zobaczył, że walka się rozpoczęła.

Leifr był bezwzględny – atakował raz za razem, nie dając Eirze szansy na choćby jeden kontratak. Jedyne, co dziewczyna mogła robić, to bronić się i robić uniki.

 _Zrób unik w prawo._ – chciał zawołać do niej. – _Wymiń go i zaatakuj od tyłu._

Eira zrobiła to zaraz potem, jak gdyby wyłapując telepatycznie jego myśli. Nie dało to jednak żadnego rezultatu – Leifr wydawał się przewidywać każdy jej ruch. Tak też było i w tym przypadku. Gdy ta tylko wykonała kolejny unik i chciała wyprowadzić atak, ten zdołał go szybko zablokować. Zaraz potem powalił ją na kolana i zaczął naciskać na nią ciężarem całego swojego ciała, chcąc tym wytrącić ją z równowagi i wygrać ten pojedynek jednym zabójczym ciosem.

Eira znalazła się w potrzasku – nie miała dokąd uciec bez otrzymania przynajmniej powierzchownej rany. Musiała coś jednak zrobić, zanim opadnie z sił i Leifr to wykorzysta, aby ją ostatecznie pokonać.

W akcie desperacji dziewczyna puściła jedną rękę wolno, którą przytrzymywała swój miecz, po czym złapała nią ostrze miecza wojownika. Zaraz potem syknęła cicho z bólu gdy ostra krawędź rozcięła skórę na jej dłoni do krwi.

Heahmundowi coraz trudniej przychodziło patrzenie się na to. Nie mógł stać tak bezczynnie i się jedynie temu przyglądać – tylko to mógł jednak teraz robić. To było jego osobiste piekło – nie móc być w stanie ocalić jedynej osoby, na jakiej mu zależało.

Spojrzał się przez krótką chwilę w stronę Ivara. Był pewien, że chłopak będzie się teraz uśmiechał od ucha do ucha – wszak jego wojownik mógł wkrótce wygrać ten pojedynek. Nic takiego jednak nie zobaczył. Zamiast tego dostrzegł w jego jasnych, intensywnie niebieskich oczach cień obawy.

 _Dlaczego się boi?_ – zdziwił się. – _Boi się, że ona jednak wygra? A może… a może boi się, że… że ona zginie._

Świadomość tego wstrząsnęła nim gwałtownie. Spojrzał się jeszcze raz na chłopaka, jak gdyby szukając dowodu na swoją tezę w jego osobie. Jednocześnie zalała go gwałtowna fala zazdrości. Zrozumiał bowiem nagle, że ten młody wiking może skrycie durzyć się w Eirze.

Ani trochę mu się to nie spodobało.

Heahmund szybko odwrócił od niego swoje spojrzenie. Skupił się teraz dla odmiany na Haraldzie. Był ciekaw tego, jaką on ma teraz minę, i jak bardzo boi się o życie swojej faworytki.

Tutaj nic go nie zdziwiło. Zobaczył, jak król Norwegii zaciska z nerwów szczęki, z trudem patrząc się na to wszystko. Biskup w pełni podzielał jego uczucia i obawy. Czuł się teraz tak samo jak on.

 _Wygraj to._ – poprosił zaraz potem w myślach, wpatrując się w Eirę z rosnącą desperacją. – _Pokonaj go. Wygraj swoją wolność. Nie daj im się. Nie daj się tym poganom. Wygraj to. Wierzę, że ci się to uda._

Dokładnie wtedy, jakby nagle usłyszała jego myśli, Eira podniosła się nieznacznie z kolan i popchnęła Leifra z całej siły, jednocześnie podcinając mu nogi kopniakiem wymierzonym z nogi, na której przed chwilą się opierała. Wojownik kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał – zatoczył się do tyłu, tracąc równowagę. Upadł zaraz potem na plecy, wydając przy tym z siebie zduszony jęk bólu.

Heahmund z trudem powstrzymał się od triumfalnego uśmiechu. Eira zyskała szansę na wygranie tego. Miał szczerą nadzieję na to, że jej nie zmarnuje.

Eira w tym czasie podjęła próbę wykorzystania swojej szansy. Złapała mocniej swój miecz i zaczęła atakować Leifra raz za razem. Mężczyzna z trudem unikał jej kolejnych ataków, przewracając się z boku na bok i jednocześnie próbując się odczołgać od niej. Eira nie dawała mu szansy na choćby chwilę wytchnienia – celowała w niego mieczem tak, aby go zranić i unieruchomić. Tylko dzięki swojej zawziętości wojownik jeszcze był w jednym kawałku.

To jednak nie zniechęciło dziewczyny. Gdy ten tylko zdołał podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej i podjął próbę złapania swojego miecza, jaki leżał nieopodal, ta zamachnęła się i uderzyła go rękojeścią miecz w twarz, łamiąc mu nos i wywracając go z powrotem na plecy. Następnie, zanim ten zdołał się podnieść, Eira z wściekłym okrzykiem rzuciła się na niego i przycisnęła go do ziemi ciężarem swojego ciała, a następnie przystawiła mu do gardła ostrze miecza.

\- Poddaj się. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, mrożąc go swoim spojrzeniem. – Przegrałeś.

Leifr mimo to spróbował ją z siebie zrzucić. Nie zdołał tego jednak zrobić – w odwecie za tę próbę Eira uderzyła go ponownie w twarz nasadą ręki, w efekcie rozcinając mu od impetu uderzenia łuk brwiowy.

\- Poddaj się! – zawołała zaraz potem. Gdy ten ponownie wierzgnął się pod nią, ta nie wytrzymała i złapała go za ramię, a następnie uniosła się nieco do góry i przewróciła go brutalnie na brzuch, a następnie wykręciła mu boleśnie rękę i ponownie przycisnęła go do ziemi. – Przestań walczyć. Wygrałam. Pogódź się z tym.

Heahmund w tym momencie usłyszał, jak siedzący obok niego Ivar zaczyna się śmiać. Nie spojrzał się tym razem na niego – świadomość tego, że chłopak mógł od samego początku liczyć na takie zakończenie pojedynku, i że mógł być zainteresowany Eirą, przyprawiała go o mdłości. Uparcie patrzył się teraz tylko i wyłącznie na Eirę i modlił się w duchu o to, aby wojownik przestał w końcu z nią walczyć i poddał się.

\- Powiedz to. – Eira szepnęła do ucha mężczyzny, dociskając mocniej wykręconą rękę do jego ciała, sprawiając tym, że ten zajęczał głośno z bólu. – Powiedz, że się poddajesz. No dalej. Powiedz to. Powiedz!

\- Poddaję się! – wykrzyknął w końcu Leifr. – Poddaję się!

Na moment zapadła iście grobowa cisza. Zaraz potem tłum wybuchł gromkimi okrzykami triumfu, skandując imię Eiry raz za razem. Król Harald uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wydając przy tym z siebie głęboki oddech pełen ulgi, zanim nie wstał ze swojego tronu i nie podszedł do Eiry. Pomógł jej wstać i ujął jej dłoń, podczas gdy jego wojownicy podnieśli Leifra i odciągnęli go na bok, zabierając go w sobie tylko znane miejsce, aby tam przeczekał aż do momentu złożenia z niego ofiary.

\- Nasza faworytka wygrała! – zawołał, a tłum zawiwatował ponownie.

Heahmund znów przestał słuchać tego, co Harald mówił. Tym razem jednak nie było to spowodowane strachem, ale ulgą i szczęściem, jakie teraz odczuwał.

 _Wysłuchałeś moich modłów._ – pomyślał, uśmiechając się słabo. – _Dziękuję Ci. Naprawdę Ci dziękuję._

Eira też się uśmiechała. Widział, że ma na ramionach i twarzy kilka małych zadrapań, a głęboka rana na jej dłoni wciąż krwawiła. Mimo to stała pewnie obok króla i z dumą przyjmowała gratulacje od kolejnych mieszkańców Vestfold, jacy teraz zebrali się wokół niej.

\- A jednak wygrała. – Heahmund usłyszał głos Ivara obok siebie. Chłopak wstał i znów podpierał się swoimi kulami. – Musisz się z tego bardzo cieszyć.

\- Podobnie jak i ty. – odciął mu się w tym momencie biskup, przenosząc w końcu swoje spojrzenie na niego. Nie mylił się ani trochę; Ivar uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem pod nosem, obserwując dziewczynę z zaciekawieniem.

\- Leifr był jednym z mniej znaczących wojowników w mojej armii. – Ivar przyznał bez cienia wahania. – A ona… ona jest ciekawa. – dodał po chwili. – Widziałem, jak z tobą trenuje. Widziałem, jakie postępy uczyniła w tak krótkim czasie. Gdyby przegrała, byłbym tym bardzo zawiedziony.

Heahmund nic mu nie odpowiedział – odwrócił się tylko ponownie w stronę Eiry. Dziewczyna zdołała się w końcu wydostać z tłumu gratulujących jej ludzi i szła właśnie w ich stronę.

\- Udało ci się. – Heahmund uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie, gdy ta w końcu przed nim stanęła.

\- Mówiłam ci, że mi się uda. – odparła mu na to Eira. – Wiedziałam, że wygram. Miałam dobrego nauczyciela.

Jak nigdy wcześniej poczuł teraz, że chciałby móc być teraz z nią sam na sam. Nie mógł nic jednak zrobić – ani nie mógł jej przytulić, ani pocałować. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że łączyło ich coś więcej. A już tym bardziej nie mógł o tym wiedzieć Ivar.

\- Świetnie walczyłaś. – Osoba, o której myślał, zdecydowała się nagle włączyć do ich rozmowy. Ivar zrobił kilka niezdarnych kroków przed siebie, aby móc stanąć bliżej Eiry. Ta powoli przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na niego, podczas gdy on uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie czymś zadowolony. – Na początku walki myślałem, że Leifr cię kompletnie rozniesie. Dałaś mu jednak radę i wygrałaś.

\- Siła wyższa najwyraźniej stała po mojej stronie. – odparła mu na to dziewczyna, patrząc mu się prosto w oczy. Heahmund, obserwując ją taką, poczuł nagle przemożną dumę. Dziewczyna otwarcie stawała przeciwko Ivarowi i w ogóle się go nie bała. Insynuowała do tego swoimi słowami, że miała Boga po swojej stronie – i takimi słowami, aby Ivar niczego nie mógł się domyślić.

\- Najwyraźniej. – Słowa dziewczyny w ogóle nie ruszyły Ivara. Wręcz przeciwnie; jego uśmiech powiększył się nieznacznie, gdy ten zorientował się, że stojąca przed nim dziewczyna nie boi się mówić, co ma na myśli.

 _Muszę ją przed nim chronić._ – uzmysłowił sobie nagle Heahmund, obserwując z rosnącym niepokojem młodego wikinga. – _On nie ma prawa jej tknąć. Nie pozwolę na to. Choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię na tym ziemskim padole… ochronię ją przed nim. Ochronię ją za wszelką cenę._


	7. Uczta bogów

**Rozdział siódmy: Uczta bogów**

* * *

\- Skall! – zawołał Harald po raz kolejny z rzędu, wznosząc swój puchar ku górze.

Uczta po walce ceremonialnej trwała już cały wieczór. Eira siedziała tuż obok niego, po jego prawej stronie. Zaraz obok niej siedział Ivar, który przez całą ucztę zerkał na nią co jakiś czas, uśmiechając się przy tym pod nosem.

Heahmundowi ani trochę się to nie podobało. Obserwował to wszystko z rosnącą irytacją, siedząc po przeciwnej stronie pary, blisko drugiego końca stołu. Widział, że Eira też to dostrzegła, i że skutecznie ignorowała chłopaka. Nie umniejszyło to jednak w żadnym stopniu jego zazdrości. Żałował, że nie mógł teraz siedzieć obok niej i osłaniać jej przed nachalnym spojrzeniem tego kmiotka.

\- Możesz poprosić o wszystko, czego tylko zapragniesz. – usłyszał w pewnym momencie, jak Harald zwraca się do Eiry. – Wygrałaś dla nas ten pojedynek. Przyniosłaś dumę naszemu królestwu. Jesteś teraz wolną kobietą. Możesz mieć to, co tylko sobie zażyczysz.

\- Wolność w życiu tak, jak chcę, jest dla mnie wystarczająca. – odpowiedziała mu na to Eira.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – zdziwił się król. – Możesz mieć, co tylko zechcesz. Nie żartuję.

Głośny huk wiwatów i wesołych okrzyków biesiadników zagłuszył Heahmundowi to, co Eira powiedziała mężczyźnie zaraz potem. Mógł się tylko wszystkiego domyślać po mowie ich ciał oraz mimice ich twarzy.

 _Jest z czegoś zadowolony… może zgodziła się na coś. Może jednak coś wybrała._ – Jego spojrzenie powędrowało zaraz potem w stronę osoby Ivara. Ten wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej od nich z czegoś zadowolony. Jego dziwny, niepokojący uśmiech wywołał u Heahmunda zimny dreszcz, który przebiegł po całym jego ciele.

 _Niech tylko spróbuje ją tknąć._ – pomyślał, wpatrując się w chłopaka z rosnącą nienawiścią. – _Popamiętasz to na całe swoje życie._

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili Ivar odwrócił się w jego stronę. Dostrzegł jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się szeroko wyraźnie rozbawiony złością mężczyzny, którą bez trudu zdołał dostrzec. Zaraz potem obrócił się z powrotem w stronę Eiry i Haralda, a następnie jak gdyby nigdy nic objął dziewczynę ramieniem, nie przestając się przy tym uśmiechać choćby na moment.

W mężczyźnie aż się zagotowało. Miał ochotę wstać, podejść do tego chłopaka i zlać go do nieprzytomności. Znów jednak, tak jak wtedy na głównym placu, był kompletnie bezradny – jedna zła decyzja mogła zrujnować wszystko.

Eira nie odsunęła się od razu od Ivara – chłopak wykorzystał to i przysunął się nieco bliżej niej, a następnie szepnął coś do niej.

Heahmund w napięciu oczekiwał na jej reakcję. Liczył po cichu na to, że dziewczyna odepchnie jego rękę, a następnie uderzy go w twarz w otwartej dłoni. Wiedział jednak, że jest to bardzo mało prawdopodobne – Eira dopiero co zyskała wolność i przestała być niewolnicą. Mogli ją teraz traktować jak jedną z nich, ale to były tylko pozory. Tak jak w jego przypadku, jeden fałszywy ruch z jej strony mógł ją doszczętnie pogrążyć i z powrotem zesłać ją do stanu, w jakim znajdowała się wcześniej.

W pewnym momencie Ivar powiedział coś do Astrid i Haralda. Kobieta po jego słowach roześmiała się, a następnie położyła rękę na ramieniu mężczyzny, który z kolei rzucił jej długie spojrzenie.

Heahmund dalej nie wiedział, o czym rozmawiają – i irytowało go to niesamowicie. Biesiadnicy siedzący dookoła niego rozmawiali i śmiali się tak głośno, że wszystko zagłuszali. Nie było szansy, żeby był w stanie dosłyszeć choćby strzępki rozmów, jakie odbywały się teraz na drugim końcu stołu. Miał ochotę krzyknąć na nich, żeby się zamknęli, ale jakoś zdołał się przed tym powstrzymać. Nie chciał robić sobie kłopotów wśród ludzi, z których większość z nich z pewnością chciała jego śmierci – i tylko status jeńca wojennego Ivara podtrzymywał go teraz przy życiu.

Znów przeniósł spojrzenie na Eirę. Dziewczyna wydawała się czymś niezmiernie zirytowana. Sądził, że to może być spowodowane zachowaniem Ivara, ale mylił się – ten był teraz zajęty rozmową ze swoim bratem. Heahmund podążył za jej spojrzeniem i zobaczył, że ta wpatruje się w Astrid, która wciąż wtulała się w ramię króla Haralda.

 _Nienawidzi jej?_ – zdziwił się mężczyzna. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Astrid z pewnością byłaby już martwa. – _Dlaczego tak się na nią patrzy? Co jest nie tak? Czy chodzi jej o króla? Czy czuje ona coś do niego?_

Ta nowa myśl sprawiła, że Heahmund znów poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie zazdrości. Próbował sobie wmówić, że to niemożliwe, że przecież odwzajemniła ona jego pocałunek wtedy na polanie, że to spojrzenie musiało znaczyć coś innego. Paranoja jednak nie dawała mu spokoju i podsuwała mu kolejne scenariusze, w których wolna już od bycia niewolnicą Eira próbuje swoich sił w uwiedzeniu i przekonaniu do siebie króla Haralda, aby stać się jego nową królową.

 _To, albo czyha ona na Ivara._ – podpowiedział mu nagle głos w jego głowie. – _Widziałeś, jak nie protestowała. A może ona na to liczyła? Może to od samego początku był jej plan – zwrócić na siebie uwagę najmłodszego z synów Ragnara i owinąć go wokół swojego palca. Być może chce ona być królową – nieważne którego królestwa. Ona chce mieć nad czymś władzę._

Natłok tych myśli sprawił, że Heahmund nie mógł już dłużej tego wytrzymać. Wstał z impetem, niemalże wywracając przy tym kufel z piwem, którego od początku biesiady nawet nie ruszył, po czym szybkim krokiem skierował się do wyjścia. Musiał zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza – w klatce piersiowej czuł nieprzyjemny uścisk, który utrudniał mu normalne oddychanie. Każda chwila tam spędzona była dla niego katorgą.

Wojownicy Ivara, jakich do niego przydzielił, od razu poszli za nim.

Nie chciał teraz nikogo mieć przy sobie – a już na pewno nie tych dwóch. Chciał się ich za wszelką cenę pozbyć, przyspieszając nieco kroku ale ci dalej nie dawali mu spokoju i szli za nim krok w krok. Sumienne wykonywali wydane im rozkazy.

Teraz to go jednak nie obchodziło. Chciał się ich pozbyć, tu i teraz. Gdy tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz, a ci wyszli zaraz za nim, Heahmund złapał odruchowo pierwszą rzecz, na jaką się natknął, z intencją rzucenia się na nich i zabicia ich.

\- Możecie dać mu spokój. – usłyszał w tej samej chwili znajomy głos. Momentalnie puścił włócznię, jaka stała tuż przy wejściu, po czym odwrócił się przodem w stronę wejścia do budynku w tym samym czasie, w którym wyszła z niego Eira. – Ivar powiedział, że możecie od niego na trochę odstąpić. Ja go będę teraz pilnować. – Gdy ci nie odeszli, dziewczyna rzuciła im srogie spojrzenie. – Wolicie dalej tu stać i czekać, aż nie pójdę po Hvitserka, żeby wam to potwierdził? Czy może mam od razu pójść po Ivara? Chyba nie chcecie, żeby dowiedział się o tym, że nie posłuchaliście się jego bezpośredniego rozkazu, prawda?

Te słowa wreszcie poskutkowały – mężczyźni wycofali się i posłusznie weszli z powrotem do budynku, zostawiając Eirę i Heahmunda samych.

\- Ivar naprawdę to im nakazał? – spytał się dziewczyny, gdy jego strażnicy zniknęli za drewnianymi drzwiami. – Czy może ich okłamałaś?

\- A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie Eira. – Dzisiaj jest moje święto. Wygrałam ceremonialną walkę i mogę robić to, co tylko zapragnę. I nikt, nawet Ivar, nie może mi nic zrobić. A tobie co jest? – spytała się go zaraz potem. – Dlaczego tak szybko stamtąd wyszedłeś? Czy coś się stało?

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Heahmund ewidentnie nie chciał jej nic mówić.

Nie zniechęciło jej to jednak. Chciała dowiedzieć się, co jest nie tak.

\- Skąd u ciebie taka nagła zmiana? Jeszcze dzisiaj rano w lesie byłeś wręcz gotów wyznać mi miłość, sugerując się twoimi działaniami. Teraz jednak zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś tego wszystkiego żałował. Co się stało?

Heahmund zawahał się. Nie chciał wyjść na słabeusza i rozmawiać z nią w tej chwili o swoich uczuciach, zazdrości i wątpliwościach. Emocje tak nim jednak szargały od środka, że nie mógł już dłużej tego wytrzymać. Musiał to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Czuł, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to dosłownie oszaleje.

\- Wyszedłem, bo nie mogłem się już dłużej patrzeć na to wszystko. – zaczął nieco kulawo. Wiedział, że to nie jest najlepsze otwarcie dla takiego emocjonalnego monologu, ale nie obchodziło go to teraz. Po prostu chciał wszystko jej wyjaśnić. – Widziałem, jak Ivar się do ciebie przysuwał. Jak próbował zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę. Widziałem, że nie oponowałaś jego umizgom. I widziałem też, jak patrzyłaś się na króla Haralda i jego królową. – dodał po chwili. – Wyglądało to tak, jakbyś jej zazdrościła. Jakbyś chciała być na jej miejscu.

Eira w tym momencie nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Wybacz. – przeprosiła zaraz potem, wciąż nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu. – Ale mnie po prostu zabiłeś mnie tym. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że chciałabym być z kimś takim? – Eira zrobiła krok w jego stronę i stanęła dokładnie przed nim, patrząc mu się przy tym prosto w oczy. – Jeden zrobił ze mnie niewolnicę, a drugi posłał na mnie swojego pomagiera, który omal nie zabił mnie w walce. Takie coś raczej nie zachęca do romansu.

\- Co zatem oznaczało to spojrzenie? – Heahmund wciąż nie był do końca przekonany jej słowami. Chciał być, ale jeszcze jedna część jego umysłu odmawiała zaakceptowania wyjaśnień dziewczyny. – Dlaczego wtedy tak się spojrzałaś na Astrid? Nie zazdrościsz jej tego, że jest królową?

\- Zazdroszczę. – przyznała otwarcie Eira. – Ale nie z tych powodów, o które mnie podejrzewasz. Sądzę, że ona się w ogóle nie nadaje na królową. Ona coś knuje. Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – Mężczyznę zainteresowała jej teoria. Wyczuł po tonie jej głosu, że nie okłamuje go teraz. Cała jego nieufność zniknęła i została zastąpiona przez ciekawość. Wreszcie zrozumiał, że Eira nie czuła nic do żadnego z tych mężczyzn. I teraz, gdy to w końcu pojął, jednocześnie zechciał jej teraz pomóc.

\- Tej kobiety w ogóle tu nie powinno być. Harald przywiózł ją tu ze sobą, bo desperacko potrzebował królowej, która spłodzi mu synów. Tyle że w tej desperacji zadurzył się w Astrid i nie widzi, że ta w ogóle nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Manipuluje naszym królem według własnego widzimisię. I to właśnie mi się nie podoba. Boję się, że wykorzysta naszego króla i złamie jego ducha walki.

\- A Ivar? – Heahmund chciał być pewien jeszcze jednej rzeczy. – Dlaczego go otwarcie nie odtrąciłaś? Bałaś się go?

Eira w tym momencie posłała mu długie, pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

\- Byłam gotowa umrzeć w walce. – powiedziała. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś taki jak on przeraża mnie?

\- Też masz rację. – przyznał, uśmiechając się przy tym nerwowo.

\- Ivar nie jest zwykłym wojownikiem. – zauważyła Eira zaraz potem. – Jest kaleką, który przeżył, bo miał za ojca Ragnara Lothbroka. W każdym innym domostwie ktoś taki jak on byłby skazany na pewną śmierć zaraz po swoich narodzinach. A i nawet mając taką legendę za ojca mógł nie przeżyć tylu lat. – dodała następnie. – Skłamałabym ci mówiąc, że ten chłopak mi nie imponuje. Zaimponowanie mi nie równa się jednak zadurzeniu się. – wtrąciła widząc, że Heahmund chce już się odezwać. – Nigdy nie odpowiadały mi tak krwiożercze osoby jak on, fanatycznie skupione wyłącznie na niszczeniu innych kultur.

\- Tak samo Ivar mówi o chrześcijaństwie. – powiedział mężczyzna. – Tyle ze chrześcijanie nie niszczą tak jak on. My nawracamy na właściwą drogę.

\- Tego nie wiesz. – przerwała mu w tym momencie Eira. – I nie nazywałabym tego „nawracaniem". – dodała zaraz potem, widząc nieprzychylne spojrzenie swojego towarzysza. – Prawdziwy wyznawca nawraca się, bo tego chce, a nie dlatego, bo ktoś go tego zmusza.

\- Chrześcijanie tak nie myślą. – Heahmund zwrócił jej uwagę. – Kto ci naopowiadał takich rzeczy?

\- Ten, który przedstawił mi ideę chrześcijaństwa. – odpowiedziała mu na to Eira. – Na imię miał Athelstan. Na pewno o nim słyszałeś.

Oczywiście, że o nim słyszał. Heahmund wiedział, że Athelstan był biologicznym ojcem księcia Alfreda, syna Judith. To on prawie zdołał nawrócić słynnego Ragnara Lothbroka na swoją wiarę. Był niemalże legendą.

\- Myślałem, że on rezydował razem z Lothbrokiem w Kattegat.

\- Bo przebywał tam. – powiedziała Eira. – Ja i moja rodzina mieszkaliśmy tam wtedy, zanim się tu nie przenieśliśmy po śmierci mojego brata.

\- I to właśnie ci powiedział Athelstan? Że nie powinno się nawracać innowierców?

\- Powiedział mi, że sami nie wiemy, która religia jest tą prawdziwą. Że dopiero po śmierci możemy się tego dowiedzieć. Istnieją przecież religie starsze od chrześcijaństwa i religii, od której chrześcijaństwo wzięło swój początek. Tylko zmarli znają prawdę na ten temat. Uważał, że w każdej kulturze i religii znajdują się ci dobrzy i ci źli.

\- Wolę się trzymać swojej religii. – wyznał w tym momencie Heahmund.

Eira uśmiechnęła się słabo po jego słowach.

\- I tak powinieneś robić. – powiedziała mu. – Ludzką naturą jest w coś wierzyć. Każdy człowiek powinien jednak mieć możliwość wyboru, w co chce wierzyć.

\- Przyjmijmy, że ta ideologia ma swoje podstawy. Co zatem, jeśli to chrześcijaństwo okazałoby się tą prawdziwą religią? Czy nie powinniśmy wtedy, jako jej wyznawcy, przekonywać innych do przejścia na nią?

\- Siłą nigdy nikogo nie przekonasz do zmiany swoich wierzeń. Nie w pełni. Ludzie będą ze strachu brać udział w obrzędach, ale po cichu wciąż będą wyznawać swoich starych bogów. Nie powinno się do niej nikogo zmuszać. To nie byliby prawdziwi wyznawcy. A na tym przecież polega szerzenie wiary, czyż nie? Na zyskiwaniu prawdziwych wyznawców. Nie jest to prosta i łatwa droga, ale lepiej jest nią podążyć i zyskać szczerych, prawdziwych wiernych, niż kolejnych więźniów, którzy potajemnie będą praktykować swoją poprzednią wiarę.

Heahmunda kompletnie zaskoczyła jej mądrość i elokwencja. Wiedział, że jest ona inteligentna, ale nie spodziewał się po niej aż tak rozległej wiedzy i dociekliwości.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdzie mi przeprowadzić z tobą taką rozmowę. – przyznał w końcu na głos. – Nie powiem, zaimponowałaś mi.

\- Miałam dobrego nauczyciela. – odparła na to Eira, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

\- I naprawdę spotkałaś Athelstana? – Heahmundowi wciąż ciężko było uwierzyć w tak niesamowity zbieg okoliczności.

\- Po co miałabym cię okłamywać?

W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i ze środka wyszło kilku wojowników. Od razu było po nich widać, że alkohol uderzył im już do głów. Zataczali się lekko i śmiali się głośno, zagłuszając tym wszystko dookoła.

Eira bez słowa złapała Heahmunda za ramię i przeszła z nim o kilkanaście kroków dalej, z dala od mężczyzn, którzy teraz stali tuż przy wejściu i żartowali między sobą. Weszła razem z nim w wąskie przejście pomiędzy dwoma drewnianymi budynkami, gdzie wreszcie mogli w spokoju dalej rozmawiać.

\- I naprawdę nic nie czujesz do żadnego z nich? – mężczyzna wrócił do porzuconego na rzecz dyskusji o religii tematu.

Eira w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Z zazdrością jest ci do twarzy, muszę przyznać. – powiedziała. – Ale czy aby zazdrość nie jest jednym z grzechów, jakich powinno się wystrzegać?

\- Tak jak pożądanie. – zauważył Heahmund, patrząc się przy tym jej prosto w oczy. – A jednak temu też uległem.

\- Czyli przyznajesz się? – Eira zdecydowała się kontynuować tę grę. Uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, wyraźnie zadowolona z reakcji, jaką wywołała u mężczyzny. – Przyznajesz się, że jesteś o mnie zazdrosny?

\- Bardziej, niż możesz to sobie wyobrazić. – Heahmund na tym etapie zdecydował się porzucić wszelkie mylne wrażenia i ujawnić swoje prawdziwe intencje. Zrobił dwa kroki w stronę dziewczyny, tak że ta znalazła się dokładnie pomiędzy nim a ścianą budynku. – Byłem zazdrosny. Wciąż jestem. Nie chcę, żeby żaden z tych pogan śmiał choćby cię tknąć.

\- Będziesz musiał zatem mnie dobrze chronić, _biskupie-wojowniku._ – Eira uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko po wypowiedzeniu tych słów. – Bo gwarantuję ci, że po mojej wygranej w walce i zyskaniu wolności znajdzie się nagle wielu chętnych do stania się moim wybrankiem.

Heahmund nic nie odpowiedział. Zrobił tylko jeszcze jeden krok, zamykając przestrzeń pomiędzy sobą a Eirą, po czym pocałował ją.

Tym razem dziewczyna się tego spodziewała. Od razu odwzajemniła jego pocałunek, łapiąc go za kołnierz koszuli i przyciągając blisko siebie.

\- Ulegasz swoim emocjom. – powiedziała z uśmiechem, odsuwając się na moment od niego, aby móc spojrzeć mu się prosto w oczy. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że niezmiernie ci jest z tym do twarzy.

Heahmund tylko uśmiechnął się kątem ust po jej słowach. Nachylił się następnie ku niej, składając na jej ustach kolejny pocałunek.

\- Trzymajmy się od teraz razem. – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. – Bez względu na wszystko.

\- Bez względu na wszystko. – powtórzyła Eira, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. – Masz na to moje słowo. Nikt i nic nas nie rozdzieli. Już ja o to zadbam.


	8. Czerwony księżyc

**Rozdział ósmy: Czerwony księżyc**

* * *

Im bliżej było do dnia inwazji Kattegat, tym więcej wojowników przybywało do Vestfold.

\- Jeśli Lagertha nie zdołała znaleźć jakichś sensownych sojuszników, to jej dni są policzone. – stwierdziła Eira, obserwując razem z Heahmundem powitanie kolejnych mężczyzn gotowych do walki o dominację Haralda i Ivara nad obecną władczynią Kattegat.

\- Na pewno jest na to przygotowana. – odpowiedział jej na to mężczyzna. – Zna Ivara od dawna. Wie, do czego jest zdolny.

\- Część mnie chce, żeby ta kobieta faktycznie była odpowiednio przygotowana na ten atak. – powiedziała dziewczyna, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. – Ale druga część mnie wolałaby, żeby ta bitwa zakończyła się szybko, i żeby zakończyła się jej porażką. Wtedy przynajmniej mało wojowników by zginęło.

Heahmund nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Przytaknął tylko pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, po czym obrócił się z powrotem w stronę wybrzeża.

Eira i on wciąż nie ujawnili nikomu, że stali się parą. Ukrywali to przed innymi, w pełni świadomi tego, że mogłoby to sprowadzić na nich niemałe kłopoty – nawet teraz, gdy Eira była już wolnym człowiekiem. Ivar wciąż stanowił dla nich spore zagrożenie. Był szalony, nieobliczalny i niebezpieczny. Heahmund nie był na tyle szalony, żeby ryzykować konfliktu z nim. I był pewien, że Eira w pełni podziela jego obawy.

Ten fakt szybko zaczął się jednak na nich odbijać negatywnie. Z racji tego, że w oczach innych osób wciąż nikogo nie miała, szybko stała się obiektem zainteresowania wielu wojowników. Dziewczyna ani trochę nie przesadzała mówiąc mu wtedy, że po jej wygranej i uzyskaniu przez nią wolności zlecą się ku niej potencjalni zalotnicy.

\- Ty jesteś Eira, zgadza się? – Jeden z niedawno przybyłych do Vestfold wojowników podszedł do niej jak gdyby nigdy nic, uśmiechając się przy tym pod nosem. – Słyszałem o twojej wygranej w walce ceremonialnej. Podobno jesteś bardzo utalentowaną wojowniczką.

\- Nie trać nawet na to czasu. – odpowiedziała mu momentalnie dziewczyna. – Nie jestem zainteresowana.

Wyraźnie go to ubodło. Heahmund skłamałby twierdząc, że widok jego miny nie sprawił mu teraz mściwej satysfakcji. Z trudem powstrzymał się od triumfalnego uśmiechu, obserwując jak ten mężczyzna męczy się z tym, żeby zaimponować jego partnerce.

\- Co, masz już kogoś? – mężczyzna nie odpuszczał. Zaraz potem jego spojrzenie padło na siedzącego obok niej chrześcijanina. – To chyba nie ten klecha, co?

\- A co cię to interesuje? – odcięła mu się Eira. – Nie jestem już niczyją własnością. O tym też już na pewno musiałeś słyszeć. Nikt więc nie będzie mi dyktował, co mam robić i z kim mam się związywać. Jeśli tego zapragnę, to pozostanę sama. Jeśli nie, to sama znajdę sobie kogoś. Tak działa przecież nasze społeczeństwo, czyż nie? Kobiety, tak samo jak mężczyźni, mają równe prawa w tych kwestiach.

Wojownik nic jej nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał się tylko na nią nieprzychylnie, po czym, pokonany, oddalił się czym prędzej, zerkając jednak co jakiś czas przez ramię z mieszaniną złości i zaciekawienia.

\- Imponujesz im swoją inteligencją. – stwierdził Heahmund, gdy ta z powrotem obok niego usiadła. – I chyba tym też ich do siebie zniechęcasz.

\- To niech się zdecydują, czy chcą mieć u swojego boku niewinną, naiwną dziewczynkę czy dojrzałą i pewną siebie kobietę. Jednego i drugiego nie da się mieć naraz.

Heahmund tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem na te słowa. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeszcze kilka księżycy temu nie tolerowałby takiej inteligencji, zaradności i ciętego języka u kobiety. Społeczeństwo, w jakim się wychował, zabraniało kobietom bycia tak niezależnymi. Teraz jednak zdawał się w ogóle tym nie przejmować. Stwierdził w myślach, że tradycyjne role kobiet, do jakich przywykł w swoim świecie, w ogóle nie pasowałyby do Eiry. Nie byłaby wtedy sobą.

A on wtedy nie zadurzył się w niej kompletnie.

\- Ivar tu idzie. – Głos Eiry wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Heahmund odwrócił się w jej stronę i zobaczył, jak z przeciwnej strony zmierza ku nim niezdarnym krokiem Ivar. Chłopak opierał się o kulach, uparcie pokonując samodzielnie obraną przez siebie trasę. Ignorował wszystko i wszystkich, wzrok mając skupiony teraz przed sobą. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Heahmund zdał sobie sprawę, że młody wiking spogląda w ich stronę, i że to właśnie ku nim zmierza.

\- Czego on może chcieć? – spytał się cichym głosem mężczyzna, bardziej sam siebie niż Eiry. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej domyśliła się tego, bo zaraz potem wstała.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał się jej, gdy ta zdołała zrobić ledwie jeden krok.

\- Do Ivara. – odpowiedziała mu Eira, odwracając się do niego nieznacznie bokiem. – Chcę wiedzieć, czego on od nas chce. I lepiej też będzie, jeśli to ja ku niemu wyjdę. – dodała po chwili. – Wciąż jest wyższy statusem ode mnie. No i dobrze będzie, jeśli nie będzie podejrzewał, że jesteśmy razem. Przynajmniej niech do wypłynięcia do Kattegat myśli, że nic się pomiędzy nami nie dzieje.

Heahmund wiedział aż za dobrze, dlaczego chce ona to ukrywać. W planach wciąż mieli ucieczkę z pola bitwy podczas najazdu na Kattegat. Jeśli to wszystko się powiedzie, wtedy będą mogli być wreszcie wolni – i nie będą musieli się przed nikim ukrywać.

Eira w tym czasie stanęła przed Ivarem, zatrzymując go w połowie drogi. Stali teraz dostatecznie blisko, że Heahmund mógł bez problemu dostrzec wyraz twarzy chłopaka. Widział, jak ten uśmiecha się pod nosem, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony. Na sam ten widok Heahmund poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w brzuchu. Momentalnie przypomniał sobie noc uczty, gdy Ivar siedział obok Eiry i bez przerwy zagadywał do niej i przyglądał się jej z zainteresowaniem. Nie był głupcem – i wiedział, że Ivar też nim nie jest. Był pewien tego, że młodzieniec też chciał starać się o względy dziewczyny. I sama ta myśl napawała go złością i odrazą do wikinga.

Przez dość długą chwilę rozmawiali o czymś. Heahmund nie mógł dostrzec wyrazu twarzy Eiry, ale po jej postawie i mowie ciała wywnioskował, że nie była spięta i nie bała się Ivara. Obrał to za dobry znak – znaczyło to, że nie groził jej i nie mówił jej czegoś niestosownego.

W pewnej chwili oboje spojrzeli się w bok w tym samym momencie, skupiając swoją uwagę na jednej specyficznej rzeczy. Heahmund nie dostrzegł w pierwszej chwili, na co mogą się teraz przyglądać. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważył, co tak bardzo przykuło ich uwagę.

Astrid.

Partnerka króla Haralda przechadzała się pomiędzy nowo przybyłymi wojownikami, uśmiechając się do niektórych. Od razu zauważył, że wyglądała tak, jakby kogoś wśród nich szukała. Rozglądała się ciągle dookoła, jak gdyby liczyła na to, że zaraz trafi na kogoś znajomego.

Heahmund odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Eiry i Ivara. Teraz, gdy dziewczyna była zwrócona ku niemu bokiem, mógł wreszcie dostrzec wyraz jej twarzy.

Była zniesmaczona i zdenerwowana. Widział, jak dziewczyna marszczy brwi nieufnie, przyglądając się tak przechadzającej się jak gdyby nigdy nic kobiecie.

Wiedział, że Eira ani trochę nie lubiła Astrid – uważała ją za złą królową i sądziła, że ta mąci w głowie jej królowi. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że podobny wachlarz emocji zobaczy na twarzy Ivara. Tak jednak było – chłopak, podobnie jak Eira, nie wydawał się być zadowolony z faktu, że Astrid tu była.

 _Czyżby łączył ich wspólny cel?_ – spytał się sam siebie w myślach, obserwując ich z oddali. – _Czy ma on coś w planach wobec niej? Może to dlatego nie przeszkadza jej on? Może ona z nim współpracuje?_

 _Tylko dlaczego nic mi o tym nie powiedziała?_

Ta ostatnia myśl boleśnie ubodła Heahmunda w serce. Fakt, znał Eirę od niedawna, ale przez to wszystko, co do tej pory przeszli i czego się o niej dowiedział, czuł między nią a sobą silną więź.

Z trudem powstrzymał się od wstania i udania się do nich. Wytrzymał jakoś i zaczekał cierpliwie, aż Eira nie skończy rozmawiać z Ivarem. Obserwował go potem spod byka, jak ten niezdarnym, powolnym krokiem zmierza w stronę, z której przyszedł.

\- I czego on chciał? – spytał się Eiry, gdy ta tylko do niego podeszła.

\- Chciał wiedzieć, jak sobie radzę po uzyskaniu wolności. – odpowiedziała mu zdawkowym tonem głosu dziewczyna. – No i chciał też wiedzieć, jak ty sobie tutaj radzisz. Nie do końca chyba podoba mu się to, że ciągle ze mną spędzasz czas. Jak sam to ujął: „To był mój więzień, a teraz wygląda to tak, jakbyś to ty była jego właścicielką". – Po tych słowach Eira roześmiała się cicho, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową na samą tę myśl.

\- A czemu oboje tak spojrzeliście się na Astrid? – Heahmund nie mógł już dłużej czekać; niecierpliwość zżerała go wręcz od środka.

Po jego pytaniu Eira na moment zastygła w miejscu, a uśmiech momentalnie zrzedł z jej ust. Spojrzała się na niego uważnie, zanim w końcu nie udzieliła mu odpowiedzi.

\- Ivar też nie chce widzieć jej w roli królowej. Dowiedział się zaraz po tej uczcie, że podzielam jego opinię, i zaoferował swoją pomoc w odkryciu prawdy na temat tego, co ona kombinuje.

\- A ona faktycznie co kombinuje? – Heahmund podchodził dość sceptycznie do idei, że Ivar tak sam z siebie zdecydował się pomóc Eirze. Był pewien tego, że kryje się za tym coś więcej.

\- Według tego, co się dowiedział… tak, i to nawet bardzo. – Eira przysiadła następnie obok niego, a następnie nachyliła się w jego stronę tak, żeby nikt poza nim nie mógł jej teraz usłyszeć. – Znalazł on dowód na to, że Astrid planuje zdradzić króla Haralda. – powiedziała. – Działa ona na dwa fronty i wysłała wiadomość do Lagerthy o nadchodzącym ataku.

\- Jakim cudem jej się to udało? – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – Czy ten wasz król w ogóle jej nie pilnuje?

\- No właśnie tego wcale nie robi. Mówiłam ci, że całkowicie go sobie omotała. Jeden z ludzi Ivara był świadkiem tego, jak spotyka się ona z członkiem jakiejś załogi, która przybyła tutaj zaraz po wezwaniu króla Haralda. Już ich tu nie ma – są już pewnie w Kattegat i pomagają Lagercie w opracowaniu planu kontrataku.

\- Zamierzasz coś zrobić z tą informacją? – Jeśli to faktycznie była prawda, to mieli większy problem, niż sądził. Cały ich plan mógł teraz spalić na panewce, jeśli Lagertha zdoła zebrać dostatecznie dużą armię i pierwsza ich zaatakować. – Powiesz o tym swojemu królowi?

\- Tego jeszcze nie jestem pewna. – przyznała mu Eira. – Nie mam jeszcze faktycznych dowodów na to. Jest on tak w niej zadurzony, że mógłby mi nie uwierzyć. Musielibyśmy złapać jakiegoś członka tej załogi, z którą się ona wtedy porozumiała. To jest jedyny sposób, żeby go przekonać do uwierzenia w to.

\- I Ivar naprawdę chce w tym pomóc? – Heahmund wciąż nie chciał uwierzyć w tę jedną rzecz.

\- Tak, chce. – zapewniła go w odpowiedzi Eira. – Nie martw się tak o to. – dodała, widząc jego zaniepokojoną minę. – Dam sobie z nim radę. Wiem, w jaki sposób działać, żeby nie narobić sobie większych problemów. Nie dam sobą tak łatwo zmanipulować. Nie jestem taką łatwą zdobyczą, na jaką Ivar być może liczy.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale o nie oznacza, że się o to nie martwię. Widziałem go w akcji. To potwór. Powinnaś na niego uważać.

Eira w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się pogodnie.

\- Masz na to moje słowo.

~0~

Trzy dni później Vestfold zgromadziło w końcu wszystkich wojowników i jarlów lojalnych królowi Haraldowi. Zgodnie z tradycją, nastał wreszcie moment na złożenie ofiary rytualnej, na którą wszyscy czekali.

Heahmund nie miał żadnego wyjścia – musiał wciąć udział w tej ceremonii, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie. Ani trochę nie uśmiechało mu się branie udziału w takich barbarzyńskich praktykach, ale wizja zostawienia Eiry samej w miejscu, w którym Ivar miałby do niej łatwy dostęp, przyprawiała go o zimne dreszcze. Z dwojga złego wolał przyglądać się składaniu ofiary z człowieka od wyobrażania sobie w swojej samotni, co Ivar może kombinować i co może robić z jego wybranką.

 _Moja wybranka…_ – Na samą tę myśl słaby uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny. Nie miał innego słowa na to, jak ją opisać. Nie byli jeszcze oficjalnie razem, ale czuł, że ich więź z każdym dniem zacieśnia się coraz bardziej. Chciał móc być z nią w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu – nie miał już ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. Wpływ jego religii wciąż był jednak w nim silny – nie chciał sobie na coś takiego pozwolić aż do momentu, gdy będą wreszcie wolni od tego pogańskiego świata i będą mogli być szczerzy i otwarci wobec tego, co wyznają.

Mężczyzna stanął u boku Eiry w pierwszym rzędzie otaczającym okrągły plac, na środku którego znajdował się nieduży podest. Przeczuwał, że to właśnie w tym miejscu złożą ofiarę z Leifra. Wsłuchiwał się w milczeniu w śpiewy zebranych i stałą melodię instrumentów, zerkając co jakiś czas w stronę długiej ścieżki pomiędzy dwoma budynkami, którą wkrótce miał być przeprowadzony wojownik Ivara.

W końcu się pokazał – prowadzony przez czterech rosłych wikingów, po dwóch po obu jego stronach, Leifr szedł z dumnie uniesioną głową przez tłum. Nie wyglądał na osobę, która obawia się śmierci – wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał Heahmundowi na osobę, która pogodziła się ze swoim losem i była w pełni świadoma tego, co ją wkrótce czeka. Jego umysł, wbrew jemu samemu, od razu podążył ku wyobrażeniom, jak zachowywałaby się w tej sytuacji Eira. Czy tak jak Leifr by szła dumnie przed siebie, nie bacząc na nic i na nikogo? Czy też może walczyłaby z prowadzącymi ją wojownikami, desperacko próbując walczyć.

 _Nie myśl o takich rzeczach._ – skarcił się momentalnie w myślach. – _Eira wygrała walkę. Wciąż żyje. I będzie żyć jeszcze przez długi czas._

Leifr został w tym czasie zaprowadzony pod sam podest. Śpiewy nabrały mocy i stały się lepiej słyszalne. Harald wystąpił z tłumu i wszedł na podwyższenie, po czym sam ujął dłoń wojownika i zaprowadził go na sam środek, gdzie mężczyzna został przywiązany rękoma do dwóch drewnianych słupów, a jego koszula została z niego zdarta jednym ruchem.

Heahmund wiedział, co wkrótce będzie miało miejsce, i sama świadomość tego przyprawiała go teraz o mdłości. Trzymał się jednak twardo, nie chcąc okazać przy tych ludziach żadnej słabości. A już na pewno nie chciał tego zrobić w obecności Eiry.

Z ciekawości zerknął na nią przez moment. Dziewczyna stała pewnie w miejscu i w ogóle nie wydawała się przejmować tym, co się teraz działo. Mężczyzna był pewien, że było to spowodowane tym, że się w tej kulturze wychowała. Widziała coś takiego już nie raz.

\- Nie oburza cię to? – spytał się jej przyciszonym głosem, nie mogąc się już dłużej przed tym powstrzymać. Zerknął przelotnie w stronę podestu. Król Harald przyjął właśnie miecz od kapłana i stanął przed wojownikiem, gotowy do złożenia go w ofierze. – To jest barbarzyństwo.

\- Gdybyś żył tutaj tak długo jak ja, to byś do tego przywykł. – odpowiedziała mu na to Eira, potwierdzając jego teorię tym jednym zdaniem. – To jest część naszej kultury. Można się z tym zgadzać lub nie zgadzać, ale bez względu na to wciąż pozostanie to częścią naszego świata.

Heahmund nie do końca się z tym zgadzał. Chciał zakwestionować jej słowa, ale wtedy jego uwagę przykuł czyjś krzyk. Zaniepokojony, że coś się stało, obrócił się szybko w stronę hałasu. Szybko okazało się jednak, że nikomu nie działa się krzywda, a krzyk ten nie był spowodowany strachem czy przerażeniem – wręcz odwrotnie, spowodowany był ekstazą.

Harald jednym pchnięciem przebił tors Leifra. Wojownik zachwiał się nieznacznie, ale utrzymał pozycję stojącą. Dzielnie wytrzymał aż do samego końca, aż do momentu, w którym król Vestfold wyciągnął z jego ciała ostrze miecza, zbroczone ciemną krwią.

W momencie, w którym jego ciało upadło na podest, mrok nocy rozdarły liczne okrzyki tłumu. Harald obrócił się przodem do zebranych, podczas gdy dwaj kapłani przystąpili do dalszej części ceremonii. Zaczęli zbierać wypływającą z rany krew Leifra do dużej, drewnianej misy, a gdy już ją napełnili niemalże po brzegi, czterech mężczyzn podeszło do ciała wojownika, odwiązali je od słupów, po czym ostrożnie zabrali je z podestu.

Heahmund wciąż nie rozumiał wszystkiego, co miało tutaj miejsce. Obserwując ten rytuał poczuł jednak w pewnym momencie coś dziwnego – coś, czego nigdy w życiu by się po sobie nie spodziewał.

Zafascynowało go to.

Nie chciał przyznać się do tego. Całe swoje życie był uczony o tym, że chrześcijaństwo było jedyną drogą do zbawienia. Tylko w to wierzył, i w nic innego. Teraz jednak, obserwując tych wszystkich ludzi, zobaczył w nich to, co zwykł dotychczas widywać u wyznawców swojej religii.

Wiara. Czysta, niczym nieskalana wiara.

W przeszłości spodziewał się tego, że jeśli kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mu być świadkiem jednej z takich ceremonii, to zobaczy tutaj jedynie barbarzyństwo i okrucieństwo. Obserwując jednak, z jaką delikatnością wojownicy przenosili teraz ciało swojego kompana, z jaką ostrożnością kapłani postępowali z jego krwią, i z jaką pasją ci wszyscy wpatrywali się w skupieniu w to wszystko, przez moment zwątpił we wszystko, co w tej pory wierzył.

 _Sami nie wiemy, która religia jest tą prawdziwą. Dopiero po śmierci możemy się tego dowiedzieć. Istnieją przecież religie starsze od chrześcijaństwa i religii, od której chrześcijaństwo wzięło swój początek. Tylko zmarli znają prawdę na ten temat._

Słowa Eiry powróciły do niego ze wzmożoną intensywnością. Obrócił się powoli i spojrzał się na nią bokiem, obserwując ją uważnie.

 _Czy to właśnie tak powinienem jednak postępować?_ – zapytał sam siebie. – _Wierzyć we wszystko i w nic jednocześnie? Nie odrzucać żadnej religii? Czy coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe?_

Trudno było mu sobie wyobrazić coś takiego. Miał z tego powodu spore problemy z uwierzeniem w to, że Eira naprawdę mogła mieć taki światopogląd. Wyznała mu przecież, że tak jak on była chrześcijanką. Wierzyła w to co on. Dlaczego zatem miała taką opinię na temat własnej wiary?

Heahmund powoli odwrócił się w stronę podestu. Kapłani stanęli przed królem Haraldem i właśnie mieli go obmyć krwią Leifra. Razem unieśli drewnianą misę ponad głowę mężczyzny, gotowi do wylania wszystkiego na jego ciało.

Nagle rozbrzmiał głośny ryk rogu. Wszyscy uczestnicy ceremonii obrócili się jak jeden mąż w stronę wybrzeża, skąd doszedł do nich ten sygnał.

Heahmund zobaczył, jak gwałtownie zmieniło się nastawienie wszystkich tu obecnych. Jeszcze przed chwilą stali dookoła, zrelaksowani i spokojni. Teraz dostrzegał na ich twarzach jedynie gniew i złość.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał się Eiry, gdy ludzie zaczęli nagle się przepychać we wszystkie strony, ewidentnie się do czegoś szykując. Nie uciekali – zamiast tego biegli w różne miejsca, łapiąc przy tym coś po drodze i zaraz potem zawracając w stronę wybrzeża.

\- To był sygnał ostrzegawczy. – wyjaśniła mu dziewczyna. Pociągnęła go szybko w stronę jednego z baraków, w których składowali broń, i złapała naprędce dwa miecze, po czym jeden z nich podała mężczyźnie. – Jesteśmy atakowani.


	9. Historia zwycięzców

**I znów miesiąc zajęło mi napisanie rozdziału… z góry za to przepraszam. Plus jest taki, że powinnam mieć już więcej czasu na pisanie – po wczorajszych badaniach kocicy wyszło, że przerzutów nie ma, więc na razie jest z nią cacy. Reszta zwierzaków dobrze się trzyma, w domu wszystko ogarnięte, klawiatura nowa kupiona (dzięki czemu ta laptopowa, w której kilka przycisków odmawia czasem posłuszeństwa już nie denerwuje), a i wena twórcza wróciła z pełną mocą :) Mam nadzieję, że utrzyma się przez długi czas. Wreszcie dotarłam do rozdziału, który chciałam napisać od samego początku. A od teraz wszystko potoczy się z górki :)**

 **Wonderfooler** **:** _ **Oj, będzie bitka – nie ostatnia zresztą :) I coś jeszcze, ale o tym na koniec rozdziału ;)**_

* * *

 **Rozdział dziewiąty: Historia zwycięzców**

* * *

Jego najczarniejszy scenariusz właśnie się sprawdził.

Heahmund czuł się tak, jakby całe jego ciało zmieniło się w kamień. _A więc jednak Lagertha zdecydowała się zaatakować pierwsza. Cały nasz plan spalił na panewce._ Mężczyzna z trudem dawał sobie z wachlarzem uczuć, jakie teraz odczuwał.

Eira była w tej chwili jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Pewnie szła przez tłum, ciągnąc go za sobą. Zatrzymała się dopiero wtedy, gdy dotarła już do swojego celu.

\- Zostajemy tutaj. – powiedziała mu, stawiając go przy ścianie samotnego, piętrowego budynku położonego dość blisko wybrzeża. – Oni zajmą się pierwszą falą najeźdźców, a nam zostaną do pokonania ci, którzy się przedrą przez pierwszy szereg.

\- A nie powinniśmy wykorzystać tego zamieszania, żeby spróbować uciec? – spytał się jej na to Heahmund. – Mamy teraz szansę. Drugiej możemy już nie mieć.

Eira w odpowiedzi pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nie dalibyśmy rady. – odpowiedziała mu. – Wokół całego Vestfold obozy rozbili wojownicy ze wszystkich miast i królestw lojalnych Haraldowi. Ktoś na pewno by nas zauważył. Wiedzą, kim jesteśmy. Powiedzieliby o naszej ucieczce królowi i Ivarowi, jak tylko zakończy się ta walka.

\- Sądzisz, że wasza strona ją wygra?

\- Oczywiście. – Eira była tego pewna jak niczego innego. – Mamy tu najlepszych wojowników. Nie damy sobie tak łatwo… – Nagle dziewczyna spojrzała się na coś zaraz za Heahmundem, po czym złapała go za ramię i popchnęła gwałtownie na ścianę budynku. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając, nie zdołał on w żaden sposób na to zareagować.

W momencie, w którym jego plecy zderzyły się ze ścianą, Eira wypuściła się do przodu jak strzała, atakując nacierającego na nich wojownika.

Wszystko, co miało miejsce potem, potoczyło się tak szybko, że Heahmund ledwie zdołał to dostrzec w słabym świetle księżyca i znajdujących się w ich pobliżu kilku pochodni. Najeźdźca zamachnął się na Eirę toporem, na co ona wykonała szybki unik. Następnie, wykorzystując wąską przestrzeń pomiędzy budynkiem a kilkoma stojącymi naprzeciwko niego straganami, dziewczyna raniła mężczyznę w prawe przedramię, tnąc przy tym mięśnie i nerwy. Ten momentalnie stracił siłę w ręce i wypuścił z niej swój topór. Spróbował zamachnąć się nim lewą ręką, ale nie dał rady – Eira wykonała kolejny unik i znalazła się za nim, po czym obróciła się na pięcie, odbiła się lewą nogą od straganu i skoczyła na wojownika, zatapiając w jego tułowiu swój miecz.

Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, wydając przy tym z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Eira dla pewności odczekała jeszcze chwilę, a gdy była już pewna, że zabiła go, jednym szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła z jego ciała ostrze, teraz zbroczone krwią.

\- Pierwsi już się przedarli. – powiedziała cichym głosem, wpatrując się w ciało poległego pozbawionym emocji wzrokiem. – Następni zaraz się tu zjawią. Przygotuj się.

Drugi raz nie musiała mu tego powtarzać. Heahmund odsunął się od ściany budynku i ujął pewniej miecz, stając u jej boku.

\- Gotowy? – spytała się go jeszcze, szykując go do boju.

\- Gotowy.

Nie musieli długo czekać. Chwilę potem usłyszeli krzyki i odgłosy walki, szybko zbliżające się w ich stronę.

Heahmund prawie nic nie widział. Ich jedynym źródłem światła stały się pochodnie, gdy księżyc zasłoniły na długą chwilę chmury. Nie przejmował się tym jednak zbytnio – nie była to pierwsza bitwa, którą odbywał pod osłoną nocy. Wiedział, w jaki sposób musi teraz działać. Był zdany przede wszystkim na swój zmysł słuchu. Wzrok będzie mu przydatny dopiero wtedy, gdy atakujący znajdą się dostatecznie blisko niego. Zanim to jednak nastąpi, to aby wiedzieć, skąd nadejdzie atak, będzie musiał to wyczuć w inny sposób.

 _Nadchodzą._ – pomyślał zaraz potem, gdy okrzyki zaczęły się gwałtownie zbliżać w ich stronę. Czuł, że Eira stoi tuż obok niego – niemalże stykali się teraz ramionami. Mała część jego chciała ją teraz złapać i zacząć uciekać. Wiedział jednak, że to nie było teraz możliwe. Eira mu już to wytłumaczyła. Musiał się więc skupić na walce i na tym, żeby wygrać.

I nie dopuścić, żeby Eirze cokolwiek się stało.

Pierwsi przeciwnicy wbiegli w pole ich widzenia w momencie, gdy księżyc zaczął się nieśmiało wyłaniać zza chmur. Jego słaba poświata oświetliła ich jednak wystarczająco, tak że mogli wiedzieć, z iloma napastnikami mają do czynienia.

Było ich pięciu. Po hałasach, jakie dobiegały do nich z oddali wywnioskował jednak szybko, że wkrótce zjawią się tu następni. Mieli zatem mało czasu, żeby zająć się tymi pięcioma, zanim nie nastąpi kolejny atak.

Silnie zbudowany, górujący wzrostem nad pozostałymi kompanami wiking rzucił się na nich jako pierwszy. Zamachnął się na Heahmunda swoim toporem, chcąc go wykończyć jednym ciosem. Mężczyzna zdołał uniknąć ciosu w samą porę, robiąc dwa kroki w bok i pozwalając, żeby topór wbił się z impetem w drewnianą belkę znajdującą się tuż za nim.

Bez wahania zdecydował się to wykorzystać. Widząc, jak wojownik zmaga się z wyciągnięciem ostrza swojej broni z drewna, Heahmund jednym płynnym ruchem rozciął swoim mieczem jego gardło.

Nie miał czasu przyglądać się, jak Skandynaw upada na ziemię, krztusząc się własną krwią – jego towarzysze zaatakowali jego i Eirę w tym samym czasie, krzycząc przy tym wściekle.

\- Łap! – Eira krzyknęła, rzucając w jego stronę jeden ze swoich sztyletów. Heahmund złapał go w tym samym momencie, w którym jeden z wojowników natarł na niego.

Siła uderzenia na moment odebrała mu dech w piersi. Heahmund zachwiał się i omal nie upadł. W ostatniej chwili zaparł się jedną nogą, wysuwając ją w tył. W tym samym czasie przybliżył swój miecz blisko swojego ciała, blokując atak mężczyzny. Odczekał chwilę, aby złapać równowagę, a gdy tylko poczuł, że odzyskał pełną stabilność, jednym ruchem odepchnął napastnika od siebie, jednocześnie wymierzając w niego cios swoim mieczem. Wiking uniknął ostrza w ostatniej chwili, cofając się pospiesznie na bezpieczną odległość.

Gdy tylko Heahmund zyskał przewagę w tej walce, spojrzał się szybko w stronę Eiry. Obawiał się, że ta przegrywa swój pojedynek przeciwko dwóm mężczyznom, którzy naraz na nią natarli.

Nie mógł być w tej chwili bardziej w błędzie.

Eira kopnięciem odepchnęła od siebie jednego z nich. Ataku drugiego z łatwością uniknęła, ustawiając się bokiem do niego, tak że ostrze jego miecza ominęło ją, ocierając się tylko nieznacznie o materiał jej koszuli. Zaraz potem złapała go za rękę, w której trzymał swój oręż, a następnie wykręciła ją boleśnie i, wykorzystując jego sytuację, powaliła go na ziemię. Złapała następnie swój sztylet i zamachnęła się, a następnie zatopiła jego ostrze w ciele mężczyzny aż po samą rękojeść. Gdy towarzysz mężczyzny, którego wcześniej od siebie odepchnęła, rzucił się na nią ponownie, krzycząc przy tym jak opętany, Eira szybko zmieniła pozycję i wykonała półobrót w miejscu, wysuwając przy tym spod siebie lewą nogę, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym wojownik znalazł się w jej pobliżu. Podcięła mu nogi i wywróciła do na ziemię, po czym wykończyła go w taki sam sposób jak jego towarzysza.

 _Trzech z głowy. Zostało jeszcze dwóch._ Heahmund podszedł w kilku krokach do Eiry i pomógł jej wstać. Następnie oboje stanęli plecami do siebie, trzymając swoją broń przed sobą, każde stając naprzeciwko jednego z dwóch ocalałych.

Ci czekali tylko jedną krótką chwilę. Natarli na nich zaraz potem, wznosząc przy tym głośne okrzyki. Byli pewni, że zdołają pokonać tę parę.

Pierwszy cios przyjęła Eira. Od jego impetu cofnęła się nieco, wpadając plecami na Heahmunda.

Był on na to przygotowany. Stanął pewniej, pomagając jej odzyskać równowagę. Jednocześnie ujął jej lewą rękę, którą dziewczyna instynktownie wysunęła do tyłu, szukając czegoś do złapania się, żeby nie upaść, i ujął ją mocno.

Eira od razu to wykorzystała. Uścisnęła jego rękę, dając mu tym znak, po czym naparła nieznacznie na niego swoimi ramionami. Heahmund pochylił się wówczas do przodu, bezbłędnie odczytując jej sygnały. Dziewczyna przechyliła się do tyłu, po czym, mając teraz lepszy kąt do ataku, wykonała silne kopnięcie, odrzucając tym od siebie swojego przeciwnika. Następnie to ona przejęła kontrolę nad walką – rzuciła się na mężczyznę i wbiła mu sztylet w brzuch, a następnie jeszcze raz, tym razem w klatkę piersiową, pomiędzy żebrami, trafiając w jego serce.

Heahmund nie miał tyle szczęścia, co ona – jego przeciwnik okazał się silniejszy, niż początkowo zakładał. Kilkakrotnie spróbował go rozbroić, wykonując uniki, nacierając na niego i próbując wybić mu miecz z ręki, ale wszystko to było na darmo – wyglądało na to, że ten wojownik był lepiej wyszkolony niż pozostali.

Podjął się jeszcze jednej próby. Udał, że wyprowadza atak na lewą stronę mężczyzny, a gdy ten przesunął się w odpowiednią stronę, chcąc zablokować cios, Heahmund wykonał szybki unik i zmienił trajektorię uderzenia. Był pewien, że mu się uda. Ostrze jego miecza znajdowało się już tak blisko ciała jego przeciwnika. Jeszcze jedna chwila i będzie po wszystkim.

W tym samym momencie wiking także zmienił swoją pozycję, zaskakując tym biskupa. Zanim ten zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, wojownik rzucił się na niego i powalił go na ziemię, wytrącając mu przy tym miecz z ręki.

 _Zginę._ – zdołał pomyśleć, bezsilnie patrząc się, jak mężczyzna unosi nad siebie swój miecz, szykując się do zadania mu śmiertelnego ciosu. – _Eira,_ _pom_ _…_

W tej samej chwili smukła sylwetka dziewczyny mignęła mu przed oczami, rzucając się całym swoim ciałem na wojownika.

Eira w ostatniej chwili zauważyła, że Heahmund jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Zdołała już zabić swojego przeciwnika i odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć, jak jej partnerowi idzie. Zastygła ze strachu, gdy zobaczyła, że Heahmund jest o krok od zginięcia.

 _Nie mogę pozwolić mu umrzeć. Nie w taki sposób._

W ułamku sekundy podjęła decyzję. Ujęła mocniej rękojeść swojego sztyletu, po czym bez cienia wahania skoczyła na skandynawskiego wojownika i z impetem rzuciła go na ziemię, przygważdżając go do niej swoim ciałem.

Była o niższa i szczuplejsza od niego – element zaskoczenia zadziałał, ale na krótko. Czując, jak zaczyna wić się pod nią i jak próbuje się spod niej wyswobodzić, Eira złapała pewniej swój oręż i czym prędzej przystawiła jego ostrze do gardła wojownika. Ten momentalnie zastygł, zdając sobie w końcu sprawę z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł.

Nie zabiła go. Rozpoznała jego twarz. To był Hakon, kapitan załogi, która nie tak dawno poprzysięgła lojalność królowi Haraldowi, a następnie zniknęli niespodziewanie bez żadnych wieści.

Ruch po jej lewej stronie wytrącił ją z transu. Heahmund podniósł się z ziemi i właśnie miał ranić mężczyznę. Eira złapała go za rękę i powstrzymała w ostatniej chwili.

\- Nie! – zawołała, jednocześnie odpychając go. – Rozpoznaję go. To ich lider. Oryginalnie byli po naszej stronie. Trzeba go zaprowadzić do króla Haralda.

Heahmund niechętnie przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Ten człowiek omal go nie zabił. Odczuwał do niego w tej chwili pogardę i nienawiść. Chciał się go pozbyć. Posłuchał się jednak Eiry, bo wiedział, że nie może go zabić. Mogli od niego dowiedzieć się czegoś ważnego.

Pomógł jej więc ze spętaniem wojownika. Przez cały ten czas rozglądał się jednak na wszystkie strony, wypatrując kolejnego ataku. Na całe ich szczęście, żaden nie miał miejsca.

\- Co robimy dalej? – spytał się dziewczyny, gdy już wspólnymi siłami podnieśli pokonanego przeciwnika do pozycji stojącej.

\- Ja zabiorę go do naszego króla. – odpowiedziała mu Eira. – Ty znajdź Hvitserka lub Ivara i pomóż im. Spotkamy się po skończonej bitwie w siedzibie króla Haralda.

\- Wolę pójść tam z tobą. – upierał się mężczyzna. – Co będzie, jeśli on cię zaatakuje? Albo jeśli wpadniesz na kolejną bandę najeźdźców?

\- Dam sobie radę. Zaufaj mi. Idź i pomóż pozostałym w walce. Potrzebują teraz takich jak ty. A król Harald potrzebuje wiedzieć, dlaczego doszło do tego ataku. Spotkamy się po bitwie, obiecuję ci to.

Heahmund nie miał czasu się z nią wykłócać. Usłyszał, że w pobliżu walczą ze sobą kolejni wojownicy. Nie chciał im pomagać, ale nie miał za bardzo wyjścia – i tak nie mógł stąd uciec, a wsparcie ich w takiej chwili mogło mu pomóc na dłuższą metę. Zdecydował się więc posłuchać polecenia Eiry. Rzucił jej jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę walczących.

~0~

Bitwa zakończyła się wygraną zjednoczonych sił Haralda i Ivara. Ich wojownicy kompletnie rozgromili najeźdźców, oszczędzając nielicznych, z których tylko kilku zdołało zbiec, zanim nie zostali pojmani.

Heahmund skierował się w stronę siedziby króla Haralda razem z Hvitserkiem. Po tym, jak zdołał znaleźć chłopaka na polu bitwy, towarzyszył mu aż do samego końca, dwukrotnie ratując mu życie. Liczył na to, że wiking doceni to i wspomni o tym fakcie swojemu bratu. Być może wtedy Ivar zacznie traktować go w inny sposób.

Gdy weszli do środka, Hvitserk od razu pokierował go za sobą w stronę sali tronowej. Czekali tam już wszyscy jarlowie i najważniejsi sojusznicy króla Haralda. Stali w milczeniu przed tronem, jak gdyby na coś wyczekując.

 _Być może król Harald zaplanował sobie na teraz jakieś wielkie przemówienie._ – pomyślał Heahmund, przedzierając się za Hvitserkiem przez tłum przed sam tron, gdzie zapewne czekał na nich Ivar. – _Po takiej wygranej na pewno będzie chciał dodatkowo podbudować ducha walki swoich ludzi. Jestem tego pewien._

Gdy jednak dotarł na miejsce, Harald siedział w milczeniu na tronie. Mężczyzna w ogóle nie wyglądał na osobę, która właśnie wygrała walkę. Minę miał ponurą, a całe jego ciało wyglądało tak, jakby zaraz miało się w sobie zapaść. Wyglądał na czymś bardzo przybitego.

Przed nim, na podłodze, ze spuszczoną głową klęczała Astrid. Obok niej, poobijany i krwawiący z kilku ran ciętych siedział w podobnej pozycji lider tych, którzy ich najechali. Widok ten zdziwił niezmiernie Heahmunda. Spodziewał się zobaczyć tego drugiego tutaj, w takim stanie. Nie rozumiał jednak ani trochę, dlaczego Astrid znajdowała się w takiej samej pozycji co człowiek, który poprowadził na nich atak.

 _Czyżby miała z tym coś wspólnego?_ – zastanawiał się mężczyzna. Zerknął przelotnie na Ivara, który tylko siedział w milczeniu tuż obok niego, wpatrując się w Astrid z mściwą satysfakcją. – _On i Eira planowali odkryć, co ona kombinuje. Czy to o to chodziło? Czy od samego początku planowała zdradzić Haralda? Czy to właśnie razem odkryli?_

Jednocześnie poczuł on nieprzyjemnie ukłucie w sercu. Zazdrość. Zazdrościł Ivarowi tego, że Eira najwyraźniej zaufała mu na tyle, żeby wtajemniczyć go w to wszystko. On tylko przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z boku.

 _Gdzie ona jest?_ – uświadomił sobie nagle, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. – _Gdzie jest Eira?_

\- Powinienem był ich słuchać. – Cichy, ponury głos Haralda sprawił, że Heahmund przestał nagle szukać w tłumie swojej towarzyszki i przeniósł spojrzenie na króla Vestfold. – Te wszystkie rady, żebym ci nie ufał… powinienem się ich posłuchać. Byłem jednak zaślepiony miłością do ciebie. Naprawdę wierzyłem, że łączy nas coś więcej. Że naprawdę mnie kochasz. – Mężczyzna w tym momencie westchnął ciężko i uniósł na moment swoje spojrzenie. Natknął się nim po chwili na osobę Heahmunda, i jego wąskie usta wykrzywił gorzki uśmiech. Biskup momentalnie poczuł, jak zimne ciarki przechodzą po całym jego ciele. Coś w tym uśmiechu sprawiło, że poczuł się nieswojo. Nagle zapragnął, aby Eira była tutaj, u jego boku, cała i zdrowa. Wciąż nie wiedział, co się z nią stało. Musiała przeżyć, skoro doprowadziła do Haralda lidera najeźdźców. Jeśli jednak tak było, to gdzie ona się teraz podziewała?

\- To wcale nie tak. – wykrztusiła słabym głosem Astrid. – Zrozum mnie, proszę. To nie jest tak, jak myślisz…

\- Będziesz miała swoją okazję na obronę. – przerwał jej Harald. – Nie myśl sobie, że jestem jakimś potworem. Ja jednak twoich wytłumaczeń nie chcę już słuchać. Będziesz tłumaczyć się komuś innemu. Komuś, komu powinienem zaufać od samego początku. – Mężczyzna w tym momencie zaśmiał się ponuro, kręcąc przy tym z niedowierzaniem głową. – I pomyśleć, że dla ciebie omal nie zdradziłem własnego narodu. Miłość kompletnie mnie ogłupiła.

 _Coś tu jest nie tak._ – Głos w głowie Heahmunda mu podpowiedział. Spojrzał się jeszcze raz na Ivara, licząc na to, że być może w jego spojrzeniu lub zachowaniu znajdzie odpowiedź na to, co się tu dzieje. Ten jednak wciąż tylko uśmiechał się z mściwą satysfakcją, przenosząc spojrzenie to na Haralda, to znów na Astrid.

\- Masz jedną szansę na wyjaśnienie wszystkiego, Astrid. – Harald wstał powoli ze swojego tronu, po czym równie niespiesznym krokiem odsunął się na bok, przez cały ten czas unikając patrzenia się na swoją żonę. – Teraz to już wyłącznie od niej zależy twój los, moja droga. Postaraj się. Bo ona nie będzie dla ciebie tak łaskawa jak ja.

Heahmund spojrzał się szybko w stronę, w którą wskazał gestem ręki Harald. W tym samym czasie dwóch wojowników pilnujących wejścia do następnego pomieszczenia rozstąpiło się, i do środka weszła Eira.

Nie miała na sobie tego samego stroju, co wcześniej. Z jakiegoś powodu na tę okazję przebrała się – prosty strój nordyckiej wojowniczki zamieniła na uszytą z dobrego, trwałego materiału czarną suknię, przewiązaną w pasie grubym złotym łańcuchem. Długie rękawy przewiązane były po całej długości czerwonymi rzemykami. Strój dopełniało krótkie szare futro narzucone na ramiona dziewczyny oraz wisior z symbolem Yggdrasil, Drzewa Życia.

 _Co tu się dzieje?_ – zastanawiał się gorączkowo mężczyzna, obserwując z rosnącym niepokojem, jak Eira podchodzi do tronu Haralda, a następnie jak gdyby nigdy nic siada na nim. W dłoni trzymała jeden ze swoich sztyletów. Widząc to, dłoń Heahmunda machinalnie powędrowała do paska, przy którym trzymał on przez cały ten czas drugi sztylet dziewczyny. – _Jakim cudem to ona ma o tym decydować? O co tu chodzi? Od kiedy ona posiada moc do wydawania wyroków?_

\- Mów. – powiedziała Eira. Przez cały ten czas nie spojrzała się na Heahmunda. Wzrok miała utkwiony w osobie Astrid. – Wiem, że wysłałaś tego tutaj – tu wskazała skinieniem głowy na Hakona. – żeby przekazał Lagertcie informacje na temat naszej planowanej inwazji. Zdradziłaś swojego króla i męża, kobieto. Naraziłaś ten naród na niebezpieczeństwo. Jakie masz na to wytłumaczenie?

 _Ta postawa, ten ton głosu, to spojrzenie… ona się w ogóle nie zachowuje jak Eira, którą znam._ – Heahmund z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej tym wszystkim zdezorientowany. – _Co się tu wyprawia? Czy ona teraz gra? Czy może udawała aż do teraz, a to jest jej prawdziwe oblicze?_

Astrid nie odpowiedziała jej od razu. Wyprostowała się najpierw i rzuciła dziewczynie długie, wyzywające spojrzenie. Nie zadziałało ono jednak ani trochę. Sprawiła tym tylko, że Eira zmroziła ją swoim wzrokiem, ujmując swój sztylet w prawą dłoń, a następnie obracając go w dłoni, z końcem ostrza opartym o opuszek swojego palca wskazującego.

\- Nie chciałam, żeby Lagertcie coś się stało. – przyznała w końcu, poddając się. Nie miała szansy wygrać tej bitwy na spojrzenia. Eira miała nad nią w tej chwili dominującą przewagę. – Na pewno to rozumiesz. Postąpiłabyś tak samo, gdybyś była w mojej sytuacji, i gdyby to twoim bliskim zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Ci ludzie tutaj zebrani to też twoi bliscy. – odcięła się jej Eira. – Złożyłaś przysięgę. Jesteś ich królową. Jesteś za nich odpowiedzialna. I mimo to zdecydowałaś się ich wszystkich zdradzić?

\- Ja też zostałam wykorzystana! – wykrzyknęła w tym momencie kobieta, nie mogąc już dłużej tego znieść. – Wątpię, żebyś była w stanie zrozumieć moją sytuację, nawet gdybym ci ją przedstawiła.

\- Być może. – Eira uśmiechnęła się ponuro, przyglądając się uważnie kobiecie. – Ale to wciąż nie jest dobre wytłumaczenie.

\- Nie zamierzam się przed tobą tłumaczyć. – Astrid rzuciła dziewczynie nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Ale będziesz. – wtrącił się w tym momencie Harald. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę kobiety i stanął przed nią, mierząc ją srogim spojrzeniem. Ból, jaki wcześniej był widoczny w jego błękitnych oczach, teraz kompletnie wyparował. – Będziesz ją szanować, rozumiesz? Nie masz żadnego prawa traktować ją w taki sposób. Ona pierwsza wyczuła, że coś knujesz. Próbowała mi to powiedzieć przez cały ten czas… a ja jej nie słuchałem. Dla ciebie zdradziłem własną krew.

 _Własna krew._ Heahmund zastygł w osłupieniu. Ciężar tych dwóch słów przytłoczył go gwałtownie. Oddychając płytko i nierówno, mężczyzna powoli spojrzał się na Eirę. Dziewczyna w tym samym momencie podniosła swój wzrok i skierowała go w jego stronę. Gdy zobaczyła, że ten się w nią wpatruje, zamrugała kilkakrotnie, po czym szybko przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na lewo od mężczyzny.

Cichy śmiech sprawił, że i Heahmund spojrzał się w tę samą stronę. Ivar odwrócił się w końcu w jego stronę. Wciąż się śmiał, wyglądając na wyraźnie rozbawionego całą tą sytuacją.

 _Własna krew._ – powtórzył powoli w myślach. – _Nie, to nie może być to. To nie może być to._

\- Ciebie też wykorzystali, klecho. – usłyszał nagle głos Astrid. Obrócił się szybko w jej stronę i zobaczył, że i ta mu się przygląda. – Ale ty jesteś głupi. Jesteś głupszy ode mnie. Niczego się nie domyśliłeś.

\- No cóż… tak to jest, jak się myśli nie tym narządem, co trzeba. – zażartował Hvitserk. Kilkunastu wojowników zaśmiało się razem z nim.

Heahmund poczuł się tak, jakby cały świat zaczął się kręcić. W uszach mu szumiało, a wizja na moment się rozmazała.

\- Eira. – wymamrotał, czując, że powoli zaczyna opadać z sił. Powoli zrobił pierwszy krok, aby skierować się w jej stronę. – To nie… to nie może być…

\- To _jest_ prawda. – Harald zastąpił mu drogę, na moment kompletnie zapominając o procesie swojej żony. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc reakcję Heahmunda na całą tę sytuację. – I dla ciebie to jest _księżniczka_ Eira.

 _Księżniczka._ Wszystko kliknęło. Wszystko stało się dla niego pewne. Wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. Heahmund powoli podniósł wzrok i spojrzał się ponad ramieniem Haralda na Eirę. Dziewczyna wciąż unikała jego spojrzenia, wodząc wzrokiem po podłodze i znajdujących się najbliżej niej ludzi. Robiła wszystko, byle tylko nie musieć się na niego spojrzeć.

W końcu jednak to zrobiła. Gdy ich spojrzenia się wreszcie spotkały, uzyskał on wreszcie potwierdzenie tego, czego się obawiał.

 _Ona nigdy nie była niewolnicą. I nigdy nie była chrześcijanką. Ona jest wojowniczką. Ona jest Skandynawką. Ona jest poganką._

 _Ona jest córką króla Haralda z Vestfold._

 _A ja jestem idiotą, który uwierzył w to, że znalazłem w tym świecie swoje wybawienie._


	10. Gorzka prawda

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Gorzka prawda**

* * *

Heahmund stał przed tronem, wpatrując się w milczeniu w dziewczynę, którą do niedawna uważał za najbliższą mu osobę na całym świecie.

Astrid nie została skazana na śmierć – ten los czekał Hakona za zdradę swojego króla. Małżonka władcy Vestfold została na tę chwilę skazana na areszt. Gdy oboje zostali wyprowadzeni z sali tronowej, w środku pozostali tylko Harald, Ivar, Eira, Heahmund i Hvitserk. Harald odwołał nawet wszystkich swoich wojowników i postawił ich na zewnątrz pomieszczenia, aby pilnowali, żeby nikt im teraz w niczym nie przeszkodził.

Eira wciąż siedziała na tronie swojego ojca. Heahmund przyglądał się jej, jak obraca w dłoniach swój sztylet. Wciąż nie odezwała się do niego nawet choćby jednym słowem.

 _Ja też wciąż milczę._ – pomyślał. – _Nie wiem nawet, co teraz powiedzieć. Nie ma słów na to, co teraz czuję._

\- Czy cokolwiek, co powiedziałaś mi przez te wszystkie dni, które spędziliśmy razem, było prawdą? – spytał się w końcu. Nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść. – Czy w ogóle jesteś chrześcijanką?

W odpowiedzi Eira cicho się roześmiała.

 _To nie jest ta sama dziewczyna, z którą spędziłem cały ten czas. To nie jest Eira. To nie jest_ moja _Eira._

Harald też się roześmiał. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Milczał, czekając na to, aż jego córka sama odpowie biskupowi.

\- A jak sądzisz? – odcięła mu się w końcu pytaniem na pytanie dziewczyna. – No dobrze… mała część tego była prawdą.

\- Która część? – wiedział, że to, co najbardziej by chciał, żeby było prawdą, nie okaże się nią. Mimo to zapytał się jej o to.

\- Miałam starszego brata. – powiedziała. – Nie był on co prawda moim rodzonym bratem, tylko przyrodnim, ale miałam go. Zmarł wiele lat temu.

Nie dociekał, jak on zmarł. Nie interesowało go to. Chciał teraz wiedzieć coś innego.

\- A bycie chrześcijanką?

\- Nie jestem nią. – Te trzy słowa ubodły go boleśnie. Zignorował jednak ten palący ból w sercu i w milczeniu pozwolił na to, aby Eira dokładnie mu to wyjaśniła. – Nie spotkałam też nigdy Athelstana, jeśli to jest twoje następne pytanie.

\- Skąd zatem tyle wiesz o mojej religii? – Heahmund zignorował spojrzenia rzucane mu przez Ivara i Hvitserka. Dwaj najmłodsi synowie Ragnara mieli wyraźny ubaw z całej tej sytuacji. I oni go jednak nie interesowali. Nic dla niego nie znaczyli. – Skąd miałaś ten wisiorek i różaniec?

\- W przeszłości przewinęło się tutaj paru chrześcijan. – wyjaśniła mu Eira. – Niektórzy przybyli tutaj z handlarzami, inni byli jeńcami wojennymi z krainy Franków. Wy chrześcijanie jesteście bardzo ciekawi. – dodała po chwili, uśmiechając się przy tym pod nosem. – Jesteście bardzo skorzy do dzielenia się z innymi informacjami o swojej wierze. Sądzicie, że jeśli nagadacie ludziom o niej wystarczająco dużo, to ci ot tak zmienią swoją wiarę.

\- Czy to dlatego mnie okłamywałaś? – dociekał dalej Heahmund. – Liczyłaś na to, że być może to ja ulegnę i zmienię swoją wiarę? To dlatego próbowałaś mu wmówić tę filozofię o tym, że żadna wiara nie jest doskonała?

\- Trzymała się blisko ciebie, bo ja jej to poleciłem zrobić. – odpowiedział za dziewczynę Harald. Heahmund niechętnie przeniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie. Co jakiś czas zerkał jednak w stronę Eirę, ciekaw jej reakcji na każde kolejne wyznanie jej ojca. – Razem z Ivarem wpadliśmy na pomysł zabawienia się twoimi emocjami. Chcieliśmy zobaczyć, jak zareagujesz na to, że jest tutaj ktoś taki jak ty, i jak się wtedy zachowasz. Patrząc się po twojej minie, najwyraźniej nasz plan się powiódł.

\- I twoja córka się na to wszystko zgodziła? – biskup przygryzł dolną wargę, z trudem powstrzymując się od posłania steku przekleństw. – Czy może ją do tego zmusiłeś? Tak się zachowuje dobry ojciec? Naraża swoje dziecko na potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo?

\- Nasza kultura drastycznie różni się od waszej, biskupie. – odparł mu wiking. – My nie boimy się naszych kobiet. Nie chowamy ich pod ciężkimi welonami i grubymi sukniami. Pozwalamy im walczyć. Pozwalamy im decydować o swojej przyszłości. Wiemy, że każdy z nas prędzej czy później umrze. Chcemy zatem zapewnić wszystkim naszym dzieciom możliwość wejścia do Valhalli. Wojownikom _oraz_ wojowniczkom. Nie boimy się grzechu i diabła, bo czegoś takiego nie znamy. Nie boimy się swoich pragnień. Spełniamy je podług naszych reguł. Gdybyś nie był tak zapatrzony w swoją wiarę, też być to dostrzegł. I przestałbyś się bać i zaczął żyć tak jak my.

\- Nigdy nie będę taki jak wy. – odciął mu się Heahmund. – _My_ w przeciwieństwie do _was_ nie próbujemy bawić się emocjami innych.

\- Och, czyżby? – Harald roześmiał się głośno. – To ciekaw jestem tego, jak nazwiecie te wasze „pokojowe" próby wymuszenia na innych kulturach waszej religii. Wciąż utrzymujemy kontakty ze Słowianami i Germanami. Wiemy, co tam zaczynacie wyrabiać. Wiemy, co odstawialiście u Franków i Brytów. Jeśli nie zmienią swojej wiary, wtedy wyrżniecie ich wszystkich. Mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci. To w ten właśnie sposób krzewicie wśród ludzi swoją wiarę miłości? Poprzez mord i gwałt? Mów sobie co o nas chcesz, klecho, ale my przynajmniej jesteśmy ze sobą szczerzy. Nie wywyższamy się nad innych. Jesteśmy jednak lepsi od was. – dodał po chwili. – W głębi ducha wiesz o tym. I to cię przeraża.

Heahmund zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Tak bardzo chciał się teraz rzucić na tego człowieka. Powstrzymał się jednak. Wiedział, że tuż za drzwiami stoją strażnicy, a tutaj musiałby stawić czoła nie tylko Haraldowi, ale także i Hvitserkowi i Ivarowi.

 _I_ _Eirze_ _. Na pewno nie dałaby pomiatać swoim ojcem._

Powoli spojrzał się w jej stronę. Dziewczyna wciąż w milczeniu mu się przyglądała. Jej twarz nie okazywała teraz żadnych emocji. Nie wiedział, o czym teraz ona myśli.

Jej spojrzenie było jednak inne. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co w nim było nie tak, ale coś w nim poruszyło go. Emocje, jakie z niego emanowały, były trudne do określenia. Nie miał pojęcia, czy te emocje powiązane są z nim, ze słowami jej ojca, czy też z czymś kompletnie innym.

 _Nawet teraz, gdy znam już prawdę, dalej się o nią martwię. Kompletnie się w niej zatraciłem. Naprawdę jestem idiotą. Moja żądza jest moim przekleństwem. Nie mogę się od niej uwolnić, nawet gdybym tego chciał._

\- Wezwij moich strażników z powrotem. – polecił nagle Harald Hvitserkowi. Heahmund drgnął, wyrwany gwałtownie z zamyślenia. – Niech zabiorą tego klechę do jego nowej celi. My już tutaj z nim skończyliśmy.

W momencie, gdy do środka weszli ludzie Haralda, Heahmund wykorzystał swoją ostatnią chwilę wolności, żeby móc jeszcze ten jeden raz spojrzeć się na Eirę. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że zobaczy coś w jej spojrzeniu lub mowie ciała. Że to wszystko, co właśnie usłyszał, okaże się kolejnym kłamstwem. Że dalej jest ona tylko pionkiem w grze, a nie królową, która ma w zanadrzu wszystkie karty.

Nic takiego jednak się nie stało – Eira widząc, że ten się w nią wpatruje, odwróciła wzrok i stała w milczeniu aż do momentu, gdy strażnicy nie wywlekli go z sali.

\- Doskonale się spisałaś. – pochwalił ją Harald, gdy drzwi zamknęły się. – Naprawdę, wspaniała robota. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Dałaś świetny popis. Ten klecha jeszcze długo będzie dochodził do siebie.

\- Zapewne tak będzie. – odpowiedziała mu córka. Podniosła powoli spojrzenie w stronę drzwi, za którymi Heahmund zniknął. Przez długi czas milczała, wpatrując się w nie trudnym do odgadnięcia wzrokiem. – Szkoda tylko, że tobie tak długo zajęło uświadomienie sobie, że trzymałeś u swojego boku dwulicową żmiję.

Harald po jej słowach westchnął ciężko. Teraz, gdy było już po wszystkim, ból powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Na moim miejscu też nie wiedziałabyś, jak na to zareagować, i do samego końca nie dopuszczałabyś myśli, że tak bliska ci osoba może cię zdradzić.

\- Ostrzegałam cię przed nią. – Eira przeniosła spojrzenie na swojego ojca, wyraźnie zirytowana. Ivar i Hvitserk siedzieli w milczeniu przy jednej z długich ław, obserwując w milczeniu tę wymianę zdań. – Nie, raz i nie dwa, ale wiele, wiele razy. Czułam, że coś jest z nią nie tak. Ale ty mnie nie słuchałeś. Zarzuciliście wcześniej Heahmundowi, że myślał on „nie tym narządem, co trzeba", a sam popełniłeś identyczny błąd co on.

Haraldowi nie umknęło, że pod sam koniec zdania jej głos nieco zadrżał. Zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się uważnie córce, dokładnie lustrując ją swoim spojrzeniem.

\- Może i popełniłem taki błąd, ale coś widzę, że i ty kroczysz tą samą drogą, co i ja. – powiedział. – Czy aby jesteś pewna, że to, co musiałaś zrobić, nie odbiło się na tobie w żaden sposób? Czy mogę liczyć na to, że twoja lojalność wobec mnie nie została zachwiana?

Po jego słowach z ust Eiry wydobyło się ciche syknięcie. Stanęła przodem przed ojcem i spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy, nawet na moment nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Ivar, obserwując to wszystko, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Ta dziewczyna niezmiernie go fascynowała. I teraz, gdy wreszcie mogła być w pełni sobą, dawała z siebie wszystko. Nic jej już nie hamowało. Mogła mówić i robić, co tylko chciała.

\- Potrafię oddzielać obowiązki od uczuć! – wykrzyknęła, tracąc na moment cały rezon. – Nie to co ty. – dodała zaraz potem, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Zobacz, co ta kobieta z tobą zrobiła. Mało brakowało, a pociągnąłbyś cały swój naród do klęski. Podobno chcesz zjednoczyć pod sobą całą Norwegię. To dlatego mamy zaatakować Kattegat. Zacznij się więc zachowywać jak król, który ma to wszystko osiągnąć.

Harald nic jej nie odpowiedział. Przez moment na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas złości. Uśmiechnął się jednak potem ponuro, kiwając przy tym nieznacznie głową.

\- Masz może i rację. – przyznał niechętnie. – Posłucham się twojej rady. Ty natomiast dopilnuj, żeby ten twój biskup nic nie wykombinował.

Po tych słowach mężczyzna skierował się szybkimi krokami w stronę wyjścia. Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, uwaga dziewczyny skierowała się od razu w stronę dwóch młodych braci.

Hvitserk siedział w milczeniu, uśmiechając się ponuro i wpatrując się gdzieś przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Wyraźnie było po nim widać, że zatracił się w swoich myślach.

Ivar z kolei przez cały ten czas przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem Eirze. Gdy jej ojciec wyszedł, na ustach chłopaka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia. Obserwował ją w milczeniu, jak ta podchodzi niespiesznym krokiem do tronu i siada na nim, po czym zaczyna obracać machinalnie w dłoni swój sztylet.

\- Wreszcie znajdujemy się na równym poziomie. – powiedział do niej, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Czekałem z niecierpliwością na to, aż ta szarada dobiegnie końca. Nie mogę doczekać się dalszej współpracy z tobą, _księżniczko._

\- Och, zamknij się. – odcięła mu się momentalnie dziewczyna. Ivar tylko roześmiał się na jej słowa, odchylając się przy tym nieznacznie do tyłu.

Eira osunęła się z ciężkim westchnieniem na oparcie tronu. Ostrzem sztyletu delikatnie przejechała po skórze palca wskazującego, będąc teraz dręczona przez jedną niezmiernie natarczywą myśl.

 _I co ja dalej z tym wszystkim zrobię?_


	11. Manipulantka

**Wonderfooler** **:** _ **Ta scena ze zwiastuna była jedną z inspiracji na stworzenie tego „plot**_ _ **twistu**_ _ **" :) Ale mogę teraz zdradzić, że ta drama nie będzie długo trwała, bo na horyzoncie pojawią się kolejne, o wiele większe problemy.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I'm not sure if I'll be translating this story to**_ _ **English**_ _ **. I was considering doing it,**_ _ **to be**_ _ **honest**_ _ **, but**_ _ **currently**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **swarmed**_ _ **with both fanfiction and my original stories, as well with my personal life. I might translate this story once it's finished in Polish, or once I'll know how many chapters I'm left with (currently I've summarized the story up to the 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter and I'm waiting for the next season to start, so that I know what will happen next and how to fuse canonical events from the show with this**_ _ **fanfic's**_ _ **storyline) and once I'm done finishing at least a couple of my oldest stories on this site.**_

* * *

 **Rozdział jedenasty: Manipulantka**

* * *

Już tylko dni dzieliły ich od ataku na Kattegat. Po wygranej z małym oddziałem kierowanym przez Hakona wojownicy Haralda i Ivara zyskali nową siłę do walki. Niemożliwym było nie skorzystać z tak pozytywnej zmiany w ich nastawieniu.

\- Powinniśmy skonfrontować się z nimi u samych murów. – przekonywał Haralda Ivar, omawiając z nim szczegóły ich planu. – Po porażce Hakona i jego ludzi Lagertha nie będzie chciała ryzykować kolejnej przegranej. Skupi całą swoją siłę blisko Kattegat.

\- Będziemy jednak musieli nieco zmienić twoje plany wobec tego chrześcijanina. – zauważył król Vestfold. – Po tym, jak poznał tożsamość mojej córki, raczej nie zechce walczyć u twojego boku. Przyjdzie nam go pewnie zabić, bo za żadne skarby nie będzie chciał z nami współpracować.

\- Tego nie wiesz. – Ivarowi nie uśmiechało się pozbywać swojej zdobyczy. Fakt, wykorzystał całą tę sytuację do zagrania na emocjach mężczyzny i miał z tego niezmierny ubaw. – Być może uda się nim jakoś zmanipulować. Eira mogłaby w tym mi pomóc…

\- Nie. Nie ma takiej mowy. – przerwał mu w tym momencie Harald. – Nie będziemy jej już w nic wplątywać. Wystarczająco się napracowała przez ostatnie miesiące. Jeśli chcesz mieć tego klechę u swojego boku, to sam się o to postaraj.

Ivar warknął cicho z frustracją. Po zdradzie Astrid Harald nie dawał się już tak łatwo do niczego przekonywać. Chłopak widział, że mężczyzna boi się podjąć jakiekolwiek ryzyko związane ze swoją córką. Podejrzewał, że obawia się on tego, że i ona może go zdradzić, jeśli jej emocje i uczucia wezmą nad nią górę.

On wiedział jednak, że będzie inaczej. Był o tym przekonany.

\- Sam powiedziałeś temu biskupowi, że nasza kultura jest inna, czyż nie? – Ivar zdecydował się wykorzystać słowa mężczyzny przeciwko niemu samemu. – Czy nie mówiłeś mu też wtedy, że nasze kobiety mają prawo decydowania za siebie? Że nie dyktujemy im, co mają robić? Czy to nie tym się przed nim chełpiłeś?

Teraz to Harald warknął z frustracją. Jego taktyka zawiodła go. Ivar był sprytny i przebiegły, a do tego diabelnie inteligentny. Potrafił wykorzystać niemalże wszystko, byleby tylko wyjść na swoje.

\- O czym rozmawiacie? – Dobiegło go nagle pytanie Hvitserka. Ivar podniósł wzrok w tym samym czasie, w którym do komnaty wszedł jego brat, a zaraz za nim do środka weszła Eira.

 _Doskonale._ – pomyślał, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – _Dokładnie ta osoba, której teraz potrzebuję._

\- Właśnie próbowałem wytłumaczyć naszemu królowi, że nie powinien jeszcze przekreślać biskupa. – powiedział chłopak, na potrzebę swojej przemowy zmieniając mimikę twarzy na nieco bardziej poważną i zirytowaną. – Według mnie jego córka wciąż jest w stanie przemówić do rozumu naszemu drogiemu Heahmundowi. Mam ja rację, Eira? – Tu spojrzał się prosto w oczy dziewczynie.

Eira nic mu nie odpowiedziała. W milczeniu podeszła do stołu, przy którym siedzieli, a następnie oparła się o jego krawędź i przez moment przyglądała się rozłożonej na blacie mapie Kattegat i jego okolic.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. – powiedziała w końcu, nie przerywając przyglądania się mapie. – Po tym, co ode mnie usłyszał i czego się dowiedział, szanse na to, że kiedykolwiek będzie chciał mieć ze mną do czynienia, są bardzo, ale to bardzo znikome.

\- Ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi.

W odpowiedzi Eira spojrzała się na niego pobłażliwie. W ogóle nie podzielała jego entuzjazmu. Lepiej od niego wiedziała, że ta szansa przepadła już dawno temu. Nie było od tego odwrotu. I żaden cud nie był w stanie tego naprawić.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo ci na tym zależy? – zdziwił się Harald. – Moja córka wyraźnie ci powiedziała, że nie widzi ona w tym najmniejszego sensu.

\- Ponawiam: nie powinniśmy go z miejsca przekreślać. – Ivar na tym etapie był już naprawdę zirytowany. – To znakomity wojownik. Posiadanie kogoś takiego po naszej stronie zwiększyłoby nasze szanse na wygraną.

\- A ja ponawiam po raz kolejny, że nie ma mowy. – Harald też nie zamierzał łatwo odpuścić. – Wiesz, kto jak kto, ale nie sądziłem, że ty będziesz tak zawzięcie domagał się kontynuowania przez moją córkę intymnego związku z tym chrześcijaninem. Szczególnie zważywszy na to, że nie raz i nie dwa wyrażałeś chęć ożenku z nią.

 _Chwila, co?_ Eira podniosła gwałtownie spojrzenie znad mapy. Spojrzała się po obydwu mężczyznach z dezorientacją, kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiejąc.

\- Przepraszam, co właśnie powiedziałeś? – spytała się cichym głosem pełnym niedowierzania. – Jaki znowu ożenek? Czemu nic o tym nie wiem?

\- Bo nic nie jest jeszcze pewne. – Harald zaczął się szybko tłumaczyć. Po ostatniej scysji z nią ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebował, to kolejnej kłótni.

\- A od kiedy to zacząłeś podejmować tego typu decyzje bez konsultowania się najpierw ze mną? – zdenerwowała się dziewczyna.

\- Nic jeszcze nie zadecydowałem. – przekonywał ją ojciec. – Po prostu chciałem mieć zapewnione wszelkie możliwe opcje sojuszu.

\- Których nie omówiłeś ze mną. – Eira spiorunowała ojca hardym spojrzeniem. – Naprawdę aż tak bardzo ubodła cię jej zdrada, że gotów byłeś poświęcić mój wybór tylko po to, żeby zyskać silnego sojusznika? Naprawdę aż tak nisko upadłeś?

\- Ej, nie przesadzaj. – Ivar zdecydował się wtrącić w tę dyskusję. – Wcale nie jestem takim złym wyborem.

Eira odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę, dosłownie mordując go spojrzeniem.

\- Ty. Się. Zamknij. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Już wystarczająco namąciłeś. A ja byłam na tyle głupia, że zgodziłam się wziąć udział w tej twojej głupiej gierce. Drugi raz tego błędu nie popełnię. A ty przestań się tak bać o utratę sojuszników. – Tu przeniosła z powrotem swoją uwagę na ojca. – Jarlowie nie odwrócą się od ciebie tylko dlatego, bo jeszcze nie wydałeś za mąż swojej dwudziestodwuletniej córki. Wygraliśmy już jedną bitwę. Wiedzą, że nie mogą wygrać następną. Ten duch walki będzie się w nich tlił tak długo, jak ty nie będziesz okazywał żadnej słabości. A okażesz ją z pewnością, jeśli zeswatasz nagle swoje jedyne dziecko ze swoim głównym sojusznikiem. Wszyscy wtedy pomyślą, że nie kontrolujesz tego sojuszu i że boisz się jego rozpadu. Wtedy to dopiero się od ciebie odwrócą. Ci mężczyźni są jak wataha wilków. Wyczują twój strach, jeśli tylko go okażesz. Bądź zatem mądrzejszy od nich. To ty jesteś królem, nie oni.

Ivar rozwarł nieznacznie usta, mocno zaskoczony jej słowami. Aż do teraz Harald nie włączał swojej córki w te obrady, ponieważ była skupiona na manipulowaniu Heahmundem. Wreszcie miał okazję zobaczyć ją w akcji. I to, co widział, bardzo mu się spodobało. Aż dziwił się, że ta dziewczyna do tej pory nie znalazła sobie nikogo.

 _Z taką urodą i intelektem kandydatów na męża powinna mieć pod dostatkiem._ – pomyślał, nie przestając przyglądać się jej z fascynacją.

\- Dobrze. – powiedział w końcu po długim milczeniu Harald. – Nie będę na ciebie teraz z tym napierał. Ale musisz przyznać, że taki sojusz byłby długotrwale korzystny dla obydwu stron. My zyskalibyśmy silnego sojusznika i jego armię, a Ivar wciąż miałby prawa do tronu Kattegat, nawet gdy już pozbędziemy się Lagerthy.

W odpowiedzi Eira westchnęła ciężko i na moment przymknęła powieki.

\- Teraz nie jest czas, żeby o tym dyskutować. – odpowiedziała. – Jeszcze się nad tym zastanowię. – dodała zaraz potem, gdy jej ojciec znów chciał się odezwać. – Ogarnijcie w końcu te plany i zdecydujcie się na coś. Mamy coraz mniej czasu. Ja pójdę zobaczyć, jak wyglądają ostatnie przygotowania. – I wyszła, zostawiając trzech mężczyzn samych.

Odetchnęła głęboko dopiero wtedy, gdy opuściła budynek i wyszła na chłodne powietrze. Poranna rosa wciąż zalegała na trawie, a w powietrzu unosił się przyjemny, rześki aromat.

 _Nie chcę za niego wychodzić._ – pomyślała. – _Ani teraz, ani później. Nie mogę. Nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić._

Czuła, że coś ją przed tym powstrzymuje. Dziewczyna ruszyła powoli przed siebie, po drodze mijając kolejnych szykujących się do wypłynięcia wojowników. Szła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, wciąż rozmyślając o wszystkim, co zdarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

Zatrzymała się dopiero po dłuższym czasie. Przed nią znajdowało się piaszczyste wybrzeże położone na obrębach Vestfold. Było tu bardzo mało chat. Dziewczyna owinęła się ciaśniej grubym futrem, chroniąc się w ten sposób przed powiewem wiatru, po czym jej wzrok powędrował machinalnie w bok.

 _To ta chata._ – uświadomiła sobie nagle, zastygając w miejscu. – _To tu go trzymają._

Nawet nie wiedziała, że skierowała się w tę stronę – instynkt sam ją tu zaprowadził. Stojąc teraz przed budynkiem, w którym uwięziony był Heahmund, zdała sobie nagle sprawę z jednej ważnej rzeczy.

To on był jednym z głównych powodów, dla którego nie chciała wychodzić za mąż za Ivara.

 _Być może ojciec miał jednak co do mnie rację. Być może pozwoliłam, żeby emocje mną pokierowały. Może jednak jestem taka sama jak on. Tak samo słaba w obliczu uczuć i chęci bycia kochaną._

Cała ta farsa miała ugodzić chrześcijanina w samo serce. Eira nie mogła jednak z czystym sumieniem przyznać przed sobą, że nie zapałała do niego żadną przyjaźnią. Że nie przywiązała się do niego. Okłamywałaby wtedy siebie samą.

 _Muszę się z nim spotkać. Muszę. Tu i teraz. Pal licho pomysł Ivara. Chcę z nim porozmawiać, na swoich warunkach._

\- Dajcie mi przejść. – poleciła strażnikom pilnującym wejścia do chaty. – Muszę porozmawiać z więźniem.

Nie zaprotestowali. Teraz, gdy wreszcie mogła używać swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, dostanie się gdziekolwiek w Vestfold było dla niej tylko formalnością. Była jedynym dzieckiem króla Haralda. Nikt nie miał prawa jej czegoś zabronić.

Gdy weszła do środka, otoczył ją mrok. Ten budynek miał tylko dwa małe, wąskie okna, zbyt małe, żeby ktokolwiek mógł się przez nie przecisnąć. Jedno z nich znajdowało się ponad jedynym wejściem, przez które właśnie weszła. Drugie znajdowało się na przeciwległej ścianie, dokładnie pod miejscem, w którym siedział teraz Heahmund.

Znów był skuty łańcuchami i przytwierdzony do mocnego pala wbitego w ziemię na samym środku klepiska. Jego ubrania były już zabrudzone i w paru miejscach podarte. Eira podejrzewała, że mogło to być wynikiem jakiejś bójki ze strażnikami.

Heahmund dostrzegł ją chwilę potem. Gdy tylko zorientował się, kto przed nim stoi, na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby, ponury uśmiech.

\- Przyszłaś tu po to, aby dalej szydzić z mojej głupoty? – spytał się jej cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

\- Nic takiego nie zamierzam zrobić. – zapewniła go. Powoli zrobiła kolejne dwa kroki, aby zbliżyć się do niego minimalnie. – Przyszłam tylko z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

\- Tu się z tobą nie zgodzę. – Eira postanowiła zaryzykować. Zrobiła kolejne kilka kroków, po czym usiadła na klepisku tuż przed nim. Wystarczyłoby, żeby on teraz się nachylił i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, i już mógłby ją złapać. – Nie miałam wtedy okazji ci wszystkiego wytłumaczyć. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, dlaczego to wszystko zrobiłam.

\- Spróbuj mnie przekonać. – Heahmund uśmiechnął się przy tym krzywo, kompletnie nie przekonany o tym, że Eirze faktycznie uda się go do czegokolwiek przekonać.

Eira nie dała się tym zniechęcić. Wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym od razu przeszła do rzeczy.

\- Wiesz już, że to był pomysł Ivara i mojego ojca, na który się zgodziłam. Zgodziłam się jednak na to nie dlatego, żeby cię wykorzystać. Miałam ku temu swoje powody.

\- Jakie?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno. Wspomnienia tego, o czym miała mu zaraz opowiedzieć, powróciły do niej z pełną mocą. Nie było już przed tym ucieczki. Ktoś w końcu miał poznać tę prawdę. Miała tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna jej uwierzy.

\- Gdy miałam sześć lat, do mojej matki przybył król Harald. Mieszkałyśmy wtedy w małej chatce, z dala od innych zabudowań, z dala nawet od Vestfold, w kompletnej głuszy. Żyłyśmy z tego, co udało nam się zebrać czy upolować. Miałam tam do towarzystwa tylko ją i swojego starszego brata, Erika. Aż do przybycia Haralda nie wiedziałam, kto jest moim ojcem, ani też się tym nie interesowałam. Obecność mojej matki i brata wystarczyła mi w zupełności. Gdy jednak Harald się zjawił, od razu wiedziałam, kim on jest. Z jakiegoś powodu wyczułam to w głębi siebie. Nie, nie jestem jego prawowitą następczynią. – dodała zaraz potem, dostrzegając nieco zdezorientowane spojrzenie Heahmunda. – Moja matka i on mieli ze sobą krótki romans, po którym ona opuściła Vestfold i udała się jak najdalej stąd, żeby móc mnie w spokoju wychować.

\- Do czego z tym wszystkim zmierzasz? – Heahmund przerwał jej w tym momencie. – Chcesz mi opowiedzieć całą swoją historię, żebym… co dokładnie? Zrozumiał cię lepiej?

Eira tylko uśmiechnęła się ponuro. Przeczuwała, że coś takiego od niego usłyszy. Nie zraziło jej to jednak.

\- Bo chcę, żebyś zrozumiał całą tę sytuację. Żebyś poznał mój motyw, czemu tak postąpiłam. Nie musisz mnie potem zrozumieć czy mi wybaczyć. – dodała zaraz potem, dostrzegając jego minę pełną dezaprobaty i niechęci. – Wystarczy, że mnie wysłuchasz.

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć, że to wszystko nie są kolejne kłamstwa?

\- Po co miałabym cię teraz dalej okłamywać? – odcięła mu się pytaniem na pytanie dziewczyna. – Jaki byłby tego sens?

Nic jej nie odpowiedział. Spuścił tylko nisko wzrok, próbując w ten sposób ukryć przed nią swoje myśli i emocje. Widząc, że na ten jeden moment zyskała nad nim przewagę, Eira zdecydowała się kontynuować przerwaną historię.

\- Harald przybył do mojej matki, bo dowiedział się o moim istnieniu. Chciał zabrać mnie ze sobą do Vestfold i wychować po swojemu. Matka, oczywiście, nie zgodziła się na to i stanęła przede mną, broniąc mnie swoim własnym ciałem. Mój brat miał wtedy jedenaście lat. On także stanął w mojej obronie. I on pierwszy zginął od ostrza miecza mojego ojca.

Heahmund w tym momencie zastygł w bezruchu, po czym powoli przeniósł spojrzenie z podłogi na Eirę.

\- Zabił go? Na twoich oczach?

Eira tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, potwierdzając to.

\- Następna w kolejności była moja matka. Broniła mnie go samego końca, ale i ona zginęła w walce z Haraldem. Gdy było już po wszystkim, podszedł on do mnie i wyciągnął ku mnie swoją dłoń, mówiąc mi przy tym, że mam dwie opcje do wyboru: albo pójdę z nim i stanę się jego spadkobierczynią, albo podzielę los swojej matki i brata.

Heahmund nie wiedział teraz, czy wierzyć w to, czy nie. Po jej mowie ciała wywnioskował, że mówiła prawdę, ale już wcześniej go okłamała. Mogła zatem doskonale odgrywać tę tragiczną rolę, aby obrócić całą zaistniałą sytuację na swoją korzyść.

Pozwolił jej jednak kontynuować swoją historię. Nie dlatego, bo z miejsca jej w nią uwierzył. Chciał usłyszeć ją do końca, bez względu na to, czy była prawdziwa, czy nie.

\- Dlaczego nie zemściłaś się za ich śmierć? – spytał się jej, gdy milczenie dziewczyny przedłużało się znacząco. – Nie chciałaś ich pomścić? Nic dla ciebie nie znaczyli?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał harde, krytyczne spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, że wiele dla mnie znaczyli. – powiedziała Eira oskarżycielskim tonem głosu. – Przez te wszystkie lata nigdy mu nie zapomniałam tego, co wtedy zrobił. Owszem, zrozumiałam nieco, dlaczego wtedy tak postąpił, ale nigdy mu tego nie wybaczyłam.

\- A dlaczego według ciebie ich zabił? – Heahmund był niezmiernie ciekaw jej teorii na ten temat.

\- Bo potrzebował mnie bardziej niż ich. – Eira westchnęła ciężko po tych słowach. – Jakiś czas po tym, jak przybyłam z nim do Vestfold, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że on by mnie wtedy nie zabił. Blefował, żeby mną zmanipulować i zmusić mnie do pójścia z nim. Jestem jego pierworodną córką. Jedynym dzieckiem. Potrzebował mnie bardziej niż moja matka.

\- Ale nie odpuściłaś mu tego, co zrobił. – stwierdził po chwili. – Dlaczego zatem mu pomogłaś w oszukaniu i wykorzystaniu mnie?

\- Miałam ku temu swoje powody. – dziewczyna nie była jeszcze gotowa na wyjawienie mu wszystkiego. Nie sądziła, że ten jej uwierzy, a już na pewno nie wierzyła w to, że uda jej się go dzisiaj przekonać do wybaczenia jej za to, co mu zrobiła. Na to musiała jeszcze trochę poczekać. – Nie mogłam liczyć na wsparcie bogów. Mogę polegać tylko na sobie. Nawet ten twój Bóg mnie nie raczył wysłuchać. – dodała po chwili. Zaśmiała się gorzko, kręcąc z ponurym rozbawieniem głową. – _Nikt_ mnie nie wysłuchał.

\- Być może nie modliłaś się wystarczająco mocno. – zaszydził Heahmund. Spotkał się tylko z kolejnym krytycznym spojrzeniem dziewczyny.

\- Albo twój Bóg nie istnieje. – odcięła mu się automatycznie. – Ale nie przejmuj się. Jeśli on nie istnieje, to moi też pewnie nie są prawdziwi. Gdyby byli, to by z pewnością odpowiedzieli na moje modły.

\- Twoi bogowie nie są prawdziwi. Tylko mój jest.

\- Skąd masz tego pewność? Widziałeś go? Rozmawiałeś z nim? Masz namacalny dowód na to, że on istnieje?

\- A ty masz dowód na to, że twoi bogowie istnieją? – Heahmund był pewien, że tym pytaniem przyprze ją do muru. Zirytowała go niezmiernie tym krzyżowym ogniem pytań.

\- Nie. – zaskoczyła go tą odpowiedzią. – Nie, nie mam na to dowodu. Dlatego zdecydowałam się nie przynależeć do żadnej religii. Tylko zmarli wiedzą, co czeka nas dalej. Wolę po prostu wierzyć, że „coś tam dalej jest" i trzymać się podstawowych zasad i reguł.

Zdezorientowała go tym, i to mocno. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z takim światopoglądem. Owszem, słyszał parę razy w życiu o osobach, które odrzuciły wszelkie religie, tyle że tamtych nazywano zwykle „zwolennikami chaosu". Z tego, co o nich wiedział od swoich zwierzchników, nienawidzili oni wszystkich religii i chcieli się ich pozbyć z tego świata.

Pomimo wszystkiego, co czuł teraz wobec Eiry, nie mógł jej jednak w żadnym przypadku nazwać osobą, która lubowała się w chaosie.

 _Nie znasz jej prawdziwej strony._ – przypomniał sobie zaraz potem. – _Nie wiesz, jaka jest naprawdę. Okłamywała cię od samego początku. Może to robić nawet teraz. Nie wiesz tego._

\- W coś _trzeba_ wierzyć. – powiedział takim tonem głosu, jakby to było coś oczywistego. – Czujesz się taka zagubiona, bo twoja religia nie jest tą prawdziwą. Gdybyś w pełni przyjęła moją, nie miałabyś takich myśli.

\- I musiałabym się stać usłużną mężczyznom kobietą, niezdolną do podejmowania decyzji za siebie samą. – Dziewczyna po tych słowach prychnęła dodatkowo z dezaprobatą. – Dzięki, ale nie skorzystam. Wolę trzymać się tego, co sama dla siebie wybrałam.

\- I dlatego tu przyszłaś? Bo liczyłaś na to, że mnie przekonasz do zrobienia tego samego?

\- Do czego nie zamierzam cię przekonywać, człowieku. – Eira nie mogła się nadziwić, jak ze zwykłej rozmowy o zaufaniu i jej przeszłości przeszli do dywagacji o życiu, wierze i tym, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie. To, na co się zdecydowałam, pasuje mi najbardziej. Nie twierdzę jednak, że to przypasuje tobie. – dodała zaraz potem. – Widziałam dostatecznie dużo i wiem, że każdy wierzy w coś innego. Jedni z moich pobratymców modlą się do Odyna, inni do Sif, a jeszcze inni do Thora. Ty modlisz się do swojego Boga. I masz do tego prawo.

Znów go zaskoczyła. On też nie mógł pojąć, jak ta rozmowa tak szybko zeszła na tak ciężkie tematy. Chciał ją dalej przekonywać do swojej racji, ale czuł jednak, że to ona ma tym razem rację. Nie chciał jednak tego otwarcie przyznać. Lata indoktrynacji zrobiły swoje. Nie wypowiedziałby tych słów na głos za żadne skarby. Nie potrafił się sprzeciwić swoim wierzeniom. Nie teraz. Nie w tej chwili. Nie w takiej sytuacji.

\- Dlaczego tu przyszłaś? – spytał się jej w końcu cichym głosem. – Tak naprawdę? Jaki miałaś ku temu cel?

\- Zrozumiałam coś ważnego. – zaczęła takim samym słabo słyszalnym tonem głosu. – Coś, czym chciałam się z tobą podzielić.

\- Masz na myśli tę historię o swojej przeszłości?

\- Tak… ale nie tylko to. – Eira wciąż nie była pewna tego, czy chce podjąć to ryzyko. Ona sama nie była pewna tego wszystkiego. Nie chciała stawiać wszystkiego na jedną kartę i liczyć na to, że poprzez wyznanie mu niepewnych jeszcze uczuć nie tylko otrzyma zapewnienie odwzajemnienia ich, ale także i sama przekona się, że faktycznie są prawdziwe. Na to musiała jeszcze poczekać. Chciała sama przekonać się, czy to, co wtedy poczuła, to była prawda, czy też fałsz. – Chodziło mi też o…

Jej dalsze słowa przerwało skrzypienie zawiasów. Eira obróciła się szybko w stronę wejścia w tym samym czasie, w którym do środka wszedł jej ojciec.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – spytał się jej niemalże oskarżycielskim tonem głosu. Mówiąc to, przeniósł powoli spojrzenie na Heahmunda, jak gdyby chcąc się upewnić, że ten przykuty łańcuchami do pala mężczyzna nie był dla niej żadnym zagrożeniem. – Wychodź. Musimy porozmawiać.

Eira nie miała innego wyjścia – musiała się go posłuchać i zrobić to, co jej kazał. Wstała więc i zdołała jeszcze złapać jedno spojrzenie Heahmunda skierowane w jej stronę. Przez krótką chwilę para zastygła, patrząc się sobie prosto w oczy. W końcu jednak Eira wycofała się i wyszła z budynku razem z Haraldem.

\- Co ty tam robiłaś? – Mężczyzna zatrzymał ją gwałtownie, gdy tylko dostatecznie się oddalili. – Co kombinujesz?

\- Po prostu chciałam coś sprawdzić. – Eira wykręciła się od szczegółowej odpowiedzi. – O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zdecydowała się następnie szybko zmienić temat. – Czy coś się stało?

Harald nie odpowiedział jej od razu. Po jego minie trudno było jej odgarnąć, o czym teraz myśli. Coś w jego spojrzeniu zaniepokoiło ją jednak. Nie był już tak przygnębiony jak wcześniej. Coś się stało, i to coś wprawiło go w nieco lepszy humor.

\- Rozmówiłem się przed chwilą z Astrid. – zaczął. Eira już teraz chciała mu przerwać, ale jakoś się przed tym powstrzymała. Nie ufała tej kobiecie i była pewna, że ta nagadała mu coś, żeby przekonać go do wypuszczenia jej na wolność i przebaczenia jej win. Była tego do tego stopnia pewna, że była gotowa do postawienia własnego życia na szali, gdyby to było teraz możliwe. – Chciałem się jej spytać, co nią pokierowało ku temu, że nas zdradziła.

\- I co ci niby powiedziała? – spytała się go sceptycznym tonem głosu Eira. – Że niby „nie była pewna tego, po której stronie powinna stanąć"? Że tak naprawdę cię kocha i że chce z tobą być, a tamta zdrada była efektem chwilowej słabości?

Harald zamarł na moment i spojrzał się na córkę ze zdumieniem.

\- Zupełnie jakbyś tam była. – wymamrotał zaraz potem pod nosem. Eira usłyszała to i prychnęła głośno, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Tak jak się spodziewała, Astrid dalej próbowała nim zmanipulować. – Nie o to mi jednak chodzi. Powiedziała mi coś jeszcze. Coś bardzo ważnego.

Eira nic nie odpowiedziała. Zaczekała cierpliwie, aż jej ojciec sam jej tego nie powie. Wykonała tylko gest dłonią, zachęcając go tym do tego, aby wreszcie się odezwał i powiedział to, co kobieta mu przekazała.

\- Astrid jest brzemienna. – Harald po tych słowach uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie mogąc się już dłużej przed tym powstrzymać.

Reakcja Eiry z całą pewnością nie była taka, jakiej po niej oczekiwał. Dziewczyna zastygła w bezruchu, rozwierając szeroko oczy w zdumieniu. Otworzyła na moment usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobył.

 _To nie może być przypadek._ – pomyślała po chwili, wciąż będąc w głębokim szoku. – _To nie może być dziecko mojego ojca. Nie może być._

 _A co, jeśli to jest jego dziecko?_ – odezwał się wówczas drugi głos w jej głowie. – _Co wtedy?_

 _Wtedy to dziecko stanie się prawowitym dziedzicem do tronu Vestfold._ – uzmysłowiła sobie Eira. Gdy tylko to się stało, zimny dreszcz przeszedł po całym jej ciele. – _A ja odejdę w niepamięć. Ojciec nie będzie mnie już potrzebował. Nieważne, czy to będzie syn, czy córka. Będzie miał swojego prawowitego dziedzica._

Gdy tylko mężczyzna się obrócił, skupiając na moment swoją uwagę na kłócących się nieopodal wojownikach, Eira wykrzywiła usta i westchnęła ciężko. _Jedno jej muszę przyznać. Nieźle to sobie wykombinowała._ Harald teraz będzie kompletnie zaślepiony kobietą i nie przyjmie już do wiadomości żadnych oskarżeń wobec niej. Tylko twarde fakty będą mogły ją teraz uratować przed utratą pozycji jego następczyni. Już po samej jego minie widziała, że uwierzył we wszystko, co mu ona powiedziała. Wierzył w to, że to jest jego dziecko. Będzie ją teraz chronił za wszelką cenę, byle tylko jego potomkowi nic się nie stało.

 _Nieźle ta manipulantka go sobie owinęła wokół palca. Nieźle to rozegrałaś, Astrid. Naprawdę nieźle to rozegrałaś. Ale nie ciesz się jeszcze tak szybko. Rozgryzę twój plan. Odkryję, co knujesz. Nie oddam ci tronu Vestfold. Po moim trupie go dostaniesz._


	12. Anioł diabła

**Rozdział dwunasty: Anioł diabła**

* * *

 _Nie ufam jej. Ani trochę jej nie ufam. Ona coś kombinuje. Wiem to. Muszę to tylko udowodnić._

Eira z dezaprobatą przyglądała się, jak Astrid jak gdyby nigdy nic siedzi u boku jej ojca. Po tym, co mu wmówiła, mężczyzna z miejsca uwolnił ją i przywrócił do swoich łask. Fakt, dla pozoru trzymał przy niej paru strażników, którzy pilnowali jej na każdym kroku, ale Eira nie była głupia – wiedziała, że ci ludzie są tam tylko na pokaz, i że odwoła ich, gdy tylko pierwsze pomruki niezadowolenia znikną z ust podległych jej ojcu jarlów.

\- Ciebie też ona tak irytuje? – Ivar wyrwał ją gwałtownie z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna obróciła się w jego stronę w tym samym czasie, w którym ten niezgrabnie przysiadł się do niej na podłużnej ławce przy ścianie. – Czy to tylko ja tak jej nie znoszę?

\- W tej jednej kwestii zgadzamy się chyba po całości. – odpowiedziała mu na to Eira, przenosząc jednocześnie spojrzenie z powrotem na osobę Astrid. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile bym dała, żeby wiedzieć, czy to faktycznie jest dziecko mojego ojca.

\- No, ona raczej nam tego nie powie. – Ivar zaśmiał się po tych słowach gorzko. – Wykorzysta pewnie trwające teraz ostatnie przygotowania do wypłynięcia na Kattegat, żeby coś wykombinować.

\- Też tak sądzę. I dlatego muszę jakoś ją rozpracować. Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, żeby tak manipulowała moim ojcem.

\- Boisz się, że odbierze ci tron? – zaśmiał się chłopak. Przestał jednak, gdy zobaczył minę dziewczyny. – Na bogów, naprawdę się o to martwisz? Naprawdę sądzisz, że twój ojciec byłby gotów cię wydziedziczyć? _Ciebie_?

W odpowiedzi Eira uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

\- Dla prawowitego potomka z prawego łoża? Na pewno. Astrid już o to zadba.

Teraz to Ivar prychnął z irytacją.

\- Twój ojciec byłby kompletnym idiotą, gdyby to zrobił. – powiedział. Eira po jego słowach drgnęła nieznacznie i przeniosła na niego swoje spojrzenie, zaciekawiona nieco tym, co właśnie powiedział. – Wystarczył mi jeden dzień obserwowania twoich poczynań, żeby wiedzieć, jak dobrą kandydatką do tronu jesteś. Masz to we krwi. Chwilami nawet wydaje mi się, że lepiej nadawałabyś się do tej roli niż twój ojciec.

Eira uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, słysząc to.

\- Też tak czasami sobie mówię. – odpowiedziała mu dostatecznie cichym głosem, tak żeby nikt poza nim jej nie usłyszał.

\- Co zatem stoi na twojej przeszkodzie? – dociekał Ivar. – Nie możesz go obalić? Na pewno byłabyś w stanie to zrobić.

 _Pilnuj się, Eira._ – odezwał się nagle głos w głowie dziewczyny. – _To jest jego sojusznik. Może coś kombinować. Wykręć się z tego jakoś._

\- To mój ojciec. Nie mam prawa się wobec niego buntować. I nie chcę tego robić. – dodała na koniec, patrząc się Ivarowi prosto w oczy, tak żeby ten nie mógł zakwestionować prawdziwości jej słów. Robiła teraz wszystko, byle tylko w pełni uwierzył w jej zapewnienia. – Masz już jakieś plany wobec tego swojego klechy? – dziewczyna zdecydowała się szybko zmienić temat na taki, który Ivar z pewnością podłapie.

Jej fortel zadziałał. Chłopak połknął przynętę i od razu skupił się na podrzuconym przez nią temacie.

\- Czyżby dręczyły cię myśli o tym, że nie możesz się z nim znów spotkać? – zażartował. Gdy w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko harde spojrzenie, szybko zdecydował się zmienić nieco podejście. – Nie mam zamiaru go zabijać, jeśli o to się pytasz. Zbyt wiele zachodu włożyłem w to, żeby go złapać i przytargać tutaj. Planuję go wkrótce wypuścić i zmusić go do towarzyszenia mi na każdym kroku.

\- I jak zamierzasz to osiągnąć? – spytała się go Eira. Jednocześnie przeniosła na moment spojrzenie z powrotem na Astrid. Po jej zachowaniu i mowie ciała wywnioskowała, że ta wkrótce mogła chcieć opuścić ucztę. Zerkała co jakiś czas w stronę wyjścia i skubała nerwowo rękawy swojej sukni. Widząc to, Eira zmrużyła podejrzliwie swoje zielone oczy. – Chyba nie planujesz się z nim przespać, co?

W odpowiedzi tylko usłyszała sarkastyczny śmiech chłopaka.

\- Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. – odciął się jej Ivar. – To chyba raczej miała być twoja rola. Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby twój ojciec pozwolił ci się posunąć z nim tak daleko. Nie zrobiłaś tego, prawda? – spytał się jej nagle kompletnie innym tonem głosu. Eira zerknęła na niego przez moment i gdy zobaczyła w jego spojrzeniu konsternację i niepokój, zastygła na moment w dezorientacji, nim w końcu mu nie odpowiedziała.

\- Nie, nie spędziłam z nim nocy, jeśli o to się pytasz. – odpowiedziała mu. Odwróciła się następnie z powrotem w stronę Astrid i Haralda. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie kobieta wstała od stołu i skierowała się powoli do wyjścia, za sobą mając jednego z przydzielonych do niej strażników.

 _To jest moja szansa._ – pomyślała Eira.

\- Dokończymy tę rozmowę później. – powiedziała do Ivara. – Mam coś ważnego do załatwienia.

Nie dała mu szansy odpowiedzieć; puściła się szybkim krokiem przed siebie, po drodze przechodząc za co wyższymi wojownikami, tak żeby uniknąć wzroku swojego ojca. Nie chciała, żeby podejrzewał ją o brak zaufania w stosunku do Astrid. Na tym etapie nie miała większych szans na przekonanie go do swoich racji. Udało jej się to wcześniej tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu, że trafem losu zdołała złapać kapitana załogi, z którym kobieta ubiła wtedy targ. Teraz nie pójdzie jej jednak tak łatwo. Musiała znaleźć na Astrid haka, takiego, którego kobieta nie będzie mogła w żaden sposób od siebie odsunąć i wynaleźć na niego wymówkę.

Gdzieś za sobą, ponad wrzawą głosów, usłyszała jakiś hałas. Odwróciła się szybko i zobaczyła, że to Ivar ruszył powoli za nią, podpierając się przy każdym kroku kulami. Widząc to, dziewczyna zaklęła cicho pod nosem.

 _Odczep się teraz ode mnie, człowieku._ – pomyślała, odwracając się tyłem do niego. Wyszła z budynku i udała się za Astrid, która jak gdyby nigdy nic szła przed siebie, nieświadoma śledzącej ją dziewczyny. – _Zrujnujesz wszystko. Wycofaj się. Daj mi teraz spokój._

Śledziła Astrid aż do doków. Strażnik Haralda trzymał się blisko niej i nie spuszczał z niej oka. Kobieta zajęła się w tym czasie oglądaniem ryb na pobliskim straganie. Eira przystanęła w bezpiecznej odległości i przyglądała się jej tak aż do momentu, gdy nie usłyszała blisko siebie znajomego stukotu.

\- Tobie chyba życie jest niemiłe. – wycedziła przez zęby, przymykając przy tym na moment powieki. – Po jaką cholerę mnie śledzisz, Iv…?

Gdy odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć się na nastoletniego wikinga, zamiast niego zobaczyła naprzeciw siebie Heahmunda. Eira zastygła na moment w bezruchu, kompletnie tym widokiem zaskoczona i zdezorientowana.

\- Zapomniałem ci o tym wspomnieć. – Ivar zjawił się u boku chrześcijanina zaraz potem. Widać było po jego minie, jak bardzo rozbawiona był całą tą sytuacją. – Ja już go wypuściłem. Nie chciałem dłużej z tym zwlekać. Wkrótce będziemy wypływać i nie chcę, żeby mi się w tej celi zasiedział i stracił swoje umiejętności walki. Musi być w pełni sprawny fizycznie, gdy staniemy przeciwko Lagertcie, Bjornowi i Ubbe.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że będę dla ciebie walczył. – odezwał się w tym momencie Heahmund. Na moment przeniósł wzrok z Eiry na Ivara.

Dziewczyna z trudem zmusiła się do wyrwania z transu, w jaki wpadła. Obróciła się szybko w stronę doków, żeby odnaleźć spojrzeniem Astrid. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy tylko jej się to udało.

Długo to jednak nie trwało. Chwilę potem Eira dostrzegła coś jeszcze. Coś, co sprawiło, że wszystkie jej zmysły nagle się wyostrzyły.

Po drugiej stronie doku, przy jednym z mniejszych straganów, stał dość wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna o krótkiej brodzie i postawnej budowie. Rozpoznała go od razu. Widziała go parę razy we włościach swojego ojca, gdy Hakon przybył tutaj ze swoją załogą. To był jeden z jego ludzi. I to na dodatek to był jeden z tych, którzy zdołali jej wtedy uciec podczas walki w noc rytuału.

Kompletnie zapomniała o tym, że Ivar i Heahmund stoją tuż za nią. Ruszyła w jego stronę, zostawiając ich w tyle. Usłyszała tylko, jak Ivar woła za nią, ale zignorowała go – była teraz skupiona wyłącznie na tym jednym mężczyźnie.

Zanim do niego dotarła, ten wycofał się nagle i ruszył boczną uliczką pomiędzy budynkami w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Eira momentalnie przyspieszyła, nie chcąc stracić go z oczu. Śledziła go aż do obrzeży Vestfold, zdeterminowana, aby go złapać i dowiedzieć się, co tu robi.

W pewnym momencie mężczyzna zniknął jej za ostatnimi budynkami. Eira zastygła na moment, w myślach rozważając nagle wycofanie się i znalezienie najpierw jakiegoś wsparcia. Chęć uzyskania tych informacji szybko okazała się jednak od niej silniejsza.

 _Dlaczego on tyle ryzykuje? Czemu tu wrócił? Co chce tym osiągnąć?_ – Te i inne pytania zaprzątały teraz jej głowę. Dziewczyna powoli podeszła bliżej, pilnując się, żeby nie narobić hałasu.

Mężczyzna znajdował się tuż za budynkiem. Stał odwrócony do niej plecami. Gdy tylko minęła róg domu, ten odwrócił się nagle i dostrzegł ją. Oboje wyciągnęli miecze w tym samym czasie, gotowi w razie ostateczności do walki.

\- Czego tu chcesz? – spytała się go, przez cały czas nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia nawet na moment. – Mało ci było ostatnim razem? Znajdujesz jakąś chorą przyjemność z bycia bitym do nieprzytomności?

Czuła się pewnie. Była tu z nim sam na sam i zdołała go zaskoczyć. Zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę, zmuszając go tym do wycofania się w stronę ściany lasu. Na jej ustach pojawił się nikły uśmiech triumfu. Udało się jej zagonić go w kozi róg. Dowie się, co tu robi. Dowie się tego za wszelką cenę.

Mężczyzna był już prawie przy ścianie lasu, gdy nagle dostrzegła za nim jakiś ruch. Momentalnie zatrzymała się i wytężyła wszystkie swoje zmysły. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała o jakimś dzikim zwierzęciu, które zabłąkało się za blisko ludzkich mieścin.

Wtedy jednak wiking uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 _To ja wpadłam w pułapkę._ – uzmysłowiła sobie gwałtownie. – _Od samego początku tego chciał. To ja byłam ofiarą, a on przynętą. I jak głupia się na to złapałam._

Zaraz potem z lasu wyszło dwóch członków załogi buntowników. Eira instynktownie chciała się wycofać, ale wtedy drogę zagrodziło jej kolejnych dwóch mężczyzn. Znalazła się w potrzasku.

\- Co, mowę ci odebrało? – zaszydził z niej wojownik. – Nie jesteś już taka pewna siebie, co?

 _Nie dam im się. Nie dam im tej satysfakcji._ Eira stanęła w pozycji obronnej, gotowa do walki. Nie zamierzała się łatwo poddać. Będzie walczyć do samego końca.

Pierwsi zaatakowali ją ci dwaj, którzy zagrodzili jej drogę ucieczki. Jeden rzucił się na nią od tyłu, próbując ją od razu unieruchomić, podczas gdy drugi przypuścił atak z boku. Eira złapała mocniej swój sztylet i wyjęła go zza paska, po czym podjęła walkę z tym, który był bliżej niej. Złapała jego rękę, gdy ten spróbował zablokować jej cios, po czym wbiła mu w gardło ostrze swojego sztyletu niemalże po samą rękojeść. Wyciągnęła go z jego ciała zaraz potem, gdy drugi mężczyzna złapał ją za ramię, chcąc ją powalić na ziemię. Zamachnęła się na niego, ale nie trafiła. Wojownik złapał ją za rękę i boleśnie ją wykręcił. Eira krzyknęła z bólu. Nie zdołała się przed tym powstrzymać. Za wszelką cenę nie chciała dać znać po sobie jakichkolwiek oznak słabości. Nie dała jednak rady tego dokonać.

 _Moje własne ciało mnie zdradziło. Teraz nie mam już żadnych szans._

Spróbowała się wyswobodzić z uścisku, ale nie dała rady – mężczyzna trzymał ją mocno przy ziemi i nie zamierzał jej puścić wolno.

 _To nie może być koniec. Nie mogę tu umrzeć. Nie teraz. Nie w taki sposób._

\- Nie ruszaj się teraz, _księżniczko_. – Nawet nie mogąc się na niego spojrzeć wiedziała, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się teraz szeroko, czerpiąc chorą przyjemność z całej tej sytuacji. – To trochę zaboli.

Nie zamierzała zamknąć teraz oczu – odejdzie tak, jak na wojowniczkę przystało. Nie da im tej satysfakcji. Nie ma takiej opcji.

Nie poczuła jednak żadnego bólu – cios nie nadszedł.

 _Czy on sobie ze mnie drwi?_ – pomyślała mimowolnie. – _Czeka, aż się spróbuję odwrócić, i wtedy dopiero wyprowadzi cios? O to mu chodzi?_

Odpowiedź przyszła bardzo szybko – rozległ się czyjś krzyk, a zaraz potem mężczyzna, który miał ją zabić, upadł obok niej na ziemię, krwawiąc obficie z rozległej rany na klatce piersiowej.

 _Jestem uratowana. Bogowie, dziękuję. Chociaż raz mnie wysłuchaliście._

W momencie, w którym uścisk na jej rękach zelżał, dziewczyna szybko przeszła do ofensywy. Nie oglądając się za siebie wyczołgała się spod trzymającego ją wojownika, po czym zadała mu mocne kopnięcie prosto w brzuch, odpychając go tym od siebie. Wreszcie wolna, dziewczyna wstała z ziemi, dopiero teraz mogąc zobaczyć, kto przyszedł jej na ratunek.

 _Heahmund._ Na jego widok dziewczyna na moment zastygła. Przeczuwała, że to właśnie on przybył jej na ratunek. Fakt ten nie powstrzymał jej jednak przed byciem kompletnie zszokowaną jego widokiem. Aż do teraz nie wierzyła w pełni w to, że po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł z winy jej rodziny, będzie chciał jej w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc.

Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się z tego transu. Heahmund zdołał pokonać już jednego napastnika, ale pozostało jeszcze trzech – ten, który ją tu zwabił, oraz jego dwóch pomagierów.

 _Jeden z nich już leży ranny._ – pomyślała, zerkając przelotem na wykrwawiającego się niedaleko niej mężczyznę. Był to ten, którego śledziła, i który zaciągnął ją w tę pułapkę. – _Nie mogę go zabić. Muszę się dowiedzieć, czemu mnie zaatakowali._

W momencie, gdy Heahmund dobijał kolejnego wojownika, jego towarzysz skoczył na Eirę. Tym razem dziewczyna była jednak szybsza – obróciła się wokół własnej osi, robiąc przy tym efektowny unik. Gdy ten się wykręcił w bok, próbując wyprowadzić cios w jej stronę, dziewczyna złapała go za rękę, w której trzymał miecz, po czym jednym pewnym ruchem rozcięła mu skórę przedramienia.

Pilnowała się, żeby ciąć mocno i głęboko, tak żeby przeciąć mięśnie i ścięgna i sprawić, żeby ten puścił broń i nie mógł jej podnieść. On i lider szajki nie mogli umrzeć – musiała pozostawić przynajmniej dwóch przy życiu, tak żeby było kogo przesłuchać.

\- Nie zabijaj go. – nakazała pewnym tonem głosu Heahmundowi, gdy ten skierował się w ich stronę. – Potrzebuję ich żywych.

\- Po co? – spytał się jej mężczyzna.

\- Żeby ich przesłuchać. – Eira podniosła nieznacznie spojrzenie i skierowała je w stronę ostatniej chatki. Ivar wyszedł zza niej niespiesznym krokiem, przez cały czas podpierając się o ścianę budynku. – Widziałeś, że poszła śledzić tamtego. – tu wskazał na leżącego w małej kałuży własnej krwi mężczyznę. – To była zasadzka. Logiczne, że chce wiedzieć, czemu chcieli ją zabić, i co tu robili. – Chłopak powoli podszedł bliżej nich, po czym spojrzał się na Eirę i uśmiechnął się kątem ust. – Chyba należą się nam podziękowania, nie sądzisz? Gdyby nie my, już by cię nie było na tym świecie.

\- Dzięki. – odpowiedziała krótko dziewczyna. Nie zamierzała się z nim przekomarzać. Naprawdę była im wdzięczna za ocalenie życia.

\- Mmm… to chyba nie były wystarczająco dobre podziękowania. – stwierdził chłopak. – Ale nie będę teraz dopraszał się lepszych. – dodał zaraz potem, zerkając na moment w stronę leżących na ziemi dwóch mężczyzn. – Mamy teraz ważniejszą rzecz do ogarnięcia.

Ivar następnie skinął na Heahmunda. Ten, z pewną dozą wahania, złapał tego, którego pokonała Eira, po czym jednym ruchem wykręcił mu boleśnie ramię, aż coś w nim nieprzyjemnie strzyknęło, a on sam krzyknął głośno z bólu.

\- Dlaczego chcieliście się jej pozbyć? – spytał się go Ivar, podczas gdy Heahmund wykręcał mu rękę coraz mocniej z każdą chwilą, gdy ten zwlekał z odpowiedzią. – Macie pojęcie, w jakie bagno byście się wkopali? To jest córka króla Vestfold. Za takie coś idzie się od razu do piachu.

\- Nic wam nie powiem. – wycedził mężczyzna. Wystarczyło jednak jedno jeszcze mocniejsze wykręcenie ręki, aby cała jego wola walki uszła z niego. – To… to miała być zemsta.

\- Zemsta? – zdziwiła się Eira. – Za co niby?

\- Zabiliście naszego przywódcę. Mieliśmy pozbyć się najpierw ciebie, a potem jego. – Tu wojownik spojrzał się w stronę Heahmunda, który na te słowa zastygł na moment w miejscu.

\- I tyle? Tylko po to się fatygowaliście w sam środek wrogiego obozu? – Eira nie wierzyła w taki przypadek. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie ryzykowałby swoim życiem dla zwykłej zemsty. – Astrid miała coś z tym wspólnego, prawda? Opłaciła was.

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna roześmiał się słabo. Zaśmiał się nawet ten drugi, sprawiając tym, że Eira na moment obróciła się w jego stronę, aby mu się z dezorientacją przyjrzeć. To on też odpowiedział na jej pytanie.

\- Astrid nie… nie miała z tym nic w-wspólnego. – wydukał pomimo utraty sporej ilości krwi. Był ledwie przytomny, ale mimo to znalazł siły, aby wyjaśnić Eirze wszystko. – Ona nas nienawidzi bardziej niż ty.

\- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

\- To w to uwierz. – Eira odwróciła się szybko, gdy przytrzymywany przez Heahmunda wojownik odezwał się za swojego kompana.

\- Dlaczego? – Na to pytanie nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Obydwaj jakby nagle nabrali wody w usta. Dziewczyna westchnęła z irytacją, po czym spojrzała się znacząco na Ivara. Ten od razu wiedział, co zrobić.

\- Przytrzymaj go dobrze, chrześcijaninie. – polecił Heahmundowi. – To może go trochę zaboleć.

Ivar podszedł bliżej mężczyzny, po czym podciągnął rękaw jego koszuli tam, gdzie znajdowała się rana zadana przez Eirę. Chłopak rozchylił nieznacznie ranę, uwydatniając mięśnie i pulsującą żyłę. Następnie, gdy to nie przyniosło rezultatu, złapał nagle jeden z mięśni i zaczął go na siłę wyciągać, wykręcając go przy tym na wszystkie strony.

Efekt był spodziewany – mężczyzna rzucił się gwałtownie, próbując mu się wyrwać, krzycząc przy tym w niebogłosy. Heahmund trzymał go jednak mocno. Eira dodatkowo złapała go za zranioną rękę, uniemożliwiając mu cofnięcie jej. Trzymała go pewnie aż do momentu, w którym ten wreszcie nie uległ torturom Ivara.

\- To była zasadzka. – wymamrotał, ledwie przytomny z bólu po tym, co młody wiking mu zaserwował. – To był… to był pomysł naszego kapitana. Zawsze się wszystkim dzielimy. Wszystkim.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Eira poczuła nagle zimny dreszcz przeszywający całe jej ciało. Domyśliła się, co chciał im przez to powiedzieć. I świadomość tego sprawiła, że nagle pożałowała ona, że nie zabiła ich razem z resztą ich załogi.

\- Zgwałciliście ją. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, z trudem powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem na mężczyznę i zabiciem go gołymi rękami. – To dziecko… ono jest jednego z was, zgadza się?

\- T-tak. – mężczyzna spojrzał się w końcu na nią. Oczekiwał zapewne, że za moment spotka swój koniec z jej rąk. Sam widok jej przepełnionego furią i odrazą spojrzenia wystarczył mu, żeby być pewnym tego, że jego los został właśnie przez nią przypieczętowany.

\- Mam ich zabić? – Ivar, podobnie jak ona, wpatrywał się teraz w mężczyznę z odrazą. Nawet on, znany ze swojej brutalności i krwiożerczości, nigdy nie posunąłby się do tak ohydnego czynu.

\- Nie. – Eira z trudem podjęła tę decyzję. Tak bardzo chciała ich teraz sama zabić, ale wiedziała jednak, że musi postąpić inaczej. Sprawiedliwości trzeba było dojść w inny sposób. – Skrępujcie ich i opatrzcie pobieżnie ich rany. Nie mają prawa mi tu umrzeć.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – Nawet Heahmund miał co do tego spore wątpliwości. Dziewczyna na jego słowa podniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy.

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała mu Eira. – Zabierzemy ich do mojego ojca. Niech sami poświadczą tego, co zrobili. Niech prawda o tym wyjdzie na jaw. Tylko z ten sposób sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość.


	13. Proces

**Rozdział trzynasty: Proces**

* * *

 _Nie… nie, to niemożliwe._

Harald siedział na swoim tronie, zaciskając z nerwów dłonie w pięści. Dokładnie przed nim, na drewnianej podłodze, dwóch ciężko rannych mężczyzn siedziało na kolanach, unikając uparcie jego spojrzenia.

Wiedział, kim oni są – rozpoznał ich twarze niemalże od razu. Byli to członkowie załogi Hakona.

 _Znów ten sam problem._ Twarz mężczyzny na moment wykrzywił grymas gniewu i irytacji. _Ile jeszcze razy to będzie do mnie wracać? Ile razy bogowie będą mi przypominać o jej zdradzie? Czy o to im chodzi? Za szybko jej wybaczyłem? Czy chcą, żeby dalej była karana za swoje przewinienia? Czy to właśnie chcą mi przez to przekazać?_

\- Zabijcie ich. – polecił zaraz potem swoim strażnikom. – Nie ma sensu ich przesłuchiwać. Wiem, co mi powiedzą.

\- Tym razem nie chodzi o zdradę Astrid, ojcze. – Eira wystąpiła krok wprzód, stając dokładnie przed tronem swojego ojca. – Ci dwaj przyznali się do zrobienia czegoś o wiele, wiele gorszego niż zdrada.

Jej słowa zaintrygowały Haralda. Pochylił się nieznacznie do przodu, aby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się swojej córce i dwóm zdrajcom, jakich ujęła.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – spytał się jej. – Co jeszcze zrobili?

Eira zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę. Astrid była tutaj z nimi i siedziała z boku pomieszczenia, praktycznie w samym kącie. Gdy spojrzała się w jej stronę, dostrzegła strach i niepewność i wiedziała już, że kobieta wie, że Eira poznała całą prawdę.

 _Gdyby tylko była szczera i powiedziała prawdę… do niczego takiego by wtedy nie doszło._ – pomyślała dziewczyna. – _Chciała ocalić swoją ukochaną, a skończyła jako ofiara tych zwyrodnialców. Nie mogę jej nienawidzić za to, że popełniła błąd. Chciała nas zdradzić, to fakt. Cena za tę zdradę okazała się jednak zbyt wysoka. Żałuję tylko, że nie ufała nam na tyle, aby powiedzieć nam o tym._

\- To, co zamierzam ci powiedzieć, nie jest niczym łatwym. – zaczęła Eira. – Wciąż mną targają sprzeczne emocje, gdy tylko o tym pomyślę. To, co mi wyjawili, nie tyczy się tylko tych dwóch. Jest to przestępstwo popełnione przez całą załogę Hakona, włącznie z nim samym.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakby co najmniej przeklęli nasz ród na kilka pokoleń w przyszłość. – Haraldowi nie spodobał się ponury ton głosu jego córki oraz jej posępna mina. Coś faktycznie było na rzeczy. Prawie nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. To, czego się dowiedziała, musiało być naprawdę ciężkim występkiem.

\- Prawdą jest to, że królowa Astrid spotkała się z kapitanem Hakonem, aby spiskować przeciwko nam. – powiedziała Eira. Harald z trudem powstrzymał się od skrzywienia, gdy ta przypomniała mu o tym nieprzyjemnym zdarzeniu. – Zawarła z nim układ. Układ, który on złamał chwilę potem. – dodała na koniec, zerkając znacząco w stronę kobiety, która w tej samej chwili jakby skurczyła się w sobie i jeszcze bardziej wcisnęła się w kąt pomieszczenia.

 _To nie jest moja historia, tylko jej. Ale to ja muszę ją opowiedzieć. Trzeba to wszystko ujawnić. Tylko w ten sposób sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość._

\- Dziecko, które Astrid w sobie nosi, nie jest twoje, ojcze. – Eira przeniosła spojrzenie na Haralda dopiero po dłuższej chwili. – Jest ono wynikiem gwałtu, jakiego ci barbarzyńcy się na niej dopuścili.

Po jej słowach zapadła grobowa cisza. Nikt, nawet najmniej znaczący sługa nie miał odwagi się teraz odezwać. Sam Harald również milczał, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem i dezorientacją w swoją jedyną córkę.

\- To niemożliwe. – wydukał w końcu z siebie, wciąż kompletnie tą wiadomością porażony. – To… to nie może być prawda.

\- Ale niestety nią jest. – przerwała mu Eira. – Sami się do tego przyznali. Byłam z początku pewna tego, że wrócili tu z jej rozkazu, ale prawda była inna. Astrid ma jeszcze więcej powodów do tego, aby ich nienawidzić, niż ty czy ja. Przeżyła przez nich coś niewyobrażalnego. I jedyne, co teraz możemy zrobić, to ukarać ich surowo za to.

\- Astrid… czy to prawda? – król Vestfold zwrócił się do swojej partnerki. Kobieta na dźwięk jego głosu drgnęła nerwowo, ale gdy ten się na nią spojrzał, nie odpowiedziała mu w żaden sposób. Siedziała tylko w milczeniu w rogu pomieszczenia, niezdolna do wypowiedzenia choćby jednego słowa.

 _Bądź teraz wojowniczką, jaką jesteś._ – pomyślała Eira, wpatrując się intensywnie w Astrid. – _Zdobądź się na tę odwagę. Powiedz prawdę. Niech ci ludzie za to zapłacą. Niech wszyscy się dowiedzą, jakimi potworami oni są. Niech ich pamięć na zawsze zostanie zbezczeszczona. Zrób to. Zrób!_

\- Nie musisz się niczego bać, Astrid. – zapewniła ją dziewczyna. Kobieta podniosła powoli na nią spojrzenie, i gdy to się stało, Eira uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie, chcąc ją tym dodatkowo przekonać do podjęcia odpowiednich działań. – Oni już nic ci nie zrobią. Muszą jednak odpowiedzieć za to, co zrobili.

Kobieta wahała się jeszcze przez długi czas. Eira pozwoliła jej jednak w spokoju rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw.

 _To musi być jej decyzja. Ona sama musi się zdecydować, czy wyjawić tu i teraz całą prawdę. Tylko ona może teraz przekonać Haralda do tego, że to wszystko naprawdę miało miejsce._

\- To… to prawda. – wymamrotała w końcu kobieta słabym głosem. – Zrobili to. Wszystko, co powiedziała Eira, to prawda. Ona nie kłamie. Naprawdę tak było.

Harald był tą wieścią kompletnie porażony. Nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś nam o tym wcześniej? – spytał się jej w końcu. – Czemu to ukrywałaś? – Nagle mężczyzna zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. – Chciałaś… chciałaś wykorzystać tę ciążę, żeby zapewnić sobie koronę?

\- N-nie, to nie tak… – Astrid wstała gwałtownie z ławki i zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę Haralda i pozostałych. – To nie o to…

\- To na pewno nie była jej intencja, ojcze. – Eira zdecydowała się interweniować. – Była zszokowana. Przestraszona. Zraniona. Była pewna tego, że jej nie uwierzysz, albo że ją wygnasz lub zabijesz. Prawdopodobnie też bym tak na jej miejscu pomyślała.

Zaskoczyła tym Haralda. Nie spodziewał się, że jego córka, główna przeciwniczka Astrid, stanie teraz po jej stronie.

\- Ona nie jest niczemu winna. – dodała zaraz potem. – Nie powinieneś karać jej za to, że padła ofiarą takiego bestialskiego czynu. To ci, którzy się go dopuścili, powinni zostać skazani. W najokrutniejszy możliwy sposób. – Tu spojrzała się z odrazą na dwóch klęczących na podłodze mężczyzn. – Niech ich uczynki będą nauczką dla innych. Nikt nie ma prawa tak traktować kobiet. Nikt nie ma prawa tak traktować _nikogo_. Kara za to będzie niewyobrażalna.

\- Masz rację. – Harald przyznał po chwili namysłu. Spojrzał się jeszcze jeden raz na Astrid. Teraz, gdy znał już całą prawdę, widział wszystko w innym świetle. Wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego zdradziła go ona na rzecz Lagerthy, ale wiedząc, przez co przeszła, złość i gorycz gorejące w nim zmalały znacząco. – Jaką zatem karę dla nich proponujesz?

\- Długą i bolesną. – odpowiedziała mu Eira. – Taką, żeby nikt nie odważył się potem dopuścić się takiego czynu ponownie. Sama wizja kary powinna ich przerażać dostatecznie mocno.

Wyrok zapadł niemalże natychmiast – pozostali przy życiu członkowie załogi Hakona zostali skazani na długie, publiczne tortury, po których mieli zawisnąć. Mężczyźni nie opierali się – przyznali się do wszystkiego i zgodzili na tę karę. Wiedzieli, że i tak się z tego nie wygrzebią. Nie było dalej sensu walczyć. Przegrali.

Gdy było już po wszystkim, Eira podeszła do Astrid, która przez cały ten proces stała w milczeniu i tylko wszystko uważnie obserwowała.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to dziecko nie ma żadnych praw do tronu? – spytała się jej. Pomimo tego, że współczuła jej, nie mogła teraz pokazać po sobie żadnej słabości. Pomogła jej, ale teraz musiała też pomóc swojemu ojcu i sobie samej. – Możesz zachować życie i wolność. Mój ojciec przebaczył ci twoją zdradę. Nie licz jednak na to, że to dziecko w przyszłości będzie miało jakąkolwiek możliwość stania się spadkobiercą tronu Norwegii.

\- Wiem o tym doskonale. – odpowiedziała jej na to Astrid. – Dziękuję ci. – dodała po chwili. – Mogłaś ich po prostu zabić i to wszystko zataić. Pomogłaś mi jednak. Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę.

Eira w odpowiedzi tylko się słabo uśmiechnęła. Zaraz potem wyszła z sali i skierowała się w stronę swojej komnaty. Była już prawie na miejscu, gdy niespodziewanie drogę zastąpił jej Heahmund.

 _Przyszła wreszcie pora na konfrontację._ – pomyślała, gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się zetknęły. – _Co ma być, to będzie. Jestem gotowa ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje swoich czynów._

\- Całkiem nieźle to rozegrałaś. – Heahmund odezwał się pierwszy. – Jednocześnie pozbyłaś się dwóch zagrożeń. Twoja pozycja następczyni tronu znów jest bezpieczna.

\- Myślisz, że tylko o to mi chodziło? O tron? O nic więcej?

Heahmund w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Wiem, że to nie wszystko. – powiedział.

Eira rozwarła nieznacznie usta, zaskoczona. _On sobie ze mną pogrywał. Żartował. Nie jest zły? O co mu teraz chodzi?_

\- Widziałem wtedy po twoim spojrzeniu, jak mocno tobą wstrząsnęło to odkrycie. Widziałem po tobie, jak bardzo chciałaś ich wtedy zabić. Powstrzymałaś się jednak. Nie pozwoliłaś, żeby emocje przejęły nad tobą kontrolę.

\- Kto jak kto, ale ty chyba już powinieneś wiedzieć o tym, że nie pozwalam na to, żeby mieszać uczuć z obowiązkami.

Heahmund ściągnął tylko usta w cienką linię i zmarszczył brwi, powstrzymując się przed wypowiedzeniem równie ciętego komentarza.

\- Wciąż nie jestem w stanie pochwalić tego, co wtedy zrobiłaś. – przyznał w końcu. – Rozumiem jednak, czym się kierowałaś.

Eira nic nie odpowiedziała – skinęła tylko głową na znak, że dziękuje mu za te słowa.

Nie liczyła na to, że jej wybaczy. Liczyło się dla niej teraz to, że przynajmniej ją zrozumiał.

\- Zamierzasz dalej walczyć dla Ivara? – spytała się go w końcu, przełamując w ten sposób niezręczną ciszę, jaka pomiędzy nimi zapadła.

\- A mam inne wyjście? – odpowiedział jej pół-żartem mężczyzna. – Jestem jego więźniem. Dużego wyboru w tej kwestii nie mam. – Zamilkł zaraz potem na chwilę, po czym uważnie się jej przyjrzał. – Ty też nie masz takiego wyboru, prawda? Jako córka króla Haralda musisz być obecna na polu walki.

\- Ano muszę. – Eira westchnęła ciężko po tych słowach. – Wiesz już chyba bardzo dobrze, co o tym wszystkim myślę. Tak jak ty nie mam jednak wyboru. Muszę tam być.

\- Czyli do pewnego stopnia jesteś jednak niewolnicą. – Heahmund po powiedzeniu tego uśmiechnął się kątem ust, rozbawiony własnymi słowami i ironią całej tej sytuacji. – Nie oszukałaś mnie zatem we wszystkim.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło Ivara, który od jakiegoś czasu obserwował ich interakcję z ukrycia. W momencie, gdy Eira zaśmiała się cicho ze słów Heahmunda, na twarzy młodego wikinga pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. Zrozumiał bowiem, że popełnił strategiczny błąd, wypuszczając chrześcijanina tak szybko.

Zaraz potem jednak uśmiechnął się krzywo, mierząc spojrzeniem swojego jeńca wojennego.

Każdy błąd przecież można naprawić.


	14. Droga chwały

**Rozdział czternasty: Droga chwały**

* * *

Eira stanęła jedną nogą na krawędzi łodzi i zastygła na moment w bezruchu. Omiotła spojrzeniem dziesiątki łodzi znajdujących się przed nią, zapełnionych po brzegi wojownikami.

 _Wszystko dobiegło końca. Czas na wojnę._

Dziewczyna z ciężkim sercem przekroczyła burtę łodzi i stanęła przy maszcie, przyglądając się przy tym kolejnym wojownikom, jacy wsiadali razem z nią. Ivar już tu był – siedział pomiędzy Hvitserkiem i Heahmundem, i tak jak ona obserwował z zaciekawieniem wszystkich.

Jej spojrzenie przeniosło się po chwili na osobę biskupa. Siedział oparty ramieniem o lewą burtę i spoglądał z zamyśleniem gdzieś w przestrzeń przed sobą. W ogóle nie zdawał się przejmować całym tym harmiderem dziejącym się dookoła.

Ona jednak wiedziała, że jest inaczej. Tak samo jak ona martwił się o to, co będzie dalej. Nie wiedział, jak rozegra się to starcie i czy je przeżyją. Nie chcieli tej wojny, ale byli tylko kolejnymi pionkami w grze tych, którzy walczyli teraz o władzę między sobą. Mogli mieć tylko nadzieję na to, że zdołają to jakoś przetrwać.

\- O nic się nie martw. – zapewnił w pewnym momencie dziewczynę Ivar, widząc wyraźnie jej zaniepokojenie. – Wygramy tę bitwę.

\- Skąd możesz mieć taką pewność? – odcięła mu się Eira. – Możesz nienawidzić Lagerthy, ile ci się tylko żywnie podoba, ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć tego, że nie jest byle jaką wojowniczką. Nawet ja o niej wiele dobrego słyszałam. Nie odda ci Kattegat po dobroci. Wielu ludzi zginie na darmo tylko dlatego, bo zamarzyłeś sobie odebrać jej to wszystko siłą, zamiast cierpliwie poczekać na swoją kolej.

\- I ty myślisz, że bym się doczekał? – Ivar aż się roześmiał. – Tron oddałaby w pierwszej kolejności Bjornowi, swojemu pierworodnemu. A gdyby on zmarł, tron Kattegat poszedłby w ręce tego zdrajcy, Ubbego. Ja i Hvitserk znajdujemy się w tej chwili na szarym końcu listy osób, które Lagertha widzi na swoim tronie po sobie.

\- Wielu władców w ten sposób zyskiwało władzę. – wtrącił się nagle w ich rozmowę Heahmund. Eira spojrzała się na niego z zaintrygowaniem, ciekawa tego, co miał on w tej kwestii do powiedzenia. – Niektórych potem historia chwaliła jako wspaniałych władców, którzy wyzwolili swój naród spod ucisku tyranów. Inni natomiast stawali się w oczach następnych pokoleń takimi tyranami.

\- A ty sądzisz, że kim ja byłbym dla nich? – skonfrontował się z nim Ivar. Jego nieco nerwowy uśmiech podpowiedział Eirze, że myślał on o tym, że Heahmund uważa go zapewne za takiego despotę. – Wybawcą czy tyranem?

\- To nie mi jest oceniać. – Heahmund wybrnął z tego podchwytliwego pytania z łatwością, nawet na moment nie tracąc obojętnego, nieco znużonego tonu głosu. – Dopiero przyszłe pokolenia to zrobią. I to założywszy, że w ogóle staniesz się królem Kattegat.

Eira nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, jaki wykwitł na jej ustach. Schyliła nieznacznie głowę, próbując go ukryć, po czym posłała dyskretne spojrzenie Heahmundowi. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jej stronę w odpowiednim momencie i złapał to spojrzenie, po czym sam uśmiechnął się nieznacznie kątem ust.

Ivar dostrzegł to pomimo ich prób ukrycia się przed tym. Zmrużył ze zdenerwowania oczy, spoglądając to na jedno, to na drugie. Widział, jak oboje się sobie przyglądają. I ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.

\- Odpuść sobie, człowieku. – mruknął w pewnym momencie do niego Hvitserk, który z zaciekawieniem obserwował całą tę sytuację. – Sam ją praktycznie wepchnąłeś w jego ramiona. Jesteś tego sam sobie winien, że znów mają się ku sobie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. – chłopak wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wszystko jeszcze można zmienić.

Hvitserk wolał nie dociekać, co jego młodszy brat miał na myśli. Skupił się zamiast tego, tak jak cała reszta, na obserwowaniu wypłynięcia wszystkich statków z wojownikami na otwarte wody.

Byli mniej więcej w połowie drogi, gdy chłopak zdecydował się w końcu rozmówić z dziewczyną, która tak mocno zawróciła w głowie jego krwiożerczemu bratu.

\- Słyszałem, że ponoć król Harald rozważa na poważnie wydanie cię za mojego brata. – zagadnął ją. Gdy ta odwróciła się do niego powoli, ten posłał jej przelotny, szeroki uśmiech, wyraźnie rozbawiony całą tą ideą. – Bylibyśmy wtedy rodziną.

Z rosnącym zaciekawieniem zaobserwował reakcję Heahmunda na tę wieść. Mężczyzna nic o tym nie wiedział – jego mina mówiła sama za siebie. Spojrzał się on na Eirę z zaskoczeniem, ewidentnie oczekując jakiejś odpowiedzi od niej.

Ta z kolei unikała uparcie jego spojrzenia. Wzrok miała w tej chwili utkwiony twardo w osobie Hvitserka. Widział po niej, jak bardzo zirytował ją tym jednym pytaniem.

\- To był wymysł mojego ojca. – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Ja z tym nie mam nic wspólnego. Żadnej decyzji też nie podjęłam. Nie jestem niewolnicą i nie będę do niczego zmuszana. Takie mamy przecież prawo, czyż nie?

\- Zgadza się. – przyznał jej Hvitserk. Nie przestał się jednak uśmiechać. Cała ta sytuacja była dla niego niezwykle zabawna. Ivar przybył do Vestfold po to, aby uzyskać poparcie króla Haralda w walce przeciwko swojej macosze. Gdy tam trafił, spotkał po raz pierwszy jego córkę, Eirę. Już od pierwszego dnia pobytu tam Hvitserk zaobserwował zainteresowanie swojego brata osobą młodej księżniczki. Była mniej więcej w wieku Hvitserka – rok starsza, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Ivar zniszczył jednak wszelkie szanse, jakie mógł mieć u niej, gdy zgodził się na planowanie z Haraldem sojuszu w formie małżeństwa politycznego, a także dodatkowo wysłał Eirę do Heahmunda, aby „podręczyć go trochę". W efekcie tego doprowadził do sytuacji, w której biskup zadurzył się w nordyckiej księżniczce – i, na co wychodziło, najpewniej z wzajemnością.

 _On niedługo jak nic wybuchnie z tej złości i gniewu._ – pomyślał, przyglądając się z niemałą dozą satysfakcji swojemu bratu. – _Sam sobie to zgotował. A ponoć jest taki inteligentny i przebiegły._

Mała część jego jaźni bała się jednak o coś. Bał się tego, że Ivar w końcu straci resztki cierpliwości, jakie jeszcze mu pozostały, i podejmie drastyczne kroki, aby zdobyć dla siebie Eirę. Hvitserk widział to po nim ewidentnie. Chciał tego, ale nie potrafił przyznać się do tego otwarcie.

 _Nie, nie zrobi tego._ – chłopak pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo, rozbawiony własnymi wcześniejszymi myślami. – _Eira nie dałaby mu się zdobyć tak łatwo. Gdyby czegoś spróbował, sama osobiście złoiłaby mu skórę. Jest do tego zdolna. I to trzyma go wciąż na wodzy. Bo wie, że by z nią przegrał._

Jakiś czas później wylądowali wreszcie na wybrzeżu blisko Kattegat. Harald szybko zebrał wszystkie oddziały i wymaszerowali prosto na wschodnią granicę miasta. Lagertha już tam na nich czekała, razem z całą swoją armią. Tak jak podejrzewali, była na nich już od jakiegoś czasu przygotowana.

Po dłuższej chwili oczekiwania na ich ruch kobieta wysłała naprzeciw nich Bjorna i Halfdana. Eira obróciła się na moment w stronę ojca i zobaczyła, jak ten drgnął nerwowo, gdy tylko zobaczył swojego własnego brata po stronie wroga.

\- Zostajesz tutaj. – polecił córce Harald, przyglądając się jednocześnie podejrzliwie czekającej na nich po drugiej stronie pola bitwy Lagertcie. – Pojadę tam sam z bratem Ivara. Wy zostaniecie tutaj.

Nie wykłócała się z nim – i tak nie miała najmniejszej ochoty robić za emisariusza swojej strony. Pozostała u boku Heahmunda, podczas gdy jej ojciec i Hvitserk wyjechali naprzeciw Bjornowi i Halfdanowi. Eira obserwowała w milczeniu ich interakcję, niezdolna usłyszeć cokolwiek z ich rozmowy.

 _Mojemu wujowi na pewno zależy na dobru jego ludzi._ – pomyślała w pewnym momencie. – _Jeśli ma więcej oleju w głowie niż mój ojciec, to na pewno będzie próbował odciągnąć ich wszystkich od otwartej walki. Wie, jak wielu by na tym ucierpiało. Wie, ilu by straciło w niej życie. Na pewno coś będzie próbował zmienić. Jestem tego pewna._

Rozmowa pomiędzy emisariuszami dobiegła wreszcie końca. Eira uniosła na moment w zaskoczeniu brwi, gdy zobaczyła, jak Bjorn odjeżdża w stronę Lagerthy z Hvitserkiem, podczas gdy Harald zawraca do nich ze swoim bratem u boku.

\- Wymienili się zakładnikami. – usłyszała zaraz potem głos Ivara obok siebie. Nie odwróciła się jednak w jego stronę. Wzrok miała uparcie utkwiony w osobie swojego wujka, który z każdą chwilą był coraz bliżej nich. – Sprytne zagranie. Dzięki temu dowiemy się może od twojego wuja co nieco o planach bitewnych Lagerthy i jej nowych sojusznikach.

\- Mój wuj nie jest idiotą. – odcięła mu się wówczas dziewczyna, wciąż nie zaszczycając go choćby jednym spojrzeniem. – Nic wam nie powie. Jedyne, co od niego usłyszycie, to prośby o próby zażegnania tego konfliktu i uniknięcia niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi.

Ivar w odpowiedzi się roześmiał.

\- Na to jest już trochę za późno. – powiedział. Eira wykrzywiła na moment usta w grymasie niezadowolenia, słysząc to.

 _Na nic nie jest jeszcze za późno. To tylko twój ograniczony, ogarnięty żądzą krwi mały móżdżek nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie rozwiązania tego konfliktu bez użycia przemocy._

Harald i Halfdan w końcu do nich dotarli. Młodszy z braci zsiadł z konia pierwszy, niemalże przez cały ten czas nie odrywając spojrzenia od swojej bratanicy. Eira uśmiechnęła się słabo, widząc to. I ona się za nim stęskniła. Nie żywiła do niego żadnej urazy – to nie on był winien śmierci jej matki i przyrodniego brata, i to nie on nieustannie doprowadzał ją do szału swoimi niemądrymi i niedojrzałymi decyzjami. Był on na tę chwilę jedyną osobą, którą uznawała za „prawdziwą rodzinę".

\- Eira. – powiedział Halfdan, podchodząc do dziewczyny. Zaraz potem wyściskał ją mocno, z trudem kontrolując szalejące w nim emocje. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszy mnie twój widok.

\- Oj, chyba to jednak wiem. – odpowiedziała mu na to dziewczyna, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. – Zapewne tak samo mocno jak ja się teraz z tego samego cieszę.

\- Halfdan, musimy porozmawiać… – zaczął Harald, podchodząc do nich.

\- Później. – przerwał mu nagle jego brat, rzucając mu przy tym harde, nieco poirytowane spojrzenie. – Teraz chcę pobyć trochę ze swoją bratanicą.

Eira odeszła z nim w stronę obozu, uśmiechając się przy tym przez cały czas.

 _Wreszcie, jakaś dobra rzecz._ – pomyślała, idąc tak u jego boku. – _Szkoda, że to nie on jest moim ojcem. Wszystko mogłoby wtedy wyglądać zupełnie inaczej._


	15. Dwie strony medalu

**Rozdział piętnasty: Dwie strony medalu**

* * *

\- Rozumiem. – mruknął cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem Halfdan, zakrywając przy tym usta dłonią. – To… nieźle się tam działo pod moją nieobecność.

\- To jest niedopowiedzenie wszechczasów. – odpowiedziała mu na to Eira. Uśmiechnęła się zaraz potem ponuro, przypominając sobie jednocześnie wszystko, o czym przed chwilą ze swoim wujkiem rozmawiała. – Wciąż nie wiem, co on z tym wszystkim zrobi. Mam nadzieję, że nauczy się przez te doświadczenia i wyciągnie z nich odpowiednie wnioski.

\- Znam mojego brata nieco lepiej niż ty… nie byłbym tak pozytywnie nastawiony to sensownych zmian. Nie w takim przypadku.

\- Wróć tam zatem z nami. – poprosiła go dziewczyna. Ujęła jego dłonie w swoje, zmuszając go tym, żeby się na nią spojrzał. Gdy to zrobił, dostrzegł w jej spojrzeniu desperację. – Vestfold jest na granicy upadku przez jego błędy. Ktoś musi mi pomóc to wszystko naprawić. Sama nie dam sobie rady.

\- A na synów Ragnara Lothbroka nie możesz liczyć? – Halfdan pożałował tego pytania zaraz po tym, jak wypłynęło ono z jego ust.

\- Błagam cię. – Eira puściła go i odchyliła się nieznacznie do tyłu, prychając przy tym z irytacją. – Hvitserk robi za wieczny podnóżek swojego młodszego brata. A Ivar… jego wolę nie komentować. Chłopak jest nieobliczalny. Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, czego się po nim spodziewać.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. – odpowiedział jej z wahaniem mężczyzna. Zaraz potem zamilkł na moment, gdy do niego i Eiry podszedł Harald. Zaraz za nim przyszli na miejsce Ivar i Heahmund.

\- Możesz już ze mną porozmawiać? – Harald spytał się brata. Ten nic nie odpowiedział i jedynie po dłuższej chwili milczenia skinął nieznacznie głową. – Dobrze. – starszy mężczyzna usiadł naprzeciw Halfdana na niewysokiej ławie, po czym przyjrzał się mu przenikliwie, zanim się ponownie nie odezwał. – Czemu jesteś tam z nimi? Czemu nie wróciłeś do nas?

\- Mam dług wobec Bjorna. – odpowiedział mu Halfdan. – Ocalił mi życie, gdy razem podróżowaliśmy. Jestem mu winien swoją lojalność.

\- Twoja lojalność w pierwszej kolejności powinna należeć do twojej krwi. – wypomniał mu Harald. Wyraźnie go ubódł fakt, że wybrał on pierworodnego syna Lagerthy ponad niego samego. – Nie martwisz się o swoją bratanicę? Nie boisz się, że coś się jej może stać podczas tej bitwy? Nie odczuwasz żadnej potrzeby chronienia jej za wszelką cenę?

\- Nie zasłaniaj się tutaj Eirą, bracie. – syknął mu w odpowiedzi Halfdan. – To nie ja kazałem jej tu ze sobą przybyć. To nie ja zgodziłem się na wzięcie udziału w wojnie o Kattegat, tylko po to, aby zdobyć kolejne tereny na własność.

\- Ale kiedyś byłeś gotów zrobić to wszystko. – wypomniał mu starszy brat. – Byłeś gotów skoczyć za mną w ogień.

\- Tak kiedyś było. – przyznał mężczyzna. – I dalej bym za tobą skoczył w ogień. Dojrzałem jednak i wiem, że tą wojną nic nie zyskacie. Setki ludzi stracą jedynie życia na marno, bo nie potraficie rozwiązać tego konfliktu w żaden inny sposób.

Eira uniosła brwi w zdumieniu. Kompletnie osłupiała, słuchając swojego wuja. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewała się po nim takich słów.

 _Musiał przejść naprawdę ogromną przemianę podczas tej podróży._ – pomyślała, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. – _To niesamowite._

Harald nie wydawał się jednak podzielać jej pozytywnych myśli. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. Pokręcił po chwili głową, wyrażając tym swoją dezaprobatę słowami jedynego brata.

\- Skąd w tobie taka zmiana? – zdziwił się. – Doznałeś jakiegoś mistycznego oświecenia, czy co?

Halfdan w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zatracając się przez krótką chwilę w jednym, specyficznym wspomnieniu.

\- Gdy podróżowaliśmy, Bjorn ocalił mi życie. – powiedział w końcu. – Jestem mu winien swoją lojalność.

\- W sytuacji takiej jak ta owa lojalność nic nie znaczy. – przyczepił się do niemalże od razu Ivar. – Ważniejsza dla ciebie powinna być teraz relacja z twoim bratem i twoją bratanicą. To za nich powinieneś walczyć. Nie chcesz chyba zobaczyć jej na polu walki, rannej i umierającej, prawda?

Halfdan skrzywił się nieznacznie na tę myśl. Ivar miał do pewnego stopnia rację.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy teraz o takich rzeczach. – odpowiedział chłopakowi, nie patrząc się jednak w jego stronę. Na moment zerknął w stronę swojej bratanicy, która przez cały ten czas przyglądała mu się uważnie. Wymusił na ustach słaby uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się szybko w stronę swojego starszego brata. – Chcę spędzić trochę czasu ze swoją rodziną. Dawno jej nie widziałem. Wrócimy do tego tematu jutro.

Harald wydawał się w pełni z nim zgadzać. Skinął nieznacznie głową, po czym wstał i, gdy Halfdan zrobił to samo, gestem dłoni polecił mu udać się za sobą, w stronę rozstawionych dalej namiotów.

Ivar obserwował ich jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Prychnął po chwili z irytacją, wstał chwiejnie z ławki, po czym pokuśtykał w stronę swojego namiotu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Eira i Heahmund obserwowali go w milczeniu aż do momentu, gdy ten nie zniknął wewnątrz namiotu.

\- Już widzę, po kim to wszystko masz. – powiedział w końcu Heahmund, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust.

\- Uwierz mi, on taki nie był wcześniej. – Eira pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, obserwując swojego ojca i wuja, stojących przed głównym namiotem i rozmawiających o czymś. – Sama jestem zaskoczona tą jego przemianą.

\- Szykuje się rozłam w twoim świecie. – zauważył mężczyzna. – Jedni chcą walczyć, inni wolą się poddać, a jeszcze inni chcą negocjować ze swoim wrogiem. I żadna z tych stron nie chce się zgodzić z ideologią pozostałych.

\- No co ty nie powiesz? – odcięła mu się wojowniczka. – Widzisz, co się tutaj dzieje. – dodała po dłuższej chwili. Heahmund spojrzał się na nią i zobaczył, że ta nagle spochmurniała. – Takie wojny nigdy się nie skończą. Zawsze komuś coś będzie nie pasować. Ci tutaj walczą o tron Kattegat. Twoi walczyli z naszymi z powodu różnicy w naszych religiach i kulturach. Gdzieś indziej ludzie walczą z jeszcze innych, mniej lub bardziej błahych powodów. Pokoju nigdy nie będzie. A przynajmniej dopóki ludzie nie zaczną się nawzajem szanować.

\- Naprawdę wierzysz w to, że w przyszłości ludzie przestaną ze sobą walczyć? – Po jego pytaniu Eira uśmiechnęła się ponuro, po czym pokręciła powoli przecząco głową.

\- Nie. – powiedziała zaraz potem. – Taka jest już chyba nasza natura. Nigdy nie przestaniemy ze sobą walczyć. Nie potrafimy. Mój wuj zaoferował im pokojową alternatywę, ale oni nie chcą go słuchać. Przemoc to jedyne, co uznają za słuszne. Wierzą ślepo w to, że to oni mają rację. A po drugiej stronie pola walki Lagertha również wierzy w to samo. Nie wytłumaczysz tego żadnej z tych stron, nieważne jak długo byś to próbował robić.

\- Jesteś niezwykle przenikliwa i inteligentna jak na pogankę. – stwierdził pół-żartem Heahmund. Gdy Eira odwróciła wzrok w jego stronę, zaskoczona jego słowami, ten uśmiechnął się lekko, dając jej tym znać, że nie mówił tego wszystkiego na poważnie.

\- A ty jak na pioniera nowej religii potrafisz być chwilami nieznośnie sceptyczny i zacofany. – odszczeknęła mu się, sama jednak po chwili również się uśmiechając.

\- Wiesz już, co zrobisz jutro? – Heahmund zmienił nagle temat ich rozmowy. – Gdy przyjdzie już do spotkania z Lagerthą i jej ludźmi?

\- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia. – przyznała mu zgodnie z prawdą dziewczyna. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że to wszystko jakoś przetrwamy. Nie uśmiecha mi się jutro umrzeć.

Heahmund zaśmiał się gorzko po jej słowach.

\- Mi też. – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. – Mi też.

~0~

Eira obserwowała uważnie Hvitserka, jak ten przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę .

Ewidentnie było po nim widać, że nie czuje się komfortowo, stojąc tak blisko Lagerthy. Ona sama w ogóle nie wydawała się przejmować jego zachowaniem – wzrok miała utkwiony w osobie Ivara, który dla odmiany także piorunował ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Dla Eiry to było jej pierwsze prawdziwe spotkanie tej kobiety – aż do teraz jedynie o niej słyszała. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że przesłanki o jej urodzie nie kłamały – nawet teraz, mając już nieco ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, Lagertha wciąż potrafiła przyćmić urodą większość wojowniczek z jej oddziału.

Dziewczyna słyszała, jak Ivar co jakiś czas cicho syczy ze zdenerwowania i złości. Hvitserk stał po jej stronie tylko dlatego, bo był „tymczasowym zakładnikiem" i wkrótce i tak miał się zamienić z Halfdanem na miejsca. Nastolatka o wiele, wiele bardziej zezłościła obecność Ubbego po stronie jego największego wroga. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu najstarszy z synów Ragnara i Aslaug był lojalnym sojusznikiem Ivara w jego wojnie przeciwko kobiecie, która zabiła jego matkę. Teraz jednak objął on jej stronę. I to chyba zabolało Ivara najmocniej.

Do pewnego stopnia rozumiała jego sytuację. Ona sama nie byłaby szczęśliwa z tego, że jej wuj wybrał stronę ich wrogów. O wiele bardziej wolałaby, żeby stał teraz przy niej, gotów do walki u jej boku. Była jednak w stanie zrozumieć jego podejście do tego konfliktu oraz obietnicę, jaką złożył Bjornowi. Nie miała mu tego za złe – nie mogła mieć. Gdyby tylko była w stanie, to przeszłaby teraz razem z nim na stronę Lagerthy – byle tylko móc stać u jego boku. O wiele bardziej bowiem wolałaby teraz walczyć w imię osoby, którą dopiero co poznała, niż walczyć dla człowieka, który zniszczył jej dzieciństwo i odebrał jej matkę i brata, i któremu musiała pozostawać wierna w nadziei, że kiedyś nadejdzie w końcu ten dzień, w którym odbierze mu tron i zemści się za wszystko, co zrobił jej bliskim.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, jaki jest cel tego spotkania? – spytał się w końcu Ivar, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, jaka zapadła po obydwu stronach barykady. Hvitserk wykorzystał tę chwilę i po szybkiej wymianie spojrzeń z Halfdanem zamienił się z nim miejscami, po czym szybko stanął za krzesłem, na którym siedział Ivar. – Liczysz na to, że słodkimi słówkami zdołasz mnie przekonać do porzucenia mojego dziedzictwa i oddania go tobie, _uzurpatorko_?

Lagertha nie zezłościła się na niego za te słowa. Wręcz przeciwnie – na jej ustach pojawił się nikły uśmiech rozbawienia.

\- Jesteśmy jedną rodziną. – odpowiedziała mu kobieta. – Ragnar z pewnością odczuwa teraz ból, patrząc się na to wszystko z wyżyn Valhalli. Nie chciałby, żeby jego synowie walczyli między sobą jak stado wściekłych psów. Można to wszystko rozegrać bez rozlewu niewinnej krwi, Ivar. Proszę cię tylko o rozważenie tej możliwości.

Chłopak nic jej nie odpowiedział – rzucił jej tylko harde, nienawistne spojrzenie, zanim na moment nie przeniósł spojrzenia na Haralda, a następnie na Eirę.

Nie uszło to uwadze królowej Kattegat. I ona zerknęła na nieślubną córkę króla Vestfold, uważnie lustrując ją swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem. Dziewczyna była ubrana jak wojowniczka, z włosami częściowo splecionymi, aby odsunąć część z nich z twarzy i ułatwić jej tym ewentualną walkę.

Zaciekawiła ją jej osoba. Zerknęła jeszcze raz ukradkiem w stronę Ivara, który dopiero po dłuższej chwili odwrócił od dziewczyny wzrok. Ewidentnie był nią zainteresowany. Lagertha uśmiechnęła się niezauważalnie pod nosem.

 _Gdyby ta dziewczyna była po mojej stronie, mogłabym ją wykorzystać przeciw Ivarowi._ – pomyślała. – _Podoba mu się. Widać to po nim. Mogłabym dzięki niej uniknąć tego konfliktu. Szkoda, że stoi po stronie mojego wroga._

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że księżniczka Vestfold była urodziwa – wysoka i szczupła, ale nie wątła, o długich niemalże do bioder jasnobrązowych, lekko falujących włosach, jasnej karnacji, owalnej twarzy i symetrycznych, kobiecych rysach twarzy. Najbardziej przyciągały w niej uwagę jej pełne, naturalnie zaróżowione usta. Lagertha ani trochę nie dziwiła się Ivarowi, że zainteresował się nią. Gdyby mogła, Lagertha sama podjęłaby się tego wyzwania.

Jej spojrzenie przeniosło się zaraz potem na osobę Astrid, i boleśnie przypomniała sobie o jej zdradzie. Ciemnowłosa kobieta zerknęła po chwili w jej stronę i gdy tylko tak się stało, szybko odwróciła wzrok w przeciwną stronę. Wstydziła się tego, że tu była. Wiedziała, że źle zrobiła, stając teraz przeciwko niej. I żałowała tego.

Lagertha nie miała jednak teraz czasu na roztrząsanie miłosnych niesnasek. Zdusiła w sobie to nieprzyjemne uczucie i obróciła się w stronę dwójki osób, na których uwagę powinna teraz w pełni skupić – na Ivarze i Haraldzie.

\- Twoja propozycja brzmi dość kusząco. – przyznał po chwili król Vestfold. Gdy to powiedział, Ivar momentalnie rzucił mu zdumione, nieco zdenerwowane spojrzenie. Lagertha, widząc to, uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Istniała jeszcze szansa na rozwiązanie tego problemu bez rozlewu krwi jej podwładnych. Musiała teraz tylko dopilnować, żeby Harald zgodził się na wszystko, co mu zaproponuje. – Mi też nie uśmiecha się przelewać krwi swoich ludzi. Liczę na to, że uda nam się coś ustalić.

Ivar na tym etapie omal nie wybuchł z nadmiaru złości, jaka go przepełniała. Już chciał się podnieść z krzesła, ale wtedy poczuł na ramieniu czyjś dotyk. Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył, że to Eira przytrzymuje go w miejscu. Gdy ten już chciał się odezwać, dziewczyna pokręciła tylko w milczeniu głową, dając mu tym znać, żeby milczał i nie reagował.

Posłuchał się jej. Lagertha przyglądała się im z rosnącym zaciekawieniem. Jeden dotyk i jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, żeby obłaskawić najbardziej nieprzewidywalnego, krwiożerczego i narwanego z synów Ragnara.

\- Wypijmy zatem za prospekt pokoju między naszymi nacjami. – powiedziała po chwili, niechętnie odrywając wzrok od tej fascynującej sceny. W ogóle nie zwróciła przez tę dwójkę uwagi na stojącego zaraz za Eirą dość wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, ewidentnie nie będącego jednym z nich. – Zakopmy topór niezgody i stańmy razem przeciwko wspólnemu zagrożeniu, jakie czyha na nasz świat.

Jej wojowniczki, ewidentnie przygotowane na tę ewentualność, niemalże od razu ruszyły z pucharami w stronę przedstawicieli wrogiego wojska. Podały naczynia kolejno Haraldowi, Ivarowi, Eirze, Astrid, Hvitserkowi, i na sam koniec także Heahmundowi. To dopiero wtedy Lagertha zauważyła jego obecność. Zwróciła uwagę na to, że nieznajomy trzymał się blisko Eiry i wydawał się być przyjazny tylko w stosunku do niej – resztę członków swojej grupy traktował co najwyżej neutralnie.

Nie był ubrany jak reszta z nich. Odstawał od pozostałych tak wyraźnie, że Lagertha sama zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego wcześniej go nie zauważyła. Szybko doszła jednak do wniosku, że najpierw była zbyt poruszona widokiem Astrid po stronie wroga, a potem jej uwagę przykuła osoba Eiry i to, jak radziła sobie z Ivarem. Korciło ją, żeby spytać się, kim on jest. Wtedy jednak w końcu dostrzegła krzyż zawieszony na rzemyku, wystający nieznacznie pod zbroi mężczyzny.

 _To chrześcijanin._ – Lagertha z trudem powstrzymała się od śmiechu, gdy to sobie uświadomiła. – _Historia kocha zataczać koło. Ragnar miał_ _Athelstana_ _. Księżniczka Eira ma tego mężczyznę. Ciekawe, jaka relacja ich łączy._

Nie miała jednak czasu nad tym teraz rozmyślać – puchary z napitkiem zostały rozniesione. Kobieta podniosła swój jako pierwsza, zachęcając tym pozostałych do wzniesienia toastu razem z nią.

\- Wypijmy za rozejm. – powiedziała, spoglądając po wszystkich zebranych, od jej sojuszników, poprzez jej wojowniczki, na jej przeciwnikach skończywszy. Następnie pierwsza przechyliła puchar i wypiła z niego, nie odrywając przy tym spojrzenia od Haralda i i Ivara.

Król Vestfold podążył za jej przykładem i wypił ze swojego naczynia. Bjorn i Ubbe zrobili to samo. Eira już szykowała się do wypicia swojego trunku, gdy w tym samym momencie Ivar podniósł się chwiejnie, trzymając się kurczowo wolną ręką oparcia krzesła, a następnie wylał na trawę całą zawartość swojego pucharu.

Zapadła iście grobowa cisza, podczas której spojrzenia wszystkich skupiły się na jego osobie.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że pójdę z tobą na jakikolwiek układ? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc się na Lagerthę z mieszaniną odrazy, złości i nienawiści. – Prędzej sam obedrę się żywcem niż do tego dopuszczę. Kattegat jest moje. _Moja_ matka była jego królową, zanim ją zabiłaś i bezczelnie przywłaszczyłaś sobie jej tron. Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji. Nie pozwolę ci tak łatwo się z tego wywinąć. Będziesz miała wojnę, jakiej tak bardzo pragnęłaś uniknąć. I chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że będzie ona miała miejsce tylko dlatego, bo byłaś tchórzem, który strzelił mojej matce w plecy.

Następnie chłopak powoli zaczął kuśtykać w stronę swojego obozu, nawet na moment nie odwracając się za siebie. Eira siedziała w milczeniu jeszcze przez długą chwilę, wciąż trzymając puchar przed sobą, jak gdyby wciąż chciała z niego wypić pomimo tego, co właśnie miało tu miejsce. Spojrzała się na swojego ojca, który chwilę potem westchnął ciężko, po czym wylał resztę zawartości swojego pucharu na ziemię, jednym spojrzeniem polecił Astrid zrobić to samo, a następnie ujął jej ramię i razem z nią ruszył za Ivarem. Hvitserk, tak samo jak ona, stał w miejscu, osłupiony tym wszystkim, co właśnie miało miejsce. Zrobił jednak ostatecznie to samo, co Ivar, po czym wycofał się szybkim krokiem w jego stronę.

 _Nie mam wyjścia. Muszę zrobić to samo, co oni._ – Eira niechętnie przechyliła czarę i pozwoliła, aby ciemny płyn rozlał się na grunt pod jej nogami. Spojrzała się jeszcze jeden raz na Lagerthę, która siedziała w miejscu, niewzruszona. Widziała jednak po jej spojrzeniu, jak bardzo zawiodła się na tym spotkaniu. Tak samo jak ona liczyła na pokojowe rozwiązanie. Niestety, nie otrzymała go.

Przed odejściem spojrzała się jeszcze na swojego wujka. Nie była w stanie długo wytrzymać jego spojrzenia – ból i żal, jaki emanował od niego, przytłoczył ją niemalże od razu. Skinęła tylko na Heahmunda, który naprędce odrzucił swój puchar na ziemię, i razem ruszyli za resztą swojej delegacji w stronę obozu.

\- Czyli to oznacza, że nie będzie pokoju. – powiedział mężczyzna, idąc tuż u jej boku. – Będziemy jednak walczyć.

\- Ano niestety będziemy. – odpowiedziała mu posępnym tonem głosu Eira.

\- I co teraz zrobimy?

\- Jak to co? – Eira spojrzała się na niego tak, jakby to, co zaraz miała powiedzieć, było czymś w pełni oczywistym. – Czas szykować się do wojny i modlić się do bogów, aby pozwolili nam zobaczyć następny dzień.


	16. Bitwa

**Rozdział szesnasty: Bitwa**

* * *

Jeden głęboki wdech. Spokojny wydech. Kolejny wdech. I znów wydech.

Eira robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby uspokoić swoje nerwy. Prawą dłonią ściskała rękojeść miecza tak mocno, że ta zaczynała ją boleć.

Harald i Ivar nie podzielali jej nerwów – ten pierwszy przemawiał właśnie zachęcająco do swoich wojowników, podczas gdy Ivar stał nieopodal w swoim rydwanie, uśmiechając się przez cały ten czas szeroko.

\- Eira, on mówi o tobie. – Głos Heahmunda wyrwał ją nagle z zamyślenia. Eira zamrugała kilkakrotnie, zanim nie odwróciła się w jego stronę, zdezorientowana.

\- Co?

\- Mówi o tobie Ivarowi. – powtórzył mężczyzna. Wskazał następnie skinieniem głowy na stojących nieopodal Haralda i Ivara, którzy dyskutowali o czymś zawzięcie. – Chce chyba, żeby Ivar zabrał ciebie i Astrid z pola walki. Nie chce, żebyś brała udział w bitwie.

Dezorientacja i strach Eiry w moment zmieniły się w złość i irytację. Nic nie mówiąc do Heahmunda, dziewczyna przeszła obok niego i stanęła przed swoim ojcem, który na jej widok zamilkł szybko i przyjrzał się jej uważnie, od razu dostrzegając jej zdenerwowanie.

\- Zostaję tu. – powiedziała mu stanowczym głosem. – Nie zamierzam nigdzie uciekać.

\- Będziesz bezpieczniejsza z nim, z dala od głównej walki. – odpowiedział jej ojciec.

\- Jestem przyszłą królową Vestfold i całej zjednoczonej Norwegii. – Eira powiedziała to na tyle głośno, żeby znajdujący się w ich pobliżu wojownicy dobrze ją usłyszeli. – Jestem twoją jedyną spadkobierczynią. Nie zamierzam uciekać jak tchórz i chować się, podczas gdy moi ludzie będą umierać za mnie. Wiesz, jak dobra jestem w walce. – dodała zaraz potem, gdy Harald chciał się wtrącić. – Zabierając mnie stąd, pozbawicie tych ludzi doświadczonej wojowniczki. A sam chyba dobrze wiesz, ile może zdziałać na polu walki jeden dobry wojownik.

Harald nie wiedział, co jej odpowiedzieć. Obejrzał się na zgromadzonych za nimi wojowników i zobaczył, że jej mały monolog wywarł na nich spore wrażenie. Nie mógł teraz tak łatwo się jej stąd pozbyć. Gdyby to zrobił, wyszedłby na słabeusza. To nie leżało w jego naturze. Już i tak nadwyrężył swoją reputację skandalem z Astrid. Drugiej porażki osobistej nie mógł przeżyć. Zrujnowałby sobie wtedy reputację wśród swoich ludzi na zawsze, bez szansy naprawienia jej.

\- Ty. – Harald wskazał na Heahmunda, który drgnął nieznacznie, gdy został przez mężczyznę wskazany skinieniem dłoni. – Trzymasz się blisko niej podczas bitwy. Nie rozdzielacie się. Ma wrócić cała i zdrowa. Jeśli będzie trzeba, masz oddać za nią swoje życie.

Eira już otwierała usta, żeby wyrazić swój gwałtowny sprzeciw wobec takiego rozkazu, ale Harald odwrócił się tyłem do niej i Heahmunda i odszedł, kierując się ku centrum oddziału, jakim zamierzał dowodzić w walce.

\- Odpuść sobie. – mężczyzna polecił jej, widząc jak bardzo zdenerwowały ją słowa jej ojca. – On tylko nie chce, żeby coś ci się stało.

\- Kosztem życia innych ludzi. – Eira zmrużyła ze złości oczy, wpatrując się uparcie w plecy Haralda, który dalej uparcie unikał jej spojrzenia i w dalszym ciągu przemawiał do wojowników.

W stronę Ivara odwróciła się dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy ten zaczął już kierować się w stronę wybrzeża, zabierając ze sobą Astrid, która w przeciwieństwie do Eiry nie zaprotestowała tak mocno. Dostrzegła, że Hvitserk w tym czasie wyruszył w przeciwną stronę ze swoim oddziałem, kierując się w przeciwną stronę. Zanim Ivar odjechał, Eira zdołała rzucić mu jedno ostatnie spojrzenie.

 _Jednak nastała ta chwila._ – pomyślała, obracając się powoli przodem w stronę pola, które wkrótce miało stać się centrum bitwy pomiędzy dwoma armiami. – _Nie uniknęliśmy tego. Nasz świat się kończy. Brat staje przeciw bratu. Rodacy walczą ze sobą. I to wszystko o jeden marny tron._

Mogła się z tego wycofać – naprawdę mogła. Mogła zgodzić się na propozycję swojego ojca i odjechać stąd z Ivarem. Chciała tego – w głębi ducha naprawdę chciała to zrobić. Wiedziała jednak, że wtedy nie byłaby sobie w stanie wybaczyć pozostawienia swoich ludzi na pastwę losu.

Zamknęła na moment oczy i skupiła się na równych oddechach. Wsłuchała się w dźwięki otaczające ją – w krzyki wojowników, w szum wiatru pomiędzy konarami drzew, we własny równy oddech.

Okrzyk wzywający do walki wybudził ją z tego stanu. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała się przed siebie. Wojownicy Lagerthy uderzali swoimi mieczami i toporami o tarcze, podobnie jak ich wojownicy. Bitwa wkrótce miała się rozpocząć. Nie było już od tego odwrotu.

Eira pozwoliła sobie na jeden ostatni długi, głęboki wdech. Złapała mocniej rękojeść miecza, po czym wypuściła powietrze z płuc i zrobiła pierwszy krok wprzód.

 _Nie ma już od tego odwrotu. Oto zaczyna się pierwszy dzień początku końca naszego świata._

Ruszyła do przodu razem z innymi wojownikami. Heahmund biegł tuż obok niej, trzymając swój miecz przed sobą. Dwie armie starły się ze sobą pośrodku niziny.

Przez długi czas jedyne, co dookoła siebie słyszała, do szczęk metalu i krzyki ludzi dookoła siebie. Skupiła się na walce ze swoim pierwszym przeciwnikiem, z którym starła się na samym początku. Była to młoda wojowniczka, zaciekle z nią walcząca. Swoim niedużym toporem słała na nią uderzenie za uderzeniem, zmuszając ją do ciągłego podnoszenia ramienia, do którego Eira przymocowała sobie tarczę. Drewniana powierzchnia tarczy wibrowała z każdym uderzeniem, wysyłając po jej ramieniu nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

Długo nie mogła tak pociągnąć. Gdy dziewczyna na moment opadła z sił i przerwała na krótką chwilę, aby złapać oddech, Eira bez wahania to wykorzystała i natarła na nią z pełną siłą, uderzając ją całą powierzchnią tarczy i posyłając ją na ziemię. Gdy ta spróbowała się podnieść, jednocześnie próbując się obronić przed atakiem, Eira kopnęła ją w rękę, w której trzymała toporek, wytrącając go z niej, w następnie przebiła jej ramię na wylot mieczem.

 _To jej nie powinno zabić._ – pomyślała, wyciągając jednocześnie ostrze z jej ciała. – _Ale powinno ją unieruchomić na resztę walki._

Obiecała sobie zrobić jedno – nie zabić nikogo w tej bitwie. Wydawało się jej to niemożliwością, ale zamierzała podjąć się tego wyzwania. Nie zabije nikogo, chyba że jej życie naprawdę będzie zagrożone. Przeczuwała, że tę bitwę wygra Lagertha – jej ojciec odesłał dwa oddziały swojej armii w dwie przeciwne strony, z czego w jednym z tych oddziałów znajdował się Ivar. Mogła nie darzyć go zbytnią sympatią, ale nie mogła mu zaprzeczyć, że był dobrym strategiem. Bez niego u swojego boku Harald nie będzie potrafił już tak szybko obmyślać nowych planów i zmieniać strategię, tym bardziej, że sam pewnie też niedługo wbiegnie na pole bitwy, gdy druga połowa ich armii ruszy na nie. Gdy niedługo potem usłyszała donośny róg, po którym rozległy się okrzyki wojowników, wiedziała już, że jej ojciec wkrótce do nich dołączy.

Dość długo zajęło jej odnalezienie Heahmunda w tym chaosie. Nie znajdował się daleko od niej, ale przez to, że regularnie musiała ona podejmować się walki z kolejnymi atakującymi ją, nie miała czasu na spokojne zatrzymanie się w miejscu i rozejrzenie się. Gdy odwróciła się w jego stronę, ten właśnie dobijał swojego kolejnego przeciwnika. Obrócił się zaraz potem w jej stronę i gdy ją zobaczył, bez cienia wahania podszedł do niej i stanął u jej boku, szykując się do kolejnej walki.

\- Wierzysz, że wasza strona wygra? – zdołał się jej spytać pośród tego całego harmideru.

\- Nie. – przyznała mu szczerze. Heahmund westchnął ciężko, spodziewając się od niej takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Trzeba zatem postarać się nie zginąć. – powiedział. Eira uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc to.

\- Trzeba.

Oboje zaatakowali w tym samym czasie. Jej przeciwnikiem był teraz nieco wyższy od niej młody chłopak z mieczem i tarczą, jego przeciwnikiem był również mężczyzna, starszy od jej przeciwnika, uzbrojony w dwa miecze. Eira szybko wykorzystała swoją przewagę nad niedoświadczonym młodzieńcem i ścięła go z nóg jednym ruchem, po czym, gdy ten spróbował wstać, ogłuszyła go skutecznie jednym uderzeniem tarczy w głowę. Obróciła się tylko na moment bokiem, żeby zobaczyć, że Heahmund dalej walczy ze swoim pierwszym przeciwnikiem, po czym odbiegła nieco dalej, aby pomóc jednej z kobiet ze swojej armii rozprawić się z dwoma wojownikami, z jakimi teraz przegrywała.

Eira wzięła na siebie jednego z nich – tego, który wydał się jej silniejszy i bardziej doświadczony w walce. Pierwszego ciosu nie zdołała wyprowadzić – mężczyzna był szybszy i zamachnął się na nią, niemalże wytrącając ją w równowagi, gdy ta cofnęła się gwałtownie, unikając śmiertelnego ciosu. Nie zaprzestał na jednym razie – gdy tylko zobaczył, że ta zaczęła się wycofywać, zaatakował drugi, trzeci, czwarty raz, za każdym razem zacieklej i pewniej. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji. Był pewien, że za chwilę wygra. Rozpoznał w niej córkę Haralda i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Zabicie następczyni tronu Vestfold złamie szeregi ich wrogów. Na pewno.

Eira wreszcie poczuła pod sobą równy, prosty grunt. Zaparła się jedną nogą o wystającą z ziemi grań dla dodatkowej równowagi, po czym zatrzymała enty cios mężczyzny. Od naporu jego siły i wagi przechyliła się nieznacznie w tył, wydając przy tym z siebie cichy, ledwie słyszalny jęk. Zmarszczyła brwi, starając się skupić na swoim przeciwniku. Odzyska kontrolę nad tą sytuacją. Odzyska ją. Na pewno jej się to uda.

Kątem oka dostrzegła, że jej sojuszniczka dalej przegrywa, mimo że miała teraz tylko jednego oponenta. Była zbyt osłabiona, aby dalej walczyć. Długo nie pociągnie. Nie ona jedna z resztą. Dookoła nich kolejni wojownicy z Vestfold i ich sojusznicy tracili siły i ducha walki. Przeciwników było zbyt wielu, a ich armia została dodatkowo rozproszona na trzy części, bo Harald nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że Astrid mogło coś się stać, i że ich łodzie mogły zostać spalone.

Mężczyzna naparł na nią ponownie, wyrywając ją tym z zamyślenia. Próbował ją wywrócić, aby móc zadać jej śmiertelny cios. Ona jednak zaparła się jeszcze mocniej, nie dając mu się tak łatwo pokonać. Nie wiedziała, czy Heahmund był teraz wolny i czy widzi, co się dzieje. Nie mogła kłaść teraz na niego całego swojego zaufania i liczyć na to, że ten przybędzie w ostatniej chwili i ją ocali. Była księżniczką Vestfold, następczynią tronu. Była wojowniczką. Była wikingiem. Nie da się tak łatwo pokonać.

Jednym szybkim spojrzeniem omiotła jego osobę. Był wysokiej postury – wyższy od niej o głowę, dobrze zbudowany, jak zresztą duża część wojowników po obydwu stronach frontu. Z całą pewnością był teraz przekonany o swojej wyższości nad nią i tym, że z nią wygra.

Zamierzała udowodnić mu, jak bardzo się teraz mylił.

Przytrzymała jeszcze przez chwilę miecz blisko siebie, zbierając przy tym siły na ten jeden ruch. Gdy była już pewna, że da sobie radę, odepchnęła go od siebie najdalej, jak tylko mogła, a gdy ten się zachwiał, wykorzystała swoją szansę.

Jego nierównowaga trwała tylko jedną krótką chwilę. Odzyskał stabilność zaraz potem i zamachnął się na nią, celując w jej kark. Eira uchyliła się, przykucając nisko, po czym jednym szybkim ruchem zamachnęła się przed siebie, celując w jego podbrzusze.

Cięcie było pewne i głębokie. Mężczyzna zachwiał się, łapiąc się jednocześnie za zranione miejsce. Widziała, jak ciemnoszara koszula zaczyna przebarwiać się szybko pod wpływem wypływającej z rany krwi.

 _Jego będę musiała zabić._ – uzmysłowiła sobie, oceniając go krytycznym spojrzeniem. – _Ten jeden cios nie wystarczy. Następny też nie. On się nie podda. Będzie walczył do samego końca._

Eira wstała następnie i zaczęła iść w stronę mężczyzny. Teraz to on cofał się, wpatrując się w nią ze strachem.

\- Masz jedną szansę. – powiedziała mu. Rozpoznała to charakterystyczne spojrzenie, jakie było teraz w niej utkwione. Myliła się. Być może jednak nie musiała go zabijać. – Uciekaj.

Był zaskoczony jej słowami. Zastygł w miejscu, niepewien tego, co powinien teraz zrobić.

I wtedy róg zadął ponownie.

 _Odwrót._ Eira obróciła się szybko w przeciwną stronę i zobaczyła, jak pierwsi wojownicy zaczynają się wycofywać w stronę linii drzew. Dostrzegła wśród nich swojego ojca, który krzyczał do swoich ludzi, jednocześnie sam się wycofując. Długą chwilę zajęło mu dostrzeżenie jej w tym całym chaosie. Gdy to zrobił, od razu zaczął do niej wołać, próbując przekrzyczeć cały ten harmider, aby wracała.

Nie musiał jej tego dwa razy powtarzać. Odnalazła spojrzeniem Heahmunda, który wciąż walczył ze swoim przeciwnikiem – innym niż tym, z którym go wtedy zostawiła. Eira podbiegła do nich i podcięła wojownikowi nogę, wywracając go tym, po czym złapała swojego towarzysza za ramię i zaczęła go odciągać ze sobą od epicentrum walki.

\- Zadęli na odwrót! – krzyknęła, na tyle głośno, tak żeby ten ją usłyszał. – Musimy się wycofać!

Razem wyruszyli w stronę pozostałej części ich armii. Nie dotarli jednak daleko. Wojownicy Lagerthy otoczyli ją, gotowi do dalszej walki, całkowicie blokując im przejście.

Ponad ramieniem jednego z nich widziała swojego ojca, jak ten próbuje wyrwać się swoim ludziom i pobiec do niej. Szybko jednak musiała odwrócić od niego wzrok – atak na nią nastąpił z dwóch stron i musiała szybko działać.

Jednego z przeciwników dała radę szybko zlikwidować, wykorzystując odsłonięte słabe miejsce. Z drugim starła się i omal nie upadła od impetu uderzenia, ale jakoś to wytrzymała i podjęła się próby walki. Wtedy jednak nadeszły kolejne ataki, z kolejnych dwóch stron. Zdołała odepchnąć od siebie jednego oponenta, gdy w tym momencie drugi podszedł ją z lewej strony.

Nie dała rady wyprowadzić ataku. Poczuła silny ból w boku i zastygła. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, rozpoznając w mężczyźnie, tego którego przed chwilą oszczędziła. Trzymał on ją jeszcze przez jakiś czas na odległość, po czym zbliżył się gwałtownie, jednocześnie zatapiając ostrze głębiej w jej boku.

\- Upadnij. – usłyszała, jak mówi jej ściszonym głosem do ucha. Eira zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy ból zwiększył się znacząco. – Tyle mogę dla ciebie teraz zrobić.

Odsunął się następnie i wyciągnął jednocześnie z niej ostrze swojego miecza. Ból stał się możliwie jeszcze gorszy. Eira nie wytrzymała i upadła na kolana, zachłystując się zimnym powietrzem. Wypuściła z prawej ręki miecz i obie jej dłonie powędrowały do jej lewego boku, który złapała kurczowo. Powoli obróciła się w stronę Heahmunda, wciąż oddychając płytko i nierówno.

Widział on, co jej się stało. Ogarnęła nim furia, gdy podjął samodzielną walkę z pięcioma wojownikami naraz. Eira mogła się teraz tylko patrzeć bezczynnie, jak powala on dwóch z nich, tylko po to, aby zostać cięty w szyję przez jednego z nich zaraz potem.

Padł na ziemię niemalże od razu. Gdy jego oczy się zamknęły, Eira nie wytrzymała i wypuściła z siebie cichy szloch, ledwie słyszalny ponad hałasem i krzykami.

Jeden z tych krzyków wydał jej się znajomy. Podniosła spojrzenie i zobaczyła Halfdana, jak próbuje on dobiec do niej, przebijając się przez kolejnych walczących. Wołał coś do niej, ale nie była ona w stanie go usłyszeć ponad krzykami innych walczących.

Nagle poczuła, że jej głowa staje się nieprzyjemnie ciężka. Zachwiała się i upadła na plecy, oddychając ciężko. Nad sobą widziała wojowników, jacy ich pokonali.

 _To koniec._ – pomyślała, starając się jeszcze walczyć z tym, żeby nie zamknąć oczu. – _To już koniec._

Nie dała rady wytrzymać. Usłyszała jeszcze jeden krzyk swojego wujka, jak gdyby nieco bliżej niż wcześniej, po czym jej oczy zamknęły się i otoczyła ją ciemność.


	17. Niepewni sojusznicy

**Rozdział siedemnasty: Niepewni sojusznicy**

* * *

Eira poderwała się gwałtownie, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Ból był pierwszą rzeczą, jaką jej zmysły zarejestrowały. Zapewnił ją, że wciąż żyła. Dziewczyna złapała się instynktownie za bok, który niemiłosiernie ją bolał, po czym syknęła cicho.

 _Faktycznie nie trafił w żaden witalny punkt._ – pomyślała, przypominając sobie słowa wojownika, którego oszczędziła, i który niedługo potem zadał jej ten cios w bok. – _Przeżyłam. Tylko… gdzie ja właściwie jestem?_

Powoli rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie rozpoznała swojego otoczenia – z całą pewnością nie znajdowała się na polu bitwy. Leżała na cienkiej macie wewnątrz namiotu z odsłoniętym wejściem. Widziała przez nie, jak przed nim krzątają się różnej maści ludzie – od wojowników po medyków. To był kolejny znak dla niej, że nie zginęła.

 _Heahmund._ Eira instynktownie poderwała się do góry, gdy przed jej oczami stanęła jej wizja sprzed momentu, gdy straciła przytomność. Zaraz potem poczuła silny ból w prawym boku i syknęła głośno z bólu, łapiąc się automatycznie za bolące miejsce.

Widziała, jak został raniony. Widziała, ile krwi z niego wtedy upłynęło, zanim nie odpłynęła w ciemność. Taka rana była poważna. Mógł tego nie przeżyć.

Rozejrzała się powoli dookoła. Poza nią w namiocie znajdowało się jeszcze kilku rannych. Wszyscy, jak szybko to zauważyła, przynależeli do armii Lagerthy. Nie widziała tu ani jednego ze swoich. I nie napawało jej to optymizmem.

Zaraz potem jednak dostrzegła obok siebie znajomy oręż. Miecz Heahmunda stał oparty o jeden z filarów podtrzymujących namiot, niedaleko miejsca, w którym się znajdowała. Fala ulgi i niepokoju zalała ją jednocześnie.

 _Albo on gdzieś tu jest, albo…_ – Nie była w stanie dokończyć tej myśli. Z trudem przełknęła gulę, jaka stanęła jej w gardle, po czym skupiła swoją uwagę na miejscu, gdzie znajdował się miecz. Podążyła wzrokiem po kolejnych leżących na niskich pryczach rannych, szukając jednej jedynej osoby, która ją teraz interesowała.

 _Czy to… on?_

Eira zastygła momentalnie i wytężyła wzrok, próbując dostrzec jakieś szczegóły w wyglądzie mężczyzny, który leżał kilka pryczy dalej. Powoli zaczęła go rozpoznawać – rozpoznała jego strój, posturę, kolor włosów, bladość cery. Usiadła prościej i wychyliła się nieznacznie przed siebie, aby móc jeszcze lepiej się mu przyjrzeć.

 _To on._ – uzmysłowiła sobie zaraz potem. Jej wzrok podążył wtedy do jego klatki piersiowej. Obserwowała ją przez chwilę, aż do momentu, gdy dostrzegła, jak ta podnosi się powoli i opada niedługo potem.

 _Żyje. Dzięki bogom, on żyje. Moje modły zostały jednak wysłuchane._

Heahmund miał zabandażowaną szyję i część prawego ramienia, ale z całą pewnością żył. Na tę chwilę pozostawał wciąż nieprzytomny. Nie wiedziała, jak długo tak leżał – ba, nie wiedziała nawet, ile ona leżała tu nieprzytomna. Wiedziała tylko jedno.

Ktoś upewnił się, aby oni oboje przeżyli.

Szelest materiału sprawił, że Eira podniosła automatycznie głowę i spojrzała się w stronę, z której dobiegł ją ten hałas.

\- Lagertha. – powiedziała cichym głosem, spojrzenie mając utkwione w kobiecie, która stanęła w wejściu do namiotu.

\- Obudziłaś się. – Władczyni Kattegat uśmiechnęła się słabo, po czym puściła materiału, osłaniając częściowo wejście do środka, po czym niespiesznym krokiem skierowała się w stronę Eiry. – Jak się czujesz?

Dziewczyna, co było dla Lagerthy w pełni zrozumiałe, nie odpowiedziała jej od razu, i zamiast tego zlustrowała ją długim, nieufnym spojrzeniem. Kobieta usiadła na stojącym nieopodal niskim, drewnianym stołku, po czym spojrzała się na Eirę i uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie, licząc na to, że dzięki temu jednemu gestowi minimalnie ukoi jej nieufność.

\- Nie musisz się o nic bać. – zapewniła ją, gdy Eira dalej przyglądała jej się podejrzliwie. – Nie oszczędzałabym cię przecież tylko po to, żeby potem cię zabić.

\- Ale coś na pewno musisz chcieć w zamian. – Młoda wojowniczka wreszcie zdecydowała się odezwać. Kąciki ust Lagerthy zadrżały, gdy ta powstrzymała się od małego uśmiechu rozbawienia.

 _Tak samo nieufna jak jej ojciec._ – pomyślała. – _Oby tylko była mniej od niego impulsywna. I oby była od niego mądrzejsza._

\- Nie chcę dłużej ciągnąć tej wojny. – zaczęła kobieta, patrząc się przy tym swojej rozmówczyni prosto w oczy. – Ale aby to osiągnąć, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. _Waszej_ pomocy. – dodała zaraz potem, zerkając przy tym przelotnie na osobę Heahmunda. Zaraz potem zastygła na dłuższy moment, sprawiając tym, że Eira podążyła momentalnie za jej spojrzeniem.

 _Obudził się._ Dziewczyna momentalnie odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc to. Heahmund był już przytomny i przysłuchiwał się słowom Lagerthy w milczeniu. Zaraz potem zerknął przed siebie, w stronę Eiry, i gdy ją zobaczył, była ona pewna tego, że i ten odetchnął z ulgą, widząc ją, i uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Jak… jak niby chcesz, żebyśmy ci pomogli? – spytał się on w końcu cichym, osłabionym głosem. – Wasz świat chyli się ku upadkowi.

-Tak, masz rację. – Lagertha chwilę potem przeniosła swoje spojrzenie z powrotem na osobę Eiry. To do niej musiała teraz przede wszystkim się zwracać. Heahmund był świetnym wojownikiem, ale to do następczyni tronu Vestfold powinna się teraz zwracać. To jej głos będzie się finalnie liczył. To ona podejmie tę decyzję. Co ona zrobi, na to Heahmund też się zgodzi. Tak to działało. – I właśnie dlatego potrzebuję pomocy. Wciąż mam nadzieję na to, że uda nam się ten świat ocalić.

\- Chcesz, żebym zdradziła swoich własnych dla ciebie, prawda? – Eira z miejsca przejrzała jej grę. – Mam zdradzić swojego własnego ojca?

Lagertha uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie po jej słowach.

\- Znam twoją historię, moja droga. – powiedziała, przyglądając się jej przy tym uważnie. – Nie byłby to zapewne pierwszy raz, kiedy próbowałabyś go zdradzić.

Eira nic jej na to nie odpowiedziała. Zacisnęła tylko usta w wąską linię i zmierzyła kobietę chłodnym spojrzeniem. Widząc, że nic dzisiaj tu nie ugra, Lagertha podniosła się powoli, a następnie skierowała się do wyjścia.

\- Żałujesz pewnie tego, że życie darowała ci poganka. – zwróciła się do Heahmunda tuż przed tym, jak miała wyjść z namiotu.

\- Niezupełnie. – odpowiedział jej na to mężczyzna. – Kocham Boga tak samo mocno, jak kocham swoje życie.

Cień uśmiechu przemknął przez twarz kobiety, zanim odwróciła się jeszcze na moment w stronę Eiry.

\- Odpoczywajcie i wracajcie do zdrowia. – powiedziała. – Porozmawiamy o tym później. – I wraz z tymi słowami wyszła, zostawiając parę samą.

Gdy ta tylko zniknęła jej z pola widzenia, Eira nie marnowała ani chwili – wstała z pryczy, po czym podeszła do Heahmunda i gdy ten tylko usiadł prosto, nachyliła się ku niemu i uścisnęła go mocno, starając się przy tym jednak uważać na jego obrażenia.

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo cieszę się, że żyjesz. – wyszeptała, zamykając przy tym na moment powieki, gdy tylko poczuła delikatne pieczenie w kącikach oczu.

\- Ja również. – Heahmund odpowiedział jej. Odsunęli się od siebie po długiej chwili i usiedli naprzeciwko siebie w bliskiej odległości, nie chcąc się oddalić od siebie nawet na moment.

\- Los chyba chciał, abyśmy wciąż żyli, i abyśmy trafili na tę stronę konfliktu. - powiedziała dziewczyna, zerkając przy tym na moment w stronę wyjścia, za którym zniknęła nie tak dawno Lagertha.

\- Też tak uważam. – przyznał jej Heahmund. – Pozostaje jednak jeszcze pytanie, co z tym wszystkim mamy zrobić.

\- Za wcześnie, żeby o tym teraz myśleć. Musimy najpierw rozeznać się w całej sytuacji, aby podjąć jakiekolwiek decyzje.

\- Twój ojciec nie będzie chyba za bardzo zadowolony, jeśli zdecydujesz się na coś takiego. – Po jego głowach oboje uśmiechnęli się, rozbawieni nagle wizją rozwścieczonego Haralda, który dowiaduje się o kolejnej zdradzie swojej osoby.

\- Najpierw musiałby dowiedzieć się, że wciąż żyję. – stwierdziła po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna. – Jestem pewna tego, że sądzi on, że zginęliśmy. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to, gdyby już zapalał ogień żałobny w moim imieniu.

\- To nie udałby się on po twoje ciało? – zdumiał się Heahmund. Po jego słowach Eira zaśmiała się gorzko, kręcąc przy tym głową na boki.

\- Jestem pewna, że po tej porażce jest już w drodze powrotnej do Vestfold. – powiedziała. – Na tym etapie mniej by mnie zdziwiło przybycie Ivara po moje ciało.

Mężczyzna nie skomentował tego. Wiedział aż za dobrze, jak bardzo Ivar fascynował się osobą Eiry. Nie podobało mu się to, ani trochę. Nie chciał jednak poruszać w tej chwili tego tematu. Liczyło się dla niego teraz tylko to, że Eira żyła. To było najważniejsze. Ivar był odległym wspomnieniem, które, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze i właściwie to rozegrają, już nigdy więcej nie zagości w ich życiach.

\- Zamierzasz to rozważyć? – spytał się jej po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Ten sojusz z Lagerthą?

W odpowiedzi Eira wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem jeszcze. – odpowiedziała zaraz potem. – Gdyby to zaproponowała i chciała dodatkowo zażegnania walk po obu stronach… wtedy tak, chyba bym to rozważyła. Nic nie jest dla mnie ważniejsze od dobrobytu moich ludzi. Jeśli jej oferta będzie poważna i korzystna, wtedy nie będę miała innego wyjścia. Ivar jej nie odpuści, a mój ojciec nie przestanie go wspierać, dopóki będzie w tym widział własny zysk.

\- Wiesz już, jak byś to rozegrała? Masz już jakiś plan?

Eira uśmiechnęła się słabo, po czym dotknęła delikatnie policzka mężczyzny.

\- O to się nie martw. – zapewniła go, patrząc mu się prosto w oczy. – Skup się na dojściu do pełni sił. Teraz nie jest jeszcze czas na takie plany. Najpierw musimy przetrwać pierwszy etap negocjacji. Jeśli przekonam do siebie Lagerthę i upewnię się, że ta naprawdę nic nam nie zrobi… wtedy coś wymyślę. Dam sobie z tym radę. – dodała, dostrzegając zaniepokojone spojrzenie Heahmunda. – Znasz mnie już chyba przecież dostatecznie dobrze. Wiesz, że sobie z tym poradzę.

Wiedział, że jest ona w stanie sobie z tym wszystkim dać radę. Martwił się teraz o coś innego.

Co zrobi Ivar, gdy dojdą do niego słuchy, że Eira jednak przeżyła. I że zdecydowała się nawiązać sojusz z jego największym wrogiem.


	18. Ultimatum

**Wonderfooler** **:** _ **Dzięki wielkie za cierpliwość i za Twoje komentarze :) Cały czas jeszcze moje dni są dość hektyczne, ale być może niedługo to się nieco ustabilizuje (chociaż każdy kolejny miesiąc mnie zaskakuje, niekoniecznie w pozytywny sposób). Działam w zaparte, aby móc wkrótce zacząć pracować zdalnie z domu, i jeśli urzędy mnie nie zjedzą lub nie wtrącą swoim chaosem do wariatkowa, to za miesiąc, może dwa powinnam wszystko wiedzieć :) Będę też starała się, aby teraz częściej aktualizować to opowiadanie.**_

 **~0~**

 **Taka mała notka ogólna przed rozdziałem – na swój kanał** **YouTube** **wrzuciłam mały** **multi-trybut** **fanfiction (ot, takie małe „** **self-promotion"** **xD** **). Ujęte są w nim główne pairingi z niektórych moich opowiadań fanfiction. Niektóre pochodzą z już opublikowanych fanfików, inne są z tych, które mam w planach tu wrzucić, w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy lub później. Pairing z tego opowiadania jest jednym z tych uwzględnionych w owym filmiku ;)**

* * *

 **Rozdział osiemnasty: Ultimatum**

* * *

W ciągu następnych dni Eira i Heahmund zostali przeniesieni do głównej kwatery Lagerthy, aby tam móc w spokoju zebrać siły i dojść do siebie. Eira szybciej wstała z łóżka i zaczęła chodzić w miarę normalnie funkcjonować – rana, jaką otrzymała, okazała się nie tak poważna, jak początkowo to wyglądało. Wojownik, jaki ją pchnął wtedy, wiedział co robi – uniknął uszkodzenia najważniejszych organów i zatopił ostrze stosunkowo płytko w jej ciele. Eira wiedziała, że w ten sposób odwdzięczył się jej za ocalenie mu życia chwilę wcześniej.

 _Dobrze jednak wtedy postąpiłam._ – pomyślała, przechadzając się powoli po ulicach Kattegat. – _Gdybym go wtedy zabiła, nie miałby mnie kto uratować. Zginęłabym wtedy. Jestem tego pewna._

Nie miała jeszcze okazji spotkać się ze swoim wujkiem. Z tego, co Lagertha jej powiedziała, Halfdan również odniósł dość poważne obrażenia, gdy podjął wtedy próbę dotarcia do niej. Teoretycznie mogła go już odwiedzić, ale Lagertha najpierw chciała z nią wszystko omówić. Eira wiedziała, dlaczego kobieta tak postępuje – dawała jej niby swobodę poruszania się po swoim królestwie, ale jednocześnie odbierała jej możliwość spotkania się z jedynym członkiem jej rodziny, jaki się tu znajdował. Kontrolowała to wszystko, aby dodatkowo ją zmotywować do zaakceptowania jej oferty.

\- Heahmund dzisiaj będzie mógł wyjść. – powiedziała jej Lagertha, gdy Eira się z nią spotkała przed wejściem do głównego budynku, który służył kobiecie za salę tronową i miejsce spotkań. – Nasz zielarz poda mu jeszcze napar na wzmocnienie i go wypuści. Za chwilę będziecie mogli się spotkać.

\- A kiedy będę mogła zobaczyć swojego wujka? – spytała się jej dziewczyna. – Chcę być pewna tego, ze faktycznie nic poważnego mu nie grozi.

\- Mój syn ciągle przy nim jest. – zapewniła ją wojowniczka. – Uwierz mi, nic mu nie grozi.

Eira nic nie odpowiedziała. Nie było sensu się o to wykłócać. Nic teraz nie zyska. Musiała najpierw rozmówić się z nią odnośnie potencjalnego sojuszu, i zapewne dopiero wtedy będzie mogła spotkać się z Halfdanem.

Heahmund wyszedł z budynku jakiś czas później. Gdy tylko zobaczył Eirę, uśmiechnął się do niej, ale ten uśmiech zrzedł niemalże natychmiast, gdy chwilę potem dostrzegł Lagerthę.

\- Nie musisz się mnie bać, chrześcijaninie. – powiedziała mu kobieta, przyglądając mu się przy tym uważnie. – Gdybym chciała twojej śmierci, to już dawno gniłbyś na jednym ze stosów razem z resztą poległych.

Eira z trudem powstrzymała się od odcięcia się kobiecie. Nie podzielała religijnych ideałów Heahmunda, ale nie podobało jej się, że wszyscy czepiają się go tylko i wyłącznie z powodu jego wyznania. Uważała to za niezwykle niedojrzałe. Jej naród był lepszy – był ponad takie rzeczy. Chrześcijanie zachowywali się tak samo w stosunku do nich – uważali siebie za lepszych tylko dlatego, bo wierzyli w to, że ich religia jest „tą jedną jedyną". Pomyślałby kto, że po doświadczeniu czegoś takiego Skandynawowie nie będą chcieli zniżać się do takiego poziomu i popełniać błędy swoich wrogów.

 _Koniec końców wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami._ – pomyślała, idąc chwilę potem w milczeniu za Lagerthą. Heahmund szedł tuż obok niej, co jakiś czas zerkając nieufnie na kolejnych mijanych wojowników. – _Żaden naród nie jest doskonały. Każdy popełnia te same błędy. A najgorsze jest to, że żaden nie uczy się na błędach innych. I błędne koło się zamyka._

Po jakimś czasie Eira zorientowała się, że Lagertha prowadzi ich na obrzeża Kattegat, w stronę pól, na których rozegrała się bitwa.

 _Bogowie… ile tu ciał._ – Dziewczyna zatrzymała się gwałtownie i wstrzymała oddech, wpatrując się w szoku na te wszystkie ciała poległych, jakie znajdowały się przed nimi.

\- Nie dajemy sobie rady z zajmowaniem się nimi wszystkimi naraz. – Lagertha wytłumaczyła jej, poprawnie odczytując po jej spojrzeniu, co teraz czuła. – Zbyt wielu wojowników i wojowniczek zginęło… po obydwu stronach. Dla większości z nich budujemy zbiorowe stosy, ale i nawet to idzie nam mozolnie. Nie tylko wasza strona odniosła w tej walce duże straty. Możemy zapobiec dalszemu rozlewowi krwi. – dodała po dłuższej chwili, pewnie przechodząc do tematu, który chciała z nią poruszyć od samego początku. – Jesteś córką króla Haralda. Jedno twoje słowo i wasi ludzie by się ciebie posłuchali.

\- Jestem tylko jego nieślubną córką. – wymamrotała Eira, wciąż zapatrzona w osłupieniu na to wszystko, co się przed nią rozgrywało. Heahmund dostrzegł to i stanął obok niej, po czym ostrożnie ujął jej dłoń w swoją w geście wsparcia. Dziewczyna drgnęła instynktownie, wyrywając się z katatonii, i spojrzała się szybko w dół, po czym podniosła powoli wzrok na niego. Gdy to zrobiła, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej słabo, dając jej tym znać, że bez względu na wszystko ma wciąż jego. Cień uśmiechu przemknął przez jej usta, gdy ta poczuła przypływ sił dzięki temu jednemu gestowi.

Lagertcie nie umknęła ta mała wymiana spojrzeń i uśmiechów. Była niezmiernie ciekawa tego, czemu Harald pozwolił jej córce aż tak bardzo zbliżyć się do tego człowieka. Był chrześcijaninem, ich zaprzysiężonym wrogiem. Czy nie słyszał on o chaosie, jaki wywołał Athelstan w głowie jej byłego męża, dręcząc go swoją osobą nawet po swojej własnej śmierci? Czy nie bał się, że jego córka może podzielić los Ragnara Lothbroka?

\- Zamierzasz zatem się poddać i oddać tron dziecku twojego ojca z Astrid? – Kobieta liczyła na to, że takimi słowami wzbudzi w dziewczynie jakiś gniew lub złość, z których potem wykiełkuje jakaś zazdrość. Miała okazję ją nieco poobserwować i była pewna tego, że Eira była równie ambitna jak ona. I że na pewno nie chciałaby, żeby ktoś zajął należne jej miejsce.

\- To dziecko nigdy nie będzie miało praw do tego tronu. – Młoda wojowniczka wyrwała się już kompletnie z zamyślenia i odwróciła się przodem do Lagerthy. – Nie jest ono jego.

Eira znów omal się nie uśmiechnęła. Tym razem jednak nie dzięki wsparciu Heahmunda, ale dzięki minie szoku i dezorientacji, jaka pojawiła się na twarzy przywódczyni Kattegat.

\- Astrid go zdradziła? – zdumiała się kobieta. Eira w odpowiedzi pokręciła powoli głową.

\- Nie. – dodała zaraz potem. – Padła ofiarą podstępu. Ta ciąża jest wynikiem gwałtu, jakiego dopuścił się na niej Hakon wraz ze swoją załogą.

Lagertha zamarła w osłupieniu. _Hakon_ _._ To imię od razu zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. _To ten człowiek, który przyniósł nam od niej wiadomość. Jak on mógł…_

\- Powinnam go oskórować własnymi rękami. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, z trudem nad sobą panując. – Gdybym tylko wiedziała…

\- Nie martw się o to. – przerwała jej Eira. Gdy Lagertha spojrzała się na nią, ta uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolona. – Sprawiedliwości stało się już zadość. On i reszta tych, których złapaliśmy, zapłaciła już za ten czyn sowicie.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. – Lagertha z trudem zapanowała nad swoimi emocjami. Myślami wciąż krążyła wokół osoby Astrid. Nie mogła sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak ona musiała się teraz czuć. Nie rozumiała też jednak, czemu Harald wciąż ją trzymał u swojego boku, skoro znał prawdę o jej ciąży. Była niemalże pewna tego, że i z tym Eira musiała mieć coś wspólnego. – Czyli… czyli miałam rację. Rozmawiam teraz z następczynią tronu króla Haralda. Bękarcie dziecko czy nie, jesteś jego jedynym prawowitym potomstwem. – dodała szybko, gdy dziewczyna znów chciała ją sprostować. – Uznał cię za swoją i wychował, a to według naszych praw czyni cię jego następczynią.

\- Można tak to ująć. – Eira przyznała jej w końcu rację.

\- Bądź zatem tą następczynią tronu. – Lagertha zdecydowała się przejść do sedna sprawy, którą chciała tu z nią omówić. – Nawiążmy ze sobą układ. Ty w imieniu swojego ojca doprowadź do sojuszu między naszymi nacjami, a w zamian za to ja puściłabym waszą dwójkę wolno. Oboje moglibyście udać się do Vestfold, aby negocjować z Haraldem warunki zawieszenia broni i zaprzestania wspierania Ivara w jego szalonej misji obalenia mnie.

\- Mój ojciec może być dość trudny do przekonania. – stwierdziła po chwili namysłu Eira. – Ale powinnam dać sobie z tym radę. – Lagertha uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to. Dziewczyna chciała pokoju, tak jak ona. Wiedziała, że rozlew krwi ich pobratymców jest płonny i do niczego ich nie zaprowadzi, poza zagładą ich świata. Widziała to po jej spojrzeniu. – Ivar może być jednak trudniejszym orzechem do zgryzienia. Tak jak sama powiedziałaś, chce się na tobie zemścić. Miałam okazję poznać go dostatecznie dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że gdy raz coś sobie postanowi, nie odpuści tego sobie, dopóki tego celu nie osiągnie.

\- Najważniejsze jest to, żeby przekonać do zmiany zdania twojego ojca. Gdy on odpadnie z gry, Ivar straci jedynego liczącego się sojusznika. Sam w pojedynkę nie da sobie rady. A my zdołamy odsunąć w czasie upadek naszego świata.

\- Upadek waszego świata? – Heahmund wtrącił się nagle. Zainteresowało go to sformułowanie. – Co masz przez to na myśli?

\- Nasz jasnowidz przewidział koniec znanego nam świata. – Lagertha nie widziała powodu, dla którego nie miałaby mu tego powiedzieć. Była pewna tego, że on i reszta jego pobratymców też widziała poprzez swoje kolejne wygrane upadek „pogan", jak to ich lubili nazywać. – Nie da się tego już w żaden sposób uniknąć.

\- Co ten koniec może dokładnie oznaczać? – Nawet Eira się tym zainteresowała. Nie potrzebowała jasnowidza, aby widzieć, że ich narody słabły. To dlatego właśnie chciała ona zaprzestać tych wojen i spróbować zjednoczyć ich wszystkich pod wspólnym sztandarem, przeciwko nowym zagrożeniom, jakie pojawiły się na horyzoncie.

\- Nie wiem tego dokładnie. Wiem tylko, że to jest nieuniknione. – Kobieta westchnęła ciężko po tych słowach. Powiodła spojrzeniem po krzątających się po polach ludziach, zbierających ciała poległych na większe stosy. – Chciałabym jednak być w stanie ocalić jak najwięcej swoich pobratymców przed tą zmianą.

 _Ja również._ – pomyślała Eira, przenosząc spojrzenie w miejsce, w które wpatrywała się teraz również Lagertha. – _Nasz świat nie jest gotowy na żadne drastyczne zmiany. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będzie na nie w pełni gotowy._

\- Królowo? – Głos młodej dziewczyny wyrwał je obie z zamyślenia. Spojrzały się w przeciwną stronę w tym samym czasie, w którym podeszła do nich dość wysoka, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w typowy strój wojowniczki. – Otrzymaliśmy bardzo ważne wieści od zwiadowców.

\- Słucham. – Lagertha obróciła się w pełni ku niej i gestem dłoni zachęciła ją, aby kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź.

\- Widziano statki frankijskie zmierzające w stronę Vestfold. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że król Harald i Ivar albo nawiązali już sojusz z Rollo, albo wkrótce go nawiążą.

Zarówno Eira, jak i Lagertha zamarły w tym momencie, zszokowane tą wiadomością. Jasnowłosa kobieta spojrzała się po dłuższej chwili na Eirę, której mina i spojrzenie podpowiedziały jej, że i nią ta wiadomość wstrząsnęła do głębi.

\- Dziękuję. Możesz odejść. – Gdy tylko dziewczyna odeszła, kobieta skupiła całą swoją uwagę na osobie księżniczki Vestfold. – Jak myślisz, da się to odkręcić? – spytała się jej. – Będziesz wciąż w stanie przekonać swojego ojca do zmiany zdania?

\- Trudno to powiedzieć. – przyznała niechętnie Eira. – Gdyby wciąż był przybity przegraną i nie miał dodatkowego wsparcia, wtedy można by było łatwiej nim zmanipulować. Teraz jednak znów może zacząć upijać się wizją wygranej. Będzie pewien, że z wojownikami wysłanymi przez Rollo wygrają każdą bitwę. Ivar na pewno będzie myślał tak samo. A gdy ci dwaj się razem dogadają… nie sposób powiedzieć, jak trudne będzie powstrzymanie ich.

\- Wierzę w twoje umiejętności. – Lagertha nie chciała jej otwarcie przyznać się, że myślała podobnie jak ona. Musiała utrzymać nadzieję, że wszystko się jednak uda. – Udasz się tam i spróbujesz wszystkiego, co tylko się da, aby przekonać swojego ojca do zmiany zdania.

\- Kiedy zatem możemy wyruszyć? – Dziewczyna nie powiedziałaby tego nigdy na głos, ale nie mogła się doczekać, żeby móc stąd odejść razem z Heahmundem.

\- Och, nie udacie się tam razem. – Po słowach Lagerthy Eira i Heahmund zastygli w miejscu jednocześnie, zdezorientowani jej słowami. – Potrzebuję jakiegoś zabezpieczenia na wypadek, gdybyś po przybyciu tam zechciała wybrać ich stronę. Twój chrześcijanin zostanie tu ze mną, jako zapewnienie, że mnie nie zdradzisz.


	19. Powrót do domu

**Wonderfooler:** _ **Hmmm... to się okaże na przestrzeni najbliższych rozdziałów :) Mam wstępnie zaplanowane, co stanie się z Eirą, Heahmundem i Ivarem, ale czekam też na nowe odcinki – chcę zobaczyć, czy lepiej będzie łączyć AU z kanonem, czy pójść całkowicie w stronę alternatywnych wydarzeń. Czas pokaże, jak to wszystko się rozegra. Na razie tak wyszło, że jeszcze nie miałam okazji obejrzeć nowych odcinków – krótko mówiąc, były inne, bardziej naglące sprawy do ogarnięcia. Mam jednak nadzieję, że niedługo znajdę czas, żeby je nadgonić, i wtedy będę wiedzieć, co dalej z tym opowiadaniem robić. Wstępnie jednak mam już zaplanowane, jak się to najpewniej skończy – słowa o tym jednak pisnąć nie zamierzam :)**_

 **A/N: Rozdział dodany później niż planowałam. Nie mogę też zapewnić, kiedy następny wyjdzie, i że wyjdzie szybko – na tę chwilę mam w domu dość nieciekawą sytuację. Nasza siedmiomiesięczna kociczka miała zabieg kastracji przeprowadzany w schronisku, z którego ją wzięliśmy. Wszystko poszło super, ale niecały tydzień później coś się porobiło i przestała chcieć jeść. Doszło do infekcji całego organizmu i nasz weterynarz nie wiedział długo, przez co to – poza brakiem apetytu nie było żadnych innych objawów. Stanęło w końcu na tym, że najpewniej zabieg nie był przeprowadzony w dostatecznie sterylnych warunkach, i stąd ten stan zapalny. Trwało to prawie tydzień, ale daliśmy radę ją wyleczyć – już chodzi, je i ma się dobrze. Przez ten czas trzeba było jednak ją karmić i poić na siłę, i ta rola przypadła mi, z racji że w kwestii leczenia i zajmowania się zwierzakami jestem w domu tą najbardziej ogarniętą. Kto miał lub ma małe koty (lub nawet dorosłe koty – one też takie akcje potrafią odstawiać), ten wie, że utrzymanie takowego w jednym miejscu łatwe nie jest – tym bardziej, gdy wciskasz mu na siłę jedzenie w pyszczek :) Miejmy nadzieję, że nic nowego już nie wyskoczy i że od teraz będę mogła już nieco częściej pracować nad opowiadaniami.**

* * *

 **Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Powrót do domu**

* * *

Drżącymi rękami Eira ujęła klamrę skórzanego pasa. Przeklęła pod nosem, gdy po raz kolejny nie trafiła we właściwą dziurę i metal przesunął się po skórzanej powierzchni, omal nie wylatując jej z ręki.

 _Skup się, Eira._ – skarciła się, zamykając przy tym na moment oczy. – _To nie koniec świata. Dasz sobie radę. Uwierz w siebie._

Kolejnych kilka głębokich wdechów i wreszcie jej się udało – zatrzasnęła klamrę we właściwym miejscu, zaciskając pas we właściwym miejscu. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą.

\- To tylko kilka dni. – usłyszała za sobą głos Heahmunda. Gdy się do niego odwróciła bokiem, mężczyzna siedział na niskim drewnianym krześle blisko wyjścia z namiotu. Obserwował ją w milczeniu aż do teraz, nie odzywając się nawet choćby jednym słowem przez cały ten czas. – Wiem, że dasz sobie z tym radę. Przekonasz swojego ojca.

\- Mojego ojca prawie na pewno. Ale Ivara? Prędzej Hela uczyni ze mnie swoją prawą rękę i odda mi całe Helheim.

Heahmund nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co te słowa oznaczały. Nie był zaznajomiony z religią Nordyków.

Dalej nie była spokojna – widział to po jej posturze i po tym, jak sztywno i blisko siebie trzymała ramiona. Trudno było mu widzieć ją w takim stanie. Wstał więc, podszedł do niej, gdy ta stała oparta o stolik, pogrążona we własnych myślach, po czym ostrożnie objął ją od tyłu i przysunął blisko siebie, przytulając ją.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. – powiedział cichym, pokrzepiającym tonem głosu. – Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Dam sobie radę. Skup się na swojej misji. Na pewno dasz sobie z nią radę.

Eira uśmiechnęła się słabo i ujęła jedną z jego dłoni w swoją. Stała tak przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, pozwalając sobie na tę ulotną chwilę słabości. Potrzebowała teraz bliskości drugiej osoby bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Zgodziłam się na pomoc tej kobiecie tylko dlatego, bo nie mamy innego wyjścia. – odezwała się w końcu Eira. Dalej nie puszczała dłoni Heahmunda, nie chcąc się od niego odsunąć nawet na moment. – Gdybym się nie zgodziła, na pewno zabiłaby nas oboje bez cienia wahania. Mój wujek nie byłby w stanie nic z tym zrobić. – Zaraz potem dziewczyna obróciła się nieznacznie w bok, aby móc spojrzeć się na Heahmunda. – Jeśli tylko zobaczysz, że ona coś kombinuje…

\- Dam sobie radę. – powtórzył jeszcze jeden raz w odpowiedzi, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. – Jeśli tylko zobaczę, że coś jest nie tak, znajdę jakiś sposób na ucieczkę. Nie dam się zabić. _Nie chcę_ dać się zabić. Mam do kogo wracać.

Teraz to Eira uśmiechnęła się słabo. Stali tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, ciesząc się swoją obecnością.

\- Gdyby tylko pozwoliła ci popłynąć tam ze mną… – zaczęła rozmyślać jakiś czas potem, gdy wróciła do szykowania się do drogi. – Wszystko wyglądałoby wtedy inaczej.

Eira miała na to wręcz idealny plan – gdyby coś takiego było możliwe, odczekałaby, aż oddalą się dostatecznie, pozbyłaby się załogi, a następnie razem udaliby się daleko stąd, z dala od tego całego konfliktu. To było jej pierwsze marzenie, gdy przyjęła ofertę Lagerthy. Szybko jednak porzuciła je, gdy tylko pomyślała nad nim nieco dłużej.

 _Nie mogłabym zostawić swoich ludzi w potrzebie._ – uzmysłowiła sobie ze smutkiem. – _Wciąż jestem księżniczką Vestfold. Gdybym to zrobiła, byłabym gorsza od mojego ojca. Byłabym tchórzem. Nie mogę im tego zrobić._

Miała dosyć tego wszystkiego – ciągłego konfliktu, rozlewu krwi, wojny pomiędzy braćmi. Ten świat naprawdę chylił się ku upadkowi. I, co uzmysławiała sobie z coraz większym strachem i niepokojem, nie była pewna tego, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie ten koniec powstrzymać.

\- Też bym tego chciał. – przyznał po dłuższej chwili milczenia Heahmund. Obserwował ją teraz uważnie. Widział tę delikatność, jaka teraz przez nią się przebijała. Wewnętrzny konflikt, przez jaki przechodziła, był wyraźnie widoczny w jej spojrzeniu. Dla innego byłaby to oznaka słabości. Dla niego była to jednak oznaka siły wewnętrznej. I to ta siła go teraz najmocniej ku niej przyciągała. – Chciałbym móc wszystkim dla ciebie. – dodał w końcu z wahaniem. Nie był pewien, jak ona na to zareaguje, ale mimo to podjął to ryzyko. Gdy ta podniosła wzrok znad broni, jaką kończyła szykować, i spojrzała się na niego z zaskoczeniem, poczuł, że jak na razie idzie mu dobrze. – Naprawdę. Chcę być dla ciebie przyjacielem, sojusznikiem, partnerem… mężem, kochankiem. – Te dwa ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z jeszcze większym wahaniem, przez cały czas przyglądając się przy tym Eirze w oczekiwaniu na jej reakcję. – Byłbym gotów nawet na porzucenie własnej wiary. Byłbym gotów nawet na pogański ślub… byle tylko móc dalej trwać u twego boku.

Eira nie odpowiedziała nic – wpatrywała się tylko w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, zdumiona i zdezorientowana. Kompletnie nie spodziewała się takiego wyznania. Przez długi czas nie odzywała się, nie wiedząc, co powinna powiedzieć.

 _Czy czuję to samo?_ – spytała samej siebie. – _Tak silnie? Tak pewnie? Czy jestem tego pewna?_

 _Jestem._ – odpowiedziała sama sobie zaraz potem. – _Wiesz o tym. Czujesz to. Po prostu to powiedz. Nie bój się. Miłość nie jest słabością. Nie w tym przypadku. Masz prawo do szczęścia. Zaryzykuj._

Eira uśmiechnęła się słabo, dając tym jednym gestem twierdząca odpowiedź Heahmundowi. Jego uczucia były odwzajemniane. Odetchnął głęboko z ulgą, gdy tylko zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Opłacało się jednak wyznać to wszystko i zaryzykować. Teraz wiedział już, że jest dla nich szansa.

\- Jeśli to wszystko przeżyjemy… – zaczęła niepewnie Eira chwilę później. – Nie… _jak_ już to przeżyjemy, to masz moje słowo, że będziemy razem. I nikt i nic już nas wtedy nie rozdzieli.

I otrzymał swoją odpowiedź, której tak pragnął – i w formie jej wstępnej reakcji, i w formie słownej, bezpośredniej. Miał już teraz całkowitą pewność, że jego uczucia były odwzajemnione, podobnie jak ona.

 _Gdyby tylko sytuacja wyglądała inaczej…_

Hałas na zewnątrz przypomniał im obojgu, gdzie się teraz znajdowali. Gdy dobiegł ich głos Lagerthy pojęli oboje w tym samym czasie, że wkrótce przyjdzie im się rozdzielić – i żadne z nich nie wiedziało, jak długo ta rozłąka będzie trwać.

Heahmund podszedł do niej, po czym bez słowa przysunął ją do siebie i pocałował. Eira odpowiedziała od razu, przysuwając się bliżej i dodatkowo obejmując go w karku ramieniem.

\- Odnajdziemy się ponownie. – zapewniła go na koniec, gdy chwilę potem się od niego odsunęła. – Niedługo. Wszystko na pewno pójdzie po naszej myśli. Jestem tego pewna.

~0~

Halfdan wiosłował powoli, nie odrywając przez cały czas uważnego spojrzenia od swojej bratanicy.

Od momentu opuszczenia Kattegat Eira nie odezwała się nawet słowem – siedziała tylko w milczeniu naprzeciw niego, po drugiej stronie łodzi, i pomagała we wiosłowaniu. Poza tą jedną rzeczą nie robiła ona jednak nic więcej – i to go najbardziej niepokoiło.

\- Lepiej chyba wyszło, że wysłała tylko nas. – mężczyzna zdecydował się przerwać tę iście grobową ciszę i podjąć się jakiejś rozmowy. Nie wiedział, jak długo taki stan będzie trwał i, prawdę mówiąc, nie uśmiechało mu się wiosłowanie przez całą drogę do Vestfold w kompletnym milczeniu. – Gdyby dała nam chociaż dwóch swoich wojowników do pomocy, to pewnie Ivar zabiłby ich w momencie, gdy zacumowalibyśmy tę łódź w porcie.

\- Tak by zapewne było. – odpowiedziała monotonnym, obojętnym tonem głosu Eira. To zachowanie było do niej kompletnie niepodobne. Naprawdę się o nią martwił. Przeczuwał jednak, co jest powodem takiej apatii u jego bratanicy.

\- Znów się spotkacie. – zapewnił ją. Wyrwał ją tym nieco z zamyślenia; spojrzała się wreszcie na niego, nie reagując jednak dodatkowo w żaden inny sposób. – Jestem tego pewien. Znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Osiągniesz wszystko, co tylko sobie postanowisz. A skoro chcesz być z tym chrześcijaninem, to tak też się na pewno stanie.

Cień uśmiechu pojawił się na jej ustach. Halfdan wziął to za dobry omen. To był postęp. Teraz tylko musiał dopilnować, aby dobry humor całkowicie powrócił dziewczynie, zanim dotrą do Vestfold.

\- Sądzę, że damy jakoś radę przekonać mojego brata do zmiany zdania. – powiedział, decydując się zmienić temat. – Posłucha nas. Nie jest aż tak głupi.

\- Będzie, jeśli do tego czasu Ivar zdoła zatruć mu umysł swoimi ideami. – odparła na to Eira. Bez trudu wyczuł gorycz w tonie jej głosu. Miała ona żal do Ivara za to, do czego doprowadził. I, prawdę mówiąc, ani trochę się jej nie dziwił. – Ivar nie może nic wiedzieć o mojej relacji z Heahmundem. – dodała zaraz potem. – Nie zrozumie tego. I może też chcieć to wykorzystać przeciwko mnie lub mojemu ojcu.

\- Nawet nie zamierzałem mu o tym mówić. – Halfdan zawahał się przez moment, zanim ponownie się nie odezwał. – On ci jest naprawdę bliski, prawda? – spytał się jej. Otrzymał w odpowiedzi tylko pojedyncze skinienie głową i słaby uśmiech, który potwierdził mu, że ta relacja jest czymś poważniejszym, niż początkowo sądził. – Trochę mnie to dziwi, że spośród wszystkich mężów wybrałaś akurat chrześcijanina.

\- Jesteś przeciwny temu związkowi? – zapytała się go. Teraz to on odpowiedział jej bezsłownie, kręcąc na boki głową.

\- Tak długo, jak jesteś szczęśliwa, tak i ja jestem szczęśliwy. – dodał następnie. – Jeśli on naprawdę jest tym, z kim chcesz być, to nie będę się sprzeciwiał. To twoje życie i ty wiesz, co jest dla ciebie najlepsze. Jesteś pod wieloma względami o wiele mądrzejsza i rozważniejsza od swojego ojca. Nie wybrałabyś byle kogo tylko dla potrzeby zapełnienia pustki w swoim sercu, tak jak on to zrobił już niejeden raz w swoim życiu.

\- Cieszę się, że mam takiego wujka jak ty. – Eira uśmiechnęła się pogodnie po tych słowach. – Przynajmniej jeden członek rodziny jest kimś normalnym, z kim da się porozmawiać.

Reszta podróży upłynęła im stosunkowo szybko. Po dwóch dniach na horyzoncie pojawił się wreszcie znajomy im obojgu widok.

Vestfold. Wrócili do domu.

Gdy zbliżyli się do portu, czekał już tam na nich istny orszak złożony z wojowników Haralda i Ivara. Oni sami również tam byli, czekając w napięciu na moment, aż łódź zacumuje i będą mogli podejść do nowoprzybyłych.

W chwili, gdy wysiadła ona z łodzi i odważyła się w końcu spojrzeć na swojego ojca, ku swojemu niemałemu zdumieniu zobaczyła łzy w jego oczach. Sprawił tym, że zastygła ona na moment i zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi w dezorientacji.

 _A jednak się martwił._ – pomyślała z przekąsem. – _No cóż… jestem jego córką. Jego ciałem, krwią i kością. Jedyną spadkobierczynią. Oczywiście, że rozpaczał. Myślał, że zginęłam._

Harald podszedł do nich zaraz potem i wyściskał mocno córkę, z trudem tłumiąc kolejne łzy, jakie chciały napłynąć mu do oczu. Eira niepewnie przyjęła tę emocjonalną deklarację i objęła go ostrożnie, pozwalając, aby mężczyzna wyrzucił z siebie wszystkie emocje, jakie musiały nazbierać się w nim przez te wszystkie dni. Ponad jego ramieniem, stojąc tak na drewnianym molo, dostrzegła w tłumie Ivara. Siedział na wysokim pieńku tuż obok stojącego przy grupie wojowników Hvitserka. Najmłodszy syn Ragnara przyglądał się jej uważnie, wydając się nie mieć żadnej nadmiernie emocjonalnej reakcji na jej widok.

Ona jednak wiedziała lepiej, że było inaczej. Nie okazywał tego aż tak bardzo jak jej ojciec, ale widziała zbyt wielu przeżywających stratę wojowników, aby wiedzieć, jak wyglądały oczy człowieka, który starał się za wszelką cenę ukryć swoją prawdziwą reakcję.

I te oczy teraz się na nią patrzyły intensywniej, niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo cieszy mnie twój widok. – Głos Haralda wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Mężczyzna puścił ją w końcu i odsunął się o dwa kroki, aby móc się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Uśmiechnął się zaraz potem, gdy po przyjrzeniu się jej dokładnie nie zauważył nic, co mogłoby go w niej zaniepokoić. – Tak bardzo się cieszę, że żyjesz. I że wreszcie wróciłaś do domu.

Eira zmusiła się do tego, żeby odwzajemnić jego uśmiech.

 _Tak, wróciłam do domu._ – przyznała sama sobie. – _Tylko co z tego teraz wyniknie?_


	20. Obietnica zemsty

**Rozdział dwudziesty: Obietnica zemsty**

* * *

Uczta powitalna na cześć Eiry i Halfdana została wyprawiona jeszcze tego samego dnia.

Harald nie szczędził na potrawach i trunkach. Pomimo porażki pod Kattegat miał teraz ogromny powód do świętowania – powrót jego jedynej córki oraz jego młodszego brata.

Dziewczyna niemalże przez cały czas nie opuszczała Halfdana – trzymała się blisko niego nieustannie, jednocześnie uważnie obserwując wszystkich obecnych. Jej wojownicy cieszyli się z tego, że przeżyła i wróciła do nich – to nie ulegało najmniejszym wątpliwościom. Wojownicy Ivara nieco mniej gorliwie świętowali jej powrót, ale wiwatowali i wznosili raz za razem okrzyki, ciesząc się bardziej darmowym jedzeniem i napitkiem niż tym, że następczyni tronu Vestfold żyje.

Astrid też wydawała się być zadowolona z jej powrotu. Eira wierzyła w to, że ta naprawdę się cieszy na jej widok – pomimo tego wszystkiego, co we dwie ze sobą przeszły, Astrid wydawała się szanować ją i czuć do niej spory respekt. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie ona, jej kara byłaby o wiele bardziej surowa.

Radości Haralda nie musiała ani trochę kwestionować. Skupiła się więc na dwóch ostatnich osobach, których reakcje najbardziej ją w tej chwili ciekawiły.

Hvitserk był dla niej małą zagadką – nie znała go dostatecznie dobrze, nie wiedziała więc, co tak naprawdę o tym wszystkim myśli. Z tego, co udało jej się o nim dowiedzieć przez ten czas, gdy tu z nim przebywała przed wyruszeniem do Kattegat, odebrała go jako „betę" – osobnika podporządkowanemu temu, który był silniejszy, bardziej charyzmatyczny i pewny siebie.

Tym kimś, oczywiście, był Ivar.

Po jego początkowej pozornie pozbawionej emocji reakcji w porcie Eira zauważyła spore zmiany w jego zachowaniu – chłopak wznosił toasty na jej cześć razem z resztą biesiadujących, śmiejąc się przy tym otwarcie. Przyglądając mu się tak zauważyła, że był szczery w swoich deklaracjach uczuć i reakcji. Nie myliła się zatem wtedy na molo, gdy złapała na moment jego spojrzenie – chłopak faktycznie przejął się tym, że ta mogła nie przeżyć bitwy.

\- Vestfold jest znów bezpieczne. – powiedział w pewnym momencie nastolatek po tym, jak wzniósł razem z resztą kolejny okrzyk na cześć dziewczyny. – Jego następczyni powróciła! Skall!

\- Skall! – wykrzyknęli wszyscy pozostali.

\- Jakim cudem udało ci się przetrwać u boku tej żmii? – spytał się jej ojciec, gdy okrzyki i śmiechy nieco ucichły i był w stanie usłyszeć własny głos ponad tym całym harmiderem.

Eira wiedziała aż za dobrze, że ma on teraz na myśli Lagerthę. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wypiła kilka łyków swojego trunku, i dopiero wtedy udzieliła mu wyczerpującej odpowiedzi.

\- Lagertha oszczędziła mnie i wyleczyła, żebym mogła tutaj wrócić. Liczy ona na to, że zdołam was przekonać do zaniechania dalszego rozlewu krwi naszych pobratymców. Chce ona końca tej wojny.

\- Chce jej końca, bo wie, że następnego ataku by nie przetrwała. – odpowiedział jej na to Harald. – Będziemy gotowi następnym razem. Nie damy się jej tak łatwo podejść. Zmiażdżymy jej siły w zarodku i rozniesiemy je w drobny mak, a ją samą każę spalić na stosie, jak czarownicę która jest.

\- Ta kobieta w pełni zasłużyła na taki los. – zgodził się z nim Ivar. – Musimy jednak wciąż poczekać na wsparcie Rolla. Bez niego nie damy rady wygrać.

\- Dalibyśmy radę. – Harald odciął się mu. Zaśmiał się zaraz potem, dopił resztę alkoholu, po czym z impetem rozbił kufel i drewniane deski podłogi, śmiejąc się przy tym gardłowo. – Lagertha zapłaci za swoje czyny. Sam tego dopilnuję. Wspierają nas teraz bogowie. – dodał, spoglądając przy tym na Eirę. – Moja córka żyje i wróciła do nas. Bogowie nam sprzyjają. Następna wygrana będzie nasza.

\- Lagertha ocaliła jeszcze jedną osobę. – Choć nie była ona pewna, czy powinna im to zdradzać, zdecydowała się podjąć to ryzyko. – Heahmund. On też żyje. Lagertha trzyma go jako zakładnika i zabije go, jeśli nie zmienicie zdania.

\- A co mnie interesuje życie tego marnego chrześcijanina? – odpowiedział jej Harald, znów się śmiejąc. Alkohol zaczynał na niego coraz mocniej działać. – Niech go zabija. On nie jest jednym z nas.

Eira była kompletnie zdumiona tym wszystkim. Spodziewała się, że to Ivar będzie tym, którego nie będzie w stanie przekonać do zmiany zdania. On natomiast siedział teraz w milczeniu, już się nie uśmiechając, podczas gdy jej ojciec udał się wiwatować razem z innymi wojownikami, śmiejąc się i radując, jak gdyby nigdy nie przegrali żadnej bitwy. Ivar tymczasem spochmurniał nagle i zamyślił się intensywnie, myślami odpływając gdzieś w siną dal.

Dziewczyna spojrzała się jeszcze jeden raz na swojego ojca. Prychnęła cicho z irytacją, gdy zobaczyła, że ten znów zaczął smalić cholewki do Astrid.

 _Tyle razy go zdradzała, tyle razy już mu mówiono, że go nie kocha… a ten dalej swoje._ – pomyślała z goryczą. – _Naprawdę byłabym lepszą władczynią od tego człowieka._

\- Ivar. – zaczęła nieco ściszonym głosem, tak żeby nikt poza nimi jej nie usłyszał. Mówiąc to zerknęła przelotem na Halfdana, który od razu odczytał prawidłowo jej prośbę i skupił swoją uwagę na Hvitserku, z którym zaczął dość głośno rozmawiać o Ubbe i Bjornie. – Nie cieszy cię nasz powrót?

Chłopak zaśmiał się gorzko po jej słowach.

\- Oczywiście, że mnie cieszy wasz powrót. – odpowiedział jej. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odważył się jednak na nią spojrzeć. – Liczyłem jednak na to, że wtedy uda nam się wygrać i że zemszczę się na Lagertcie. Nie chciałem też widzieć takiej porażki po naszej stronie. Nie chciałem, żeby… – Tu głos nagle ugrzązł mu na moment w gardle.

 _Nie chciał, żeby coś mi się stało._ – uświadomiła sobie Eira zaraz potem, widząc emocje malujące się na twarzy chłopaka. – _Cały czas to sobie wyrzuca. Nawet teraz, gdy ma mnie już przed sobą, całą i zdrową. Dalej sobie tego nie wybaczył. A to ciekawe._

Ten jeden fakt poddał jej nowy pomysł. Oryginalnie chciała przekonywać swojego ojca do zmiany zdania, ale teraz, widząc efekty swojej nieobecności przed sobą, wpadła na coś zupełnie innego. Było to bardziej ryzykowne, ale zdecydowała się to zrobić mimo to.

\- Aż tak bardzo zaszła ci za skórę, co? – spytała się go. Następnie, zanim ten udzielił jej odpowiedzi, Eira odezwała się ponownie. – W pełni cię rozumiem. Gdybym tylko mogła zemścić się za to, co zrobiono mojej matce… gdybym tylko mogła wbić sztylet człowiekowi, który ją zabił prosto w jego serce, patrząc się mu jednocześnie w oczy. Znam to uczucie. – dodała po chwili, wyrywając się z własnych fantazji, w które na moment popadła. – Chcę ci przez to po prostu powiedzieć, że jeśli dalej chcesz się zemścić na tej kobiecie, to masz moje pełne wsparcie. Nie sądzę jednak, że zrywanie całego naszego świata do boju jest ku temu rozwiązaniem.

Ivar przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Długo się nie odzywał, lustrując ją pilnym, krytycznym wzrokiem. Oceniał ją, czy ta aby go teraz nie okłamuje. Nie wyczytał jednak z jej mowy ciała nic podejrzanego. Zaciekawiło go to.

\- Powiedzmy, że byłbym taką ofertą zainteresowany. – odpowiedział jej w końcu. Mówiąc to nachylił się ku niej nieznacznie, tak aby przypadkiem żadna postronna osoba ich teraz nie usłyszała. O Haralda się nie martwił; widział, że ten upił się już i był teraz skupiony wyłącznie na osobie Astrid. Ivar kompletnie nie rozumiał, co ten człowiek widzi w tej kobiecie, ale nie zamierzał się go o to czepiać. Nie to go teraz interesowało najbardziej. – Na pewno oczekiwałabyś ode mnie czegoś w zamian.

\- Tak jakby. – przyznała otwarcie Eira. – Chciałabym mieć pewność, że gdy już ci pomogę, nie zdradzisz mnie i pozostaniesz moim sojusznikiem. Nie chcę, żebyś znów przeszedł na stronę mojego ojca.

\- Potrzebujesz dowodu mojej lojalności. – Ivar pokiwał głową z aprobatą. To mógł zrobić. Pozostawało tylko pytanie, co dokładnie przyjdzie mu wykonać, aby ten dowód jej pokazać. – Czego dokładnie ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Niczego nadzwyczajnego. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo po tych słowach. – Potrzebuję tylko małej pomocy, żeby pozbyć się Astrid z życia mojego ojca. Jest od niej kompletnie uzależniony. Nie myśli przez nią logicznie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to doprowadzi nas wszystkich na kraniec zagłady.

\- To się da zrobić. – Ivar zamyślił się na moment. Zerknął zaraz potem w stronę Haralda i Astrid. Było tyle sposobów, żeby się jej pozbyć. Był ciekaw tego, na co Eira będzie gotowa przystać, aby osiągnąć swój cel. – Mówiąc „pozbyć się jej", masz na myśli… co dokładnie?

\- Nie zamierzam zniżać się do poziomu mojego ojca. – Eira zamierzała postawić mu wszystko jasno i klarownie. Żadnych niedopowiedzeń. Nie chciała, żeby chłopak odebrał jej prośbę w jakikolwiek inny sposób od tego przez nią zamierzonego. – Mówiłam ci to już jednak chwilę temu. Też chcę zemsty. Straciłam z winy człowieka jedyne osoby, jakie naprawdę były mi bliskie. Na wiele lat zostałam sama. Chcę, żeby też poznał to uczucie.

Ivar zastygł na dłuższą chwilę, gdy to usłyszał. Spojrzał się ze zdumieniem na młodą księżniczkę, zanim jego wzrok nie spoczął z powrotem na osobie Haralda. W jednej sekundzie doznał nagłego olśnienia. Wszystko stało się dla niego jasne.

\- To on zabił twoją matkę. – niemalże wyszeptał, odwracając się powoli w stronę swojej rozmówczyni. – Twój własny ojciec.

Wiedziała, jak wiele ryzykuje poprzez wyjawienie mu czegoś tak wielkiego. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że jeśli nie zrobi tego, nie zyska jego kompletnego zaufania. Ivar musiał czuć, że wie o niej wszystko i że kontroluje tę sytuację. Taką miał naturę. Wiedziała też, jak bardzo nienawidzi ludzi, którzy zabijają innym ich bliskich z jawną premedytacją. To ich w tej chwili najbardziej łączyło. I to właśnie zamierzała wykorzystać.

\- To jak, pomożesz mi? – spytała się go w końcu. Na odpowiedź nie musiała długo czekać.

\- Z przyjemnością. – powiedział, uśmiechając się przy tym z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. – Mordercom naszych matek nie może przecież ujść to na sucho, czyż nie?

Eira odpowiedziała mu na jego uśmiech swoim własnym, w pełni szczerym. Osiągnęła dokładnie to, czego chciała. Miała go w garści.

\- Nie, nie może.


	21. Krwawa noc

**Wonderfooler** **:** _ **No cóż… jeśli moje inne fanfiki są testamentem tego, jak ściśle trzymam się kanonów innych**_ _ **fandomów**_ _ **, to prawdopodobieństwo, że ta historia zboczy z owego kanonu jest bardzo duża :) Wspomnianego odcinka jeszcze co prawda nie widziałam, ale „kochany"**_ _ **internet**_ _ **zdołał mi już**_ _ **zaspoilerować**_ _ **, co się w nim stało (aczkolwiek i tak domyślałam się, że prędzej czy później to zrobią – jestem zaznajomiona z wydarzeniami i historiami, na których bazowany jest ten serial). Dzięki za życzenia i za komentarz – też mam nadzieję, że nadchodzące dni i tygodnie przyniosą mi dużo weny i jak najwięcej wolnego czasu na pisanie.**_

* * *

 **Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy: Krwawa noc**

* * *

Gdy w końcu zapadł wieczór, Eira odetchnęła z ulgą.

 _Jeszcze tylko trochę._ – powtarzała sobie, wymuszając na ustach uśmiech, gdy kolejni wojownicy podchodzili do niej i gratulowali jej szczęścia i wyrażali swoją radość na to, że ta wróciła do Vestfold, cała i zdrowa. – _Niedługo dobiegnie to końca i będę wreszcie mogła odpocząć._

Dziewczyna niechętnie przyjęła trunek od jednej ze służących. To była już druga noc świętowania jej triumfalnego powrotu – i, prawdę mówiąc, miała już szczerze dosyć tego całego ucztowania. Chciała móc wreszcie udać się do swojej starej sypialni i paść na łóżko, po czym przespać w nim całą noc.

Uniosła jednak kufel w tym samym czasie co reszta i wypiła około połowę jego zawartości, zanim nie odstawiła go na blat stołu. Nie mogła przecież wyjść na jakąś mendę, odmawiając świętowania z ludźmi, którzy tak bardzo cieszyli się z faktu, że ta jednak żyje i że do nich wróciła.

\- Znów to robią. – usłyszała zaraz potem. Obróciła się bokiem do Ivara i zobaczyła, że ten przygląda się z odrazą na kogoś znajdującego się za nią. Gdy ta odwróciła się w tamtą stronę zobaczyła, że ten przyglądał się jej ojcu i Astrid. Ona sama wykrzywiła na moment usta w grymasie obrzydzenia, zanim nie obróciła się z powrotem w stronę chłopaka, ujęła uchwyt kufla i wypiła w trzech haustach resztę trunku.

Ivar uśmiechnął się ponuro na ten widok. Milczał jeszcze przez długą chwilę, zanim wreszcie się nie odezwał.

\- Powinnaś usłyszeć to, co on plótł zanim się tu zjawiłaś. – powiedział. Eira zerknęła na niego znad kufla, po czym odstawiła go powoli, przyglądając mu się przy tym uważnie.

\- Co niby gadał?

\- Kompletnie zbzikował po tym, jak myślał, że zginęłaś. Gadał od rzeczy, że zrobi dziecko Astrid swoim prawowitym. Że to wciąż jest jego dzieciak. Że to ono odziedziczy po nim tron. – Jej napięte mięśnie i zirytowana, rozeźlona mina podpowiedziały mu, że dobrze zrobił, mówiąc jej to teraz. Ivar powstrzymał się od uśmiechnięcia i zamiast tego dalej grał rolę przejętego jej losem i przyszłością potencjalnego przyjaciela. Nie kłamał w tej kwestii w całości; faktycznie się o nią martwił, ale niekoniecznie z wyłącznie czystych pobudek. – Jeśli tego chcesz, to mogę to wszystko załatwić już dzisiaj.

Księżniczka Vestfold zastygła na dłuższą chwilę i spojrzała się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie sądziła, że mówi to na poważnie. Im jednak dłużej mu się przyglądała, tym bardziej zaczynała wierzyć w to, że ten nie kłamał, i że naprawdę planował to zrobić.

Nie ucieszyła się z tego jednak jeszcze – najpierw chciała zobaczyć faktyczne rezultaty. Musiała mieć pewność, że wywiąże się on ze swojej obietnicy.

Głośny, rubaszny śmiech jej ojca wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Obróciła się w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że ten trzyma na kolanach Astrid i tuli ją do siebie i całuje raz za razem. Kobieta ewidentnie nie czułą się komfortowo, ale akceptowała to wszystko, mając pełną świadomość tego, że tylko w ten sposób mogła być teraz bezpieczna.

\- Pamiętaj, że ona nie ma prawa zginąć. – powiedziała do Ivara. Jednocześnie wstała od stołu z impetem, sprawiając tym, że chłopak musiał zadrzeć głowę, aby móc się na nią spojrzeć. – Ma stąd zniknąć. Stąd, nie z tego świata.

\- Postaram się najlepiej, jak tylko będę potrafił, aby to spełnić. – odparł, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.

Eira rzuciła jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na swojego ojca, prychnęła z obrzydzeniem, po czym wyszła szybkim krokiem na zewnątrz, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać tutaj.

Gdy tylko uderzyło ją chłodne powietrze, dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Dusiła się tam już od jakiegoś czasu i jedyne, o czym marzyła, to o odrobinie ciszy i spokoju. Przymknęła na moment oczy i uśmiechnęła się błogo, rozkoszując się powiewem wiatru, jaki omiótł ją chwilę potem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Znajomy głos sprawił, że otworzyła ona oczy i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, przez które niedawno wyszła. Obok niej stał Halfdan i przyglądał się jej teraz z uwagą. – Wyszłaś tak szybko stamtąd… coś się stało? Ivar powiedział coś nie tak?

\- Nie, to nie to. – odpowiedziała mu. Odkręciła się następnie z powrotem w stronę głównego placu, po czym wzięła jeden długi, głęboki wdech. – Nie… nie mogę po prostu znieść tego widoku.

\- Astrid? – mężczyzna szybko domyślił się, co było na rzeczy. – Nie możesz znieść widoku jej osoby u boku Haralda? – Eira w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwała głową.

\- Nie wiem, czy ten człowiek w ogóle nadaje się na króla. – odezwała po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Chce zjednoczyć pod sobą całą Norwegię, ale nie potrafi ogarnąć własnych problemów. Jak ktoś taki może władać taką potęgą? – Zaraz potem prychnęła ona z irytacją i zaklęła pod nosem, kopiąc przy tym drewniany filar, przy którym stali. – Daje się omotać jednej babie. Co z niego za król? Chyba król bycia kompletnym idiotą, bo innej opcji nie widzę.

Halfdan uśmiechnął się kątem ust, schylając przy tym nieznacznie głowę, tak aby Eira nie zobaczyła jego reakcji.

\- Kobiety zawsze były tymi sprytniejszymi i zaradniejszymi. – powiedział po chwili. Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego bokiem, zaintrygowana jego słowami. – Szczególnie gdy w grę wchodziły uczucia. Zawsze to one musiały uważać na to, kogo kochają i komu decydują się zaufać.

Eira w odpowiedzi parsknęła gorzkim śmiechem i pokręciła powoli głową, przygryzając przy tym dolną wargę.

\- Powiedz to jej. – odparła. – Jakoś po niej tej zaradności nie widzę. Świadomie władowała się w takie bagno, że nie ma teraz jak z niego się wydostać.

\- Nie mówiłem, że wszystkie kobiety są takie. – Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Halfdan posłał jej krótki uśmiech. – Niektóre zachowują się bardziej jak wielu mężczyzn. My zwykle zakładamy, że kobiety zawsze nam będą wierne i że nigdy nas nie zdradzą. Łatwo dajemy się zmanipulować. Im wyższa pozycja, za tym z reguły idzie jeszcze większa głupota odnośnie tego tematu.

\- Ivar jest wyjątkiem od tej reguły. – powiedziała cichym głosem, zamyślając się przy tym na moment. – Nim nie da się tak łatwo zmanipulować. A przynajmniej nie tak łatwo jak moim ojcem.

\- Tu byś się akurat zdziwiła. – Halfdan nie zgodził się z nią. – Ten chłopak całe swoje życie nie miał nikogo, kogo mógłby pokochać, i kto byłby w stanie jego obdarzyć szczerym uczuciem. Jedyna osoba, która była w stanie to osiągnąć, nie żyje, zabita przez kobietę, którą chłopak znienawidził całym swoim sercem. Gdyby jednak kogoś takiego spotkał… tak coś czuję, że mógłby stać się jeszcze większym głupcem niż mój brat.

Eira zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilę. Słowa jej wujka dały jej sporo do myślenia. Mógł mieć rację – Ivar nigdy nie zaznał miłości innej niż matczyna, a i ta została mu brutalnie odebrana przez Lagerthę. Mógł tego po sobie nie pokazywać, ale wciąż był przecież człowiekiem – potrzebował bliskości drugiej osoby. Gdyby bardziej skupiła na nim uwagę, być może byłaby w stanie wydobyć z niego „prawdziwe ja" i zbliżyć go do siebie w taki sam sposób, w jaki Astrid zdołała, pomimo wszystkich swoich błędów, zbliżyć do siebie jej ojca.

\- Wiem, jak bardzo bliski jest ci ten chrześcijanin. – Halfdan zrobił krok w jej stronę i zniżył nieco ton głosu, aby przypadkiem nikt niepożądany ich nie usłyszał. – Gdybym był tobą, skupiłbym się teraz jednak właśnie na Ivarze. Nie czujesz nic do niego, wiem. – dopowiedział szybko, gdy Eira rzuciła mu dość harde, krytyczne spojrzenie. – Potrzebujesz jednak silnych sojuszników, aby przetrwać. Żyjemy w brutalnym, bezwzględnym świecie. Sama nie dasz sobie rady. _Ja_ nie jestem sobie w stanie dać tutaj sam rady. A Ivar mógłby być z pewnością tym, który takie bezpieczeństwo mógłby ci zapewnić.

\- Sama potrafię o siebie zadbać. – odparła mu na to. – Nie potrzebuję jego pomocy. Zresztą i tak to ja chcę być tą, która chroni tych, którzy są mi bliscy, nie odwrotnie. To ja jestem księżniczką Vestfold i jedyną prawowitą następczynią tronu. Taka powinna być moja rola – obrończyni swojego narodu. I taką też zamierzam siebie uczynić.

Halfdan uśmiechnął się słabo po jej słowach.

\- O wiele bardziej przypominasz swoją matkę niż ojca. – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając. Odwrócił się następnie na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając Eirę kompletnie zdziwioną i zdezorientowaną jego słowami.

~0~

Zmrok zapadł już długo po tym, jak Eira mogła w końcu udać się do swoich komnat. Maruderzy jeszcze świętowali, pijąc, śmiejąc się i wiwatując co jakiś czas. Słyszała echa tego aż tutaj, ale starała się je ignorować. Jedyne, o czym teraz myślała, to o tym, żeby wreszcie móc się porządnie wyspać.

Nawet jednak ignorowanie tych dźwięków nic jej nie pomogło. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko zamykała powieki, przed jej oczami pojawiał się wizerunek Ivara, skutecznie powstrzymując ją przed zaśnięciem.

\- Niech go jasny szlag trafi! – zaklęła w pewnym momencie, po kolejnej nieudanej próbie zaśnięcia. Przewróciła się gwałtownie na drugi bok i zakryła niemalże po sam czubek głowy, po czym zaczęła powoli, głęboko oddychać, próbując się w ten sposób nieco uspokoić.

Słowa chłopaka dźwięczały jej jednak w uszach. Co jakiś czas jego głos, dochodzący jakby z oddali, przypominał jej o złożonej przez niego obietnicy. Przypominał jej też o tym, że chciał on ją wypełnić ją dzisiaj. I to właśnie nie dawało jej teraz spokoju.

 _A jeśli coś jej jednak zrobi?_ – martwiła się. – _Może powinnam jednak się do niego udać? Pilnować, żeby nic nie wykombinował._ Astrid nie była zbytnio przez nią lubiana, ale nawet Eira nie życzyła tej kobiecie śmierci. Nie zasługiwała na to. Nie w taki sposób. Nie z ręki Ivara.

W końcu, nie mogąc dłużej tego znieść, zrzuciła z siebie grubą narzutę, fukając przy tym głośno, po czym usiadła szybko. Już miała wstać z łóżka, gdy wtem dobiegło ją pukanie do drzwi.

 _Kto to może być o tej porze?_ – Eira zamarła na moment i wsłuchała się w ten sam dźwięk, gdy rozległ się ponownie. – _Dochodzi z normalnej wysokości… to na pewno nie Ivar. Nie męczyłby się wstawaniem tylko po to, żeby tu zapukać._

Z wahaniem podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyła za nimi Astrid, wyraźnie czymś poruszoną.

\- Mogę wejść na chwilę? – spytała się jej od razu. Dziewczyna dopiero po chwili przytaknęła skinieniem głowy, wciąż kompletnie zdezorientowana widokiem kobiety. Pozwoliła jej wejść do środka, ale zostawiła drzwi nieznacznie uchylone, w razie gdyby Astrid miała wobec niej jakieś niecne plany. Nie wierzyła w to zbytnio, ale wolała niepotrzebnie nie ryzykować.

\- Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – zapytała się, jednocześnie robiąc jeden krok w stronę kobiety. Astrid była obrócona w tej chwili do niej tyłem, nie widziała więc jej wyrazu twarzy.

W końcu odwróciła się przodem w jej stronę, i Eira zastygła momentalnie w miejscu.

Płakała. Ciemny makijaż rozmazał się nieznacznie wokół jej oczu. W kilku miejscach spłynął on nieznacznie na policzki i zmieszał się na nich ze łzami.

\- Co się stało? – Dziewczyna instynktownie chciała do niej podejść, ignorując kompletnie miesiące rywalizacji między nimi. Nie chciała widzieć jej w takim stanie. Nie wiedziała, co się stało, ale mimo to chciała jej pomóc bez względu na wszystko.

\- To dziecko… – zaczęła słabym głosem, przerywanym co jakiś czas cichym szlochem. Była na granicy załamania nerwowego. Eira nigdy jeszcze jej nie widziała w takim stanie. Była tym jednocześnie zdezorientowana i mocno zaniepokojona. – Nie chcę go. Nie chcę go urodzić.

 _Jeśli jest ono jednego z tych potworów, którzy ją zgwałcili, to ani trochę się jej nie dziwię._ Młoda następczyni tronu wzięła głęboki wdech, zanim się nie odezwała. Chciała najpierw dokładnie wszystko przemyśleć, aby nie pogorszyć niepotrzebnie całej tej sytuacji.

\- Są na to specjalne zioła. – powiedziała ostrożnie, przez cały ten czas obserwując reakcję kobiety. – Nikt nie musi się o tym dowiedzieć. Mogę ci je bez problemu załatwić. Jestem księżniczką Vestfold i Rogaland oraz jedyną następczynią tronu. Nikt nie będzie miał odwagi wygadać o tym komukolwiek w obawie o własne życie.

Ku jej zdziwieniu i dezorientacji, Astrid tylko pokręciła przecząco głową po jej słowach, tłumiąc przy tym głośny szloch.

\- To nic nie da. – odpowiedziała jej po dłuższej chwili. – Harald by się domyślił. Nie jest aż tak głupi.

 _Oj, zdziwiłabyś się._ – Eira pozwoliła sobie na tę jedną ironiczną myśl, nie mogąc się przed nią w żaden sposób powstrzymać.

\- Jesteś jego partnerką. Jego _żoną_. – przypomniała jej.

\- I jestem też królową, której nikt nie darzy sympatią. Z tobą włącznie. Nie udawaj, że tak nie jest. – dodała Astrid, gdy Eira już chciała się odezwać. – Obydwie znamy prawdę. Nie nadaję się na królową. Nigdy się na nią nie nadawałam. Wplątałam się w coś, co mnie przerosło. I nie wiem, jak się z tego teraz wygrzebać.

\- Czego zatem ode mnie oczekujesz? – Dziewczyna nie chciała zadawać tego pytania, ale wiedziała, że nie uniknie go.

Astrid uśmiechnęła się smutno, zanim nie udzieliła jej odpowiedzi, jakiej się tak bardzo obawiała.

\- Chcę, żeby to cierpienie wreszcie dobiegło końca. – zaczęła słabym głosem. – Chcę umrzeć. I chcę, żebyś to ty mi w tym pomogła.

Eirę dosłownie zamurowało. Długo stała w miejscu, nie mogąc się poruszyć ani choćby drgnąć. Wpatrywała się tylko w Astrid szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami, niezdolna do wydukania z siebie żadnego słowa.

\- Nie. – wymamrotała w końcu, gdy odzyskała nieco kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. – N… nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mogę cię zabić.

\- To jest jedyne wyjście. – Astrid nie dawała za wygraną. Widać było po niej teraz determinację i desperację. Nie widziała innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji, i była zdecydowana swój plan zrealizować, bez względu na wszystko. – Proszę, pomóż mi.

\- Nie. – powtórzyła Eira. Głos zadrżał jej nieznacznie, a kąciki oczu zapiekły, przez co zamrugała kilkakrotnie. – Naprawdę nie mogę… nie w taki sposób… Astrid, na pewno jest inne wyjście z…

W tej samej chwili kobieta dostrzegła leżący na stoliku miecz dziewczyny. Zanim ta zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Astrid złapała jego rękojeść, po czym jednym płynnym ruchem obróciła go ostrzem w swoją stronę i przebiła nim swoją brzuch, tuż poniżej ostatniej linii żeber.

Eira wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Zrobiła krok w jej stronę, nie odrywając przy tym od niej wzroku, ale zachwiała się i omal nie upadła, ratując się przed tym w ostatniej chwili złapaniem się framugi drzwi.

\- Astrid, co… co ty… co ty zrobiłaś…? – zdołała wydukać, wpatrując się w nią z osłupieniem.

Czarnowłosa kobieta tylko uśmiechnęła się słabo. Z kącików jej ust wypłynęło trochę krwi, gdy ta upadła po chwili na kolana, wciąż trzymając obydwoma rękami rękojeść miecza. Eira przyglądała się tylko bezradnie, jak jej ciało upada zaraz potem na podłogę, a ostatni dech ulatuje z niej, dopełniając jej żywota. Gdy to się stało, Eira sama upadła na podłogę, porażona tym, co właśnie miało miejsce. Jej usta rozwarte nieznacznie, oczy zaszklone, ręce drżące pod wpływem silnych emocji buzujących w niej.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo to trwało. Pozostawała w tym stanie katatonii tak długo, że cały świat dookoła niej przestał istnieć. Jej spojrzenie utkwione było w leżącym przed nią ciele kobiety.

 _Eira… Eira!_ – Jakiś głos z oddali rozległ się w tyle jej głowy, ale go zignorowała. Widziała teraz tylko Astrid i jej puste, pozbawione życia jasne oczy, wciąż otwarte.

\- Eira! – donośny krzyk sprawił, że ta drgnęła nagle. Zaraz potem ktoś potrząsnął nią mocno, skutecznie wytrącając ją wreszcie z tego stanu.

Dziewczyna zamrugała kilkakrotnie, powoli powracając umysłem do rzeczywistości. Obróciła się powoli i zobaczyła siedzącego tuż obok niej Ivara. Wpatrywał się w nią z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem, ale zdołała dostrzec cień ulgi, gdy zobaczył, że ta wreszcie zareagowała w jakiś sposób.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał się jej, wciąż wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Obrócił się na krótką chwilę w stronę ciała Astrid, zanim jego uwaga ponownie nie skupiła się na osobie Eiry. – Co się tu stało? Zabiłaś ją?

Po jego pytaniu księżniczka Vestfold z wahaniem pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nie. O-ona… ona sama to… – Reszta słów nie dała rady przejść jej przez gardło.

Nie musiała jednak nic więcej tłumaczyć. Ivar wszystko zrozumiał i wszystkiego się sam domyślił. Przesunął się nieznacznie i zasłonił swoim ciałem widok na ciało Astrid, wymuszając tym, aby Eira wreszcie się na niego spojrzała.

\- To nie była twoja wina. – powiedział jej, patrząc się jej przy tym prosto w oczy. – Nie mogłaś nic z tym zrobić. To była jej decyzja. Jej i tylko wyłącznie jej. Ty nie miałaś z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Mój ojciec w to nie uwierzy. – odparła słabym głosem Eira. – Nie kupi tego. Nie… nie, on nigdy…

\- Ja się tym zajmę. – zaoferował Ivar, sprawiając tym, że dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego ze zdumieniem. – O nic się nie martw. Zajmę się wszystkim.

\- Jak? – zdołała się spytać.

\- Po prostu się tym zajmę. – zapewnił ją, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. – Ty udaj się na jakiś czas do sąsiedniej komnaty. Bądź pewna, że twój ojciec nic nie będzie podejrzewał.

\- Na pewno chcesz czegoś w zamian. – Eira nie wierzyła w to, że robił on to wszystko dla niej z dobroci swojego serca. – Jaka jest twoja cena?

\- Żadna. – Nie kupiła tego nawet przez moment, ale pozwoliła mu mimo to dokończyć swoją wypowiedź. – Obiecałaś mi już wsparcie w mojej misji pokonania Lagerthy. To wszystko, czego od ciebie oczekuję. Potraktuj to jako… przyjacielską ofertę pomocy.

Jakiś czas później Eira siedziała samotnie w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, na wąskim, jednoosobowym łóżku. Wyciągnęła przed siebie wciąż drżące lekko ręce i zacisnęła je w pięści, jednocześnie zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

Nie słyszała żadnych hałasów z drugiego pokoju – tylko czyjeś przyciszone głosy. Nie wiedziała, kogo Ivar tam sprowadził, ani co dokładnie tam robili. Zgodnie z jego poleceniem siedziała tutaj, czekając w napięciu na to, aż wszystko dobiegnie końca.

Część jej chciała się tam udać i zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje. Nie mogła jednak tego zrobić. Gdyby wydało się, że była przy Astrid w chwili jej śmierci, gdyby jej ojciec choćby pomyślał, że ta mogła mieć coś wspólnego, lub nawet że to ona ją zabiła… wszystko ległoby w gruzach. Musiała pozostać następczynią jego tronu. Musiała dalej o to walczyć. Nie mogła się poddać. Zbyt wielu ludzi na nią liczyło. Miała cały naród do pokierowania ku lepszej przyszłości. Jeden błąd mógł ją teraz kosztować dosłownie wszystko.

W końcu, po upływie czasu, który wydawał się jej wiecznością, ktoś cicho zapukał do drzwi. Eira wstała i z wahaniem poszła otworzyć drzwi. Gdy to zrobiła, zastała za nimi Hvitserka.

\- Wszystko jest już załatwione. – powiedział do niej półszeptem, zerkając przy tym nieznacznie za siebie w obawie, że ktoś mógłby ich teraz podsłuchać. – Możesz już wrócić do swojej komnaty. Ciała Astrid już tam nie ma.

\- Czemu zgodziłeś się na pomoc z tym wszystkim? – spytała się go. – Co _ty_ będziesz z tego miał?

Chłopak w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się gorzko, kręcąc przy tym z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Nic. – odparł zaraz potem. – Co najwyżej mogę zyskać to, że Ivar przestanie na jakiś czas się ze mnie wyśmiewać i że zyskam trochę w jego oczach. I tyle. Pomogłem ci, bo wiem, że masz zadatki na dobrą i kompetentną królową. – dodał po chwili, sprawiając tym, że ta spojrzała się na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Nie możesz mieć z tym nic wspólnego. O tym i ja tyle wiem. Tkwimy w tym bagnie razem, czy nam się to podoba, czy nie. – Słaby, smutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach zaraz potem. – Liczę też po cichu na to, że być może zdołasz ocalić nas przed kolejnym rozlewem braterskiej krwi. Ostatnia bitwa powinna naprawdę być tą ostatnią. Nasz świat zginie, jeśli dalej tak się będzie działo.

Przez jakiś czas przyglądała mu się uważnie, rozważając, czy ten mówi prawdę, czy też może jest to kolejna gierka Ivara, aby przetestować jej lojalność. Im dłużej jednak się w niego wpatrywała, tym bardziej była przekonana o tym, że jego słowa były w pełni szczere.

\- Też mam nadzieję, że coś takiego jest możliwe. – odpowiedziała mu w końcu. Hvitserk na jej słowa uśmiechnął się ponownie, ale tym razem wyłapała w tym uśmiechu nikły cień radości.

\- Tylko ty możesz go powstrzymać. – powiedział na koniec, cofając się powoli od drzwi. – Tylko ty masz w sobie dostatecznie dużo siły, aby to osiągnąć.

Gdy już odszedł, Eira zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mówił on o jej ojcu.

Hvitserk miał na myśli Ivara.


End file.
